


The Match - A Sir, his flyboy and romancing the scientist

by heffermonkey



Series: The Match: BDSM Verse (Stargate Atlantis/SG1 crossover) [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Blow Jobs, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, Dominance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strapping, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 72,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is clueless, John is yearning, Rodney is scared, Evan is trying too hard and Carson is wise.</p><p>BDSM Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rodney loaded up his tray and headed up the steps to find a table, spying John in the corner. Usually he would join him, but he watched as Mitchell slipped into a seat opposite. Of course, John wasn’t alone, why would he be now. They were in the beginnings of a match and that involved a lot of time spent together on and off duty. Rodney glanced around, spied an empty table for two in the furthest corner away from them and everybody else and scuttled over with a grimace as he caught Mitchell turn his head and look over at him before turning back to John with a comment.

John watched Rodney slip into a seat, his back to them, a purposeful move to seclude himself from them and the rest of the people lunching.

“C’mon, he is a little strange,” Cameron said with a small smile like they were sharing a joke.

John managed to keep the grimace off his face and ducked his head to continue eating without replying. It had been on the tip of his tongue to ask Cameron if Rodney could join them for lunch but he swallowed the request down as Cameron made it clear he wanted to be alone with him. It wasn’t unusual, once it had become clear they were pursuing a match they needed to figure one another out and Cameron needed time to set his boundaries for John to settle into. John knew Rodney was a certain, taste, for some people. Cameron just needed to get used to him was all, that was if Rodney actually spoke to him ever again.

Things had moved pretty quickly, John hadn’t been drawn to a Dominant so strongly before and the feeling was mutual from Cameron who seemed equally as surprised by the attraction and compatibility. But attraction aside, John was finding the adjustment unsettling as always was the case when pursuing a match; it had been a long time since he’d committed to a Dominant and he instinctively knew this match would be a challenge in every part of his life. He knew Cameron was worth it, but he knew in choosing Cameron, Rodney was hurting and that cut him up more than Cameron understood. It was his own fault, he’d gotten caught up in the whirlwind of courtship that Cameron had thrown him into and now he found it difficult to try and find the words to explain Rodney’s place in his life.

Cameron was talking about taking a shuttle to the mainland; to practice his flying skills as well as to continue touching base with the Athosians. John also suspected it was because he had developed a taste for Halling’s fruit cobbler – sweet and addictive sustenance from the gods, or so John thought. He figured Cameron would think it almost blasphemous because of Cameron’s devotion to his grandmother's cooking, so he kept that to himself.

“Uh Earth to John,” Cameron grinned, leaning over and ducking his head to catch his eye. “You even listenin’ to me?”

“Yeah, a flying lesson to the mainland, touch base with the Athosians” John smiled smugly, lifting his head and staring back into those blue eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes and the thrum of desire he felt most of the time around Cameron knotted tighter in his stomach as they glinted back at him. “And Halling’s fruit pie.”

Cameron laughed, giving a look of mock hurt, “I never mentioned the cobbler, how dare you accuse me.”

“In that case, maybe we can fly further along the coastline, there’s still places to be explored,” John laughed, not believing a word of it.

Cameron backtracked, looking pained at the thought of missing out on Halling’s perfect pastry sweetstuffs, “It would be rude not to stay for a bite to eat. You know they’ll extend an invitation.”

John laughed before sobering as he glanced past Cameron and caught sight of Rodney’s stiff, ramrod straight back. He was in hearing distance enough to know they were being jovial. John ducked his head again, finishing off his food quickly.

“So, jumper bay in thirty minutes?” John asked as he pushed his tray aside. 

He looked up to find Cameron watching him with a thoughtful, curious gaze. Cameron stared at him silently for a few moments longer, long enough for John to feel uncomfortable and he squirmed in his seat.

“Yeah, thirty minutes,” Cameron agreed after the pause. 

John bid him a quick ‘see you later’ and stood with his tray. He had to walk past Rodney to exit and he wanted to sit with him a moment, say hi and catch up. But it was like Rodney knew he was near because he hunched down and punched a finger into the data pad he had with him and John felt you could slice the tension with a knife. Grimacing he marched right on past, dumping his tray to be washed and heading into the halls without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

“So – avoiding me forever or…?” John asked as he leaned on the doorframe of Rodney’s lab.

Rodney stiffened and turned to glance his way momentarily to continue with his work.

“Avoiding? Me? No,” Rodney replied in a clipped tone.

“Elizabeth says you’ve requested re-assignment,” John said, stepping further into the room. “That true?”

“I suggested that with the recently acquired ZPM installed and systems coming online every day that perhaps my talents can be better put to work currently on base,” Rodney pointed out to him. “Radek has actually requested my help for once in dealing with the workload. We can work twice as fast together. Anyway, I was never meant to be out in the field and you’ve got…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, biting down on Mitchell’s name. Rodney had never felt comfortable gating planet to planet, despite the discoveries they’d made, the danger was always prolific in his mind every time they stepped through the gate.

“You don’t really need me,” He said instead with a shrug. “You’ve got plenty of other choices, I won’t be missed for a few weeks. No doubt Teyla and Ronan will be glad you won’t have me slowing you down.”

“Why do you always do that?” John scolded lightly.

“What?” Rodney asked him with a roll of his eyes. He noticed John had drawn nearer and he stepped to one side to broaden the gap. It was unbearable to be close enough to touch but be unable to.

“Put yourself down like that,” John told him, knowing he knew exactly what he meant. “You’re an invaluable member of my team and I need you with us.”

“No, you need someone who understands any alien tech you may come across, which can easily be arranged with one of the many genius scientists we have right here on Atlantis,” Rodney retorted. “Elizabeth already agreed to my request.”

“Yeah, she told me,” John said through gritted teeth. The argument hadn’t been pretty and he was a little ashamed the way he’d lost his temper, although he’d apologised after a little soul searching. He knew it wasn’t Elizabeth who’d come up with the idea and Rodney would have been honest with her about the real reasons. “She said it was on a temporary basis.”

Rodney made a noise like he found that suggestion preposterous but didn’t say it out loud. John wanted to reach out and shake him, or hold him and comfort him but he could feel the barriers emanating from Rodney, the way he’d shut himself off from him now.

“I just – I wish you had come to speak to me about it first,” John sighed deeply in defeat. “Or at least, told me in person.”

“Well – I’m sorry,” Rodney apologised sincerely. In all honesty, he hadn’t known how to tell John face to face and had all but begged Elizabeth to inform him. “Look I really have a lot of stuff to do. Anyway, won’t Mitchell wonder where you are?”

“Yeah we uh – have stuff to do ourselves,” John tightened up, nodding stiffly. “Guess I’ll uh, see you around?”

“Yeah maybe,” Rodney didn’t look at him, fiddling with a pen on his work top. “Like I said, big workload, I’ll be keeping my head down.”

John could read between the lines. It hurt but he knew why Rodney was retreating from him. He wanted to say something reassuring or comforting, their friendship meant a lot to him, their relationship something he found hard to let go of. Yet he felt every second he was being pushed further and further away from his friend and – lover – and he knew the further he was pushed, the harder it was to find a balance they could both live with. He had to admit he understood Rodney’s reasons for pushing him so far, he was the person hurting and being the type of subby Rodney was, his self-protect mode was well and truly switched on and powered to full.

When he knew Rodney wasn’t going to say anything further he made a quick exit. John wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold it together if Rodney said goodbye because it would have felt like a finality to their friendship and he couldn’t let it go just yet.

Rodney waited for him to leave, walked over and waved his hand over the panel to close the door, then he locked it too. He stared at the closed doors, holding down a wave of emotion. Stiffly turning he returned to his desk and got his head down, studying system after system, working his brain in a way he hadn’t tasked it in months. Life on Atlantis was an exhilarating challenge for the science team and being surrounded by geniuses made it interesting. But there was still so much to learn and grow within. He decision was partly true, Radek had raised concerns about the workload and Rodney had wanted to explore further the system of the city. But in honestly he couldn’t do it anymore, not now that things had changed between him and John. It was bad enough their relationship had had to change on a personal level, but now John and Mitchell were pursuing a match on a more intimate and intense way, he couldn’t be around it. It hurt too much and there was only so much pain he could handle in any way, emotionally and physically.

Despite what John said, he knew they wouldn’t really miss him – he complained too much, he slowed them down, he’d never gotten used to danger being around every corner. He wasn’t an adrenaline junky like Ronan, a wise warrior like Teyla and he didn’t make friends like John. He’d see them around but no doubt they would realise how much better they were without him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Join you?” Ronan asked gruffly before he sat without waiting for an answer.

Rodney looked up from his datapad with a quizzical look, “Uh -.”

“You look like hell,” Ronan said as he got a good look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Rodney sat back, Ronan’s attitude took some getting used to. He always said what he thought without thinking first, something Rodney could be prone too but never so abruptly. At least, he didn’t think so.

“I have a lot going on,” Rodney answered with a frown. Why did Ronan even care – he’d never shown interest before.

“You even sleeping?” Ronan asked him as he dug into the pile of food on his tray with vigour. Mouth full he stared at Rodney waiting for an answer and Rodney felt his stomach growl. Even though he’d been sat in the mess hall for the better half of the morning it had been mainly because he’d gotten tired of staring at four walls of the science lab he’d holed up in the last week. He’d skipped breakfast and it wasn’t the first occasion. If John knew he’d frog march him to the infirmary for a full overhaul by Carson to see what was wrong with him.

“Here and there,” Rodney shrugged. “Why are you asking?”

“Making conversation,” Ronan pointed out as he swallowed down. “Don’t see you much these days.”

“You’re crushed I’m sure,” Rodney muttered, turning back to his datapad. His eyes were beginning to tire from studying the scrolling input but he was making progress.

Ronan pushed a jello pot his way, and a spoon, “You should eat.”

Rodney glanced at the yellow jello and shuddered. He knew it was colour and flavouring but it looked like citrus, probably smelled like citrus and he’d had one too many runs ins earlier in life learning the dangers of such fruits.

“No thanks,” He replied.

“You aren’t looking after yourself,” Ronan growled. Rodney had remained surprised that Ronan, as a switch, leaned towards submission considering how protective he could be. He didn’t envy any Dominant who wanted to match with him or any submissive in equal measure.

“I’m fine,” Rodney brushed off the comment and got to his feet. “See you around, I’ve got too-.”

He trailed off and he walked off, unaware Ronan watched him exit with a worried expression. Finishing his food he stalked off in search of Teyla who was meditating in her private quarters.

“I’m worried about McKay,” Ronan interrupted in is usual abrupt manner. Teyla was used to it and patiently bid him to join her. He sat on the floor and glared at her. “He isn’t eating – he looks like-“

He paused and considered the phrase he’d heard Sheppard use on occasion.

“Shit,” He finished, testing the word on his lips. Earth language could be colourful and he’d taken to calling Wraith ‘Motherfuckers’ every time they ran into them on a mission, much to John’s amusement.

“I must admit I have seen a difference in him,” Teyla agreed, inclining her head towards him. “I have had concerns and spoken to Elizabeth. She too is concerned, but we are not sure the best way to handle the situation. He is unmatched and, therefore, doesn’t have to answer to anyone. Elizabeth’s power only stretches as far as his professional capabilities but his personal life is his own.”

“Sheppard should speak to him,” Ronan said matter of factly. “They need to deal with their shit.”

“If only it were that easy,” Teyla gave a small smile. “Rodney is trying to protect himself the only way he knows how, by enclosing himself and throwing his mind into his work. It may not be the way you or I or anyone else would handle the matter, but it is something he needs to do.”

“Even at the detriment of his health?” Ronan said moodily, catching her smiling at him. “What?”

“I did not realise Rodney’s wellbeing concerned you so much,” Teyla pointed out to him knowingly.

“He’s my friend,” Ronan shot back at her. “He’s hurting and nobody seems to be doing anything about it.”

“What are you doing about it?” Teyla asked him.

Ronan twisted his mouth and glanced away. He didn’t do emotion or bonding very well and Rodney was difficult. They hadn’t ever become close but he cared about him, in his own way, but not in the way he could reach out to Rodney and get him to talk about what was going on with him.

“You know I’m not good with that kind of thing,” He admitted to her. “So I’m doing the one thing I do know, reaching out to others to help him.”

Teyla agreed with another nod and a wry smile, “I’ll speak to Elizabeth again. But Rodney is – delicate – I do not think forcing him into a situation to make him open up is the right course of action.”

“I just want to know I’m not worried over nothing,” Ronan told her. “That I’m not the only one seeing him-.”

“In pain,” Teyla finished with a sigh. “No, I see it too. John also although he hides it better though I suspect Colonel Mitchell is beginning to see through his evasiveness.”

“Sheppard’s trying to protect everyone,” Ronan said in understanding.

“As always,” Teyla said. “But in doing so I feel he is adding to the problem rather than helping it be resolved. He needs, to be honest with Mitchell.”

“Maybe he has been and Mitchell has ordered him to pull away from Rodney,” Ronan suggested.

“No,” Teyla considered the possibility but having gotten to know Cameron over the few months he’d been on base, she’d come to see him as a fair and honest man. “I think he is in the dark about John and Rodney’s past and does not understand that he is part of the situation, unwittingly of course. Although I think he is beginning to put the pieces together. He cannot have an intense relationship with his submissive as he has with John without peeling away the layers and stumbling on new revelations. Carson told me a saying they have on Earth, ‘It will all come out in the wash’.”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Ronan asked with a deep frown.

“I think it means that no matter how we try to cover something up, eventually the truth will be revealed,” Teyla explained. 

“Why don’t they just say that then?” Ronan questioned with a roll of his eyes. As always, the ways of the Earthlings completely eluded him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Radek to the medical bay, we need an emergency team to Sector Eight immediately,” Radek said over the radio in a panic.

He crouched over Rodney who was unmoving, hair standing on end and a large bruise already beginning to form on his jaw from where he’d fallen and cracked his face on the table on the way down. Radek checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one.

“Someone shut off that alarm,” He barked and heard one of the team fumbling to turn it off. Ten seconds later things went silent. “Rodney? Can you hear me?”

Rodney didn’t move or reply and Radek kept a hand on his arm, willing his friend to wake up and willing the medical team to move faster. It was five minutes before they reached them, they were in a far end of the city, having discovered new labs there in their continuous exploration.

“What happened?” Carson asked as his team moved in and he checked Rodney’s vitals himself.

“He was working on getting power to a system, there was an overload,” Radek explained quickly. “He took a jolt, fell back, hit his face on the table.”

“Well, he’s breathing and there doesn’t seem to be anything broken,” Carson said in relief. “Let’s get him back to the medical bay so I can run a full check. Anyone else hurt?”

Radek pointed out Hendricks who had a burn on her hand, having been in close proximity to Rodney. The panel her hand had been resting on had quickly burned out.

“You’ll live,” Carson said, checking the burn and seeing it was minor damage. He gave her a smile, “Come on, back to medical with you.”

“Keep us informed?” Radek asked as they carted Rodney away on a stretcher.

“Of course,” Carson agreed softly.

On the way back to medical he informed Elizabeth of what had occurred.

“Is he going to be okay?” She asked and he heard the concern in her voice.

“Yes, I’ll keep him under observation for the time being but he’s fine Elizabeth, nothing to worry yourself about,” Carson explained.

“Good, that’s good,” She said in relief. “I’ll check in an hour unless anything changes.”

“Aye,” Carson agreed, cutting off the communication. He thought of informing John but remembered he was off world and wasn’t due back until the end of the day. Instead, he turned his attention to his patients.

~

“Hey, you wanted to speak to me?” Cameron paused in the doorway of Elizabeth’s office and smiled over to her.

“Yes, come on in,” Elizabeth replied, waving a hand for him to sit. “Nothing too serious but I thought you ought to be informed. There was an accident in one of the labs the team were exploring over in sector eight. Rodney was hurt, not seriously but enough to be taken to medical. Carson says he’s going to have a headache and a nasty bruise on his jaw but other than that-.”

Cameron frowned and stared at her with a questioned gaze, “Uh that’s good to hear ma’am but –.”

Elizabeth looked at him quizzically as he continued, “I’m not sure I understand why you thought I should be informed. You sounded pretty serious when you contacted me.”

“I thought it wise considering John,” Elizabeth pointed out to make it clear.

Cameron didn’t think they were on the right page. Did she think John should know because Rodney used to be on his team? Still, why did that mean a personal meeting to inform him?

Elizabeth continued, seeing his confusion, “John and Rodney are – were – close. No doubt when he hears, well I’m sure you understand why it may be wise to tell him personally before anyone else does.”

“Well they’re acquaintances of course,” Cameron agreed. “And McKay used to be part of John’s team so of course I’m sure he’ll want to know but-.”

“Acquaintances?” Elizabeth repeated in surprise before a look of realisation crossed her face. She quickly changed her composure, but Cameron had caught the look before she remembered herself. “I – I think we’ve gotten our wires crossed here. Just – I’d advise you be tactful when you explain to John.”

Cameron wanted to press further but he could see she was being careful in what she said and he’d learned enough to know she would evade any probing questions he put to her with decorum and respect but without answering any of them.

“Well thank you, ma’am,” Cameron replied as he stood up. “I’ll bear that in mind. Is that everything?”

“Well, there is one more thing,” Elizabeth stood and smiled at him. “Stop calling me ma’am. If I’ve asked once -.”

“You’ve asked a million times,” Cameron laughed and nodded. “I know, sorry, old habits and all that. If my grandmother or mother heard me having a serious discussion with the leader of the expedition and calling them by their first name, I’d be in for a whooping.”

“Well, in official conversation, meetings and the likes you can call me Doctor Weir, and in informal conversation it’s Elizabeth, agreed?” Elizabeth asked as she walked him to the door.

“Agreed, Doc,” Cameron gave her an easy smile and sauntered away.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron returned to his quarters in deep thought, turning the conversation over and over in his head. Why would Elizabeth think it important to tell John Rodney had been in an accident? It wasn’t serious and he was going to be fine. John barely saw Rodney these days, never spoke much about him except in passing. Cameron assumed they weren’t close. He sat and pondered, thinking back over the whirlwind of the last few months together. He didn’t usually throw himself with such passion and intensity into a relationship, but John made him feel different and he’d known from the beginning this match was meant to be. He knew John felt the same way. As always, making a match was intense, but theirs seemed on a different level and for the first few months they’d almost cocooned themselves into the relationship as they learned each other. Focus on one another had been so intense that he hadn’t paused to stop and see how others were affected.

He paced the floor before stepping out onto their balcony that surveyed part of the west side of the city with the vast ocean stretching out on the east. When he and John had first met, John had spoken with such love for Atlantis that Cameron knew he couldn’t have insisted they stay on Earth. John’s devotion to Atlantis rivalled only the devotion he had towards him as lover and Dominant. He cast his mind back to Earth where they had met and over the first few conversations, discovering John’s passion for the city, he’d began to understand his passion for his team, including Rodney.

Cameron leaned on the rail and stared at the rising structures of the city he’d come to love. Rodney McKay – he’d thought him strange at first, a geek like no other. But everyone spoke highly of him, especially Sam though she’d admitted when they’d first met, Rodney had been a jerk, an asshole, a complete imbecile. But she’d said it in such a way that told him her opinion had vastly changed. Cameron knew Rodney had his quirks but hadn’t gotten to know him enough to see past them.

He’d studied McKay at a distance – the man seemed sad and he was curious as to why. It was like he was hurting and he threw himself into his work to protect himself from who knew what. Whenever Cameron had attempted conversation, Rodney had always given clipped replies, feigned a need to go and finish things and often avoided him completely, especially if John was around. Cameron frowned as he began to remember things, like John talking highly of Rodney, even fondly, when they had first met. He remembered seeing a rather wistful look in his eyes when he spoke of Rodney and dismissing it for some reason – why had he done that? Why hadn’t he probed the reason why? Perhaps because they had only begun the relationship and he was trying not to push John too much, too fast. He hadn’t wanted to scare him away.

Since the beginning of the expedition Rodney had been on John’s team, until they’d returned to Atlantis with Cameron as a new addition to the base. Cameron began to understand that’s when things had begun to change. John no longer spoke of Rodney anymore, though he’d been cut up about him leaving the team. He never saw them interact and Rodney had seemed to retreat into himself. 

Cameron stepped back into the main living area of their quarters and looked around with a pained look, considering something he hadn’t thought of before. Could it be John and Rodney had been close, closer than he could ever suspect and his role in John’s life had vastly changed their dynamic? Rodney and John were both submissives, but it wasn’t unheard of for submissives to be in relationships though it rarely worked out. He did something he’d never done before and went to the unit where they kept their clothes, his were the top two drawers, and John’s the lower two. He opened John’s and began rifling through them. He’d never invaded John’s privacy like that and felt a moment of guilt before he brushed it aside. John understood the consequences of a match. There were no secrets between them, nothing private or ones own.

Cameron sank down to the lower drawer, pulling aside items of clothing to find a small box at the back. He pulled it out and opened it up. There were photographs inside of different people from John’s life, his military days as a rookie, family occasions although those were fewer and he stood rather awkwardly by his father. There amongst them were some of the team and in each of them he and Rodney stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder and more, arms slung around one another, grins on their faces and one, buried at the bottom of them looking at one another, a look that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than love. Cameron stared at it as the pieces began falling into place. He shoved the pictures back into the box and placed it back where it belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, that went well, for once,” John grinned as he unhooked his P90 and handed it off to an airman. “Happy Kendrick?”

“Very Colonel,” Kendrick babbled, holding up a small box. “Some very interesting findings -.”

“Yeah yeah,” John nodded, having already heard the interesting samples of soil the botanist had discovered.

Kendrick rushed off, eager to begin his work and John smiled at Teyla and Ronan, “So – de-brief in say thirty minutes and then snacks?”

Teyla and Ronan agreed with smiles and they all split off. John was about to radio Cameron and inform him he was back when Stackhouse caught his attention as they walked past one another in the hallway.

“Everything okay while I was gone?” John asked him.

“Yes Sir,” Stackhouse informed him with a serious look. “Aside from a small accident in sector eight.”

“What did Rodney do this time?” John joked. Although they barely spoke these days, he always made it a habit to know what the man was up too, although Rodney didn’t know he kept tabs on him.

Stackhouse gave a frown and looked him in the eye, “It was McKay who was in the accident. Something about a terminal overload, he took a jolt and a fall. Doc’s got him holed up in the infirmary.”

John felt everything lurch inside at the idea Rodney was hurt though he was amazed Rodney had managed to keep himself intact this long. The man was prone to accidents.

“You okay Colonel?” Stackhouse asked him. John had gone pale and looked sick to his stomach.

“Fine, yeah,” John nodded, leaving him and getting to the nearest transporter, heading for the infirmary.

“Was that Sheppard?” Cameron asked Stackhouse as he walked through the gate room, knowing the team was due back.

“Yes Sir,” Stackhouse nodded. “I think he was headed to the infirmary to see McKay. Seemed concerned about him. Sir?”

Cameron didn’t wait to hear more, following in John’s footsteps quickly.

~

“What the hell were you thinking?” John demanded as Rodney swung his legs off the bed and smoothed his t-shirt down.

 

Rodney’s eyes pierced him with a hurt look before the shutters came down and he backtracked into self-defence mode.

“What do you care?” Rodney questioned, turning to look at Carson. “I’m good to go right?”

“Yes,” Carson nodded. “But you aren’t on active duty yet. Go and rest, I want to see you in the morning for a final check.”

John interrupted them, crowding into Rodney’s space as he glared angrily at him, “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I care.”

Rodney’s glare was white hot angry and John felt it draining his soul a touch.

“I said I’m fine,” Rodney said, a tight, clipped tone. He was reining everything in, John understood that.

John raised a hand, let his fingertips graze the soft bruise on Rodney’s cheek. The pain he saw in Rodney’s eyes wasn’t from the swelling, but the fact John couldn’t and shouldn’t, be doing that anymore.

“Rodney,” John whispered. The pain and desperation of having nearly lost him, the relief of him being alive, albeit battered and bruised.

“John,” Cameron said loudly to get both their attentions.

Sheppard snapped back with a jolt, stepping back a touch, back straight, hands to himself. Rodney swayed, looking faint before the defence mechanism descended again and he stood up painfully slowly, achingly close in proximity and avoiding looking at him. John turned to look at Cameron who was watching the both of them from the doorway.

“How are you feeling Rodney?” Cameron asked him in a concerned tone.

“Better,” Rodney replied tartly. “Just heading back to my rooms actually.”

“Can we escort you?” Cameron asked him.

Rodney looked at him in surprise, unsure how to reply, “No – no – I think I’m perfectly capable of getting there on my own.”

“We’ll walk you,” Cameron replied as if he hadn’t spoken at all. “John.”

Rodney stiffened as John slipped past him to Cameron’s side, taking the hand extended to him. He said bye to Carson and walked a little ahead of them if only to stop looking at where their hands intertwined. He couldn’t help but notice how Cameron led, how John naturally fell a half step behind and leaned into him for guidance. The growing knot of jealousy tightened and pulsed and Rodney knew it wasn’t only because Cameron had John now, but because John had a Dominant who cared so much, who was passionate about their match, who showed him and everybody else who he had chosen to match with. Rodney could only dream in his wildest fantasies for a Dominant like Cameron Mitchell to be that passionate about him. Of course Cameron had chosen John – Rodney knew it was stupid to think he would have ever considered him as a match. Why would anyone?

“I – this really isn’t necessary,” Rodney protested as they neared a transporter. “Honestly, I’ll be fine.”

“Actually, why not come back to our quarters?” Cameron asked conversationally. “I make a mean pasta and meatballs or so John says. You look like you could do with a decent meal and I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

“I’m perfectly capable -,” Rodney protested again as the doors closed behind them.

“Good, that’s settled,” Cameron said, loud and firm before pressing for transport to the living quarters of the city.

Rodney stared open mouthed before looking at John. John looked equally as shocked and terrified, swallowing down hard before avoiding Rodney’s eyes completely.

“Cam, Carson did say -,” John began quietly as the doors slipped open.

“I know what the good doctor said John,” Cameron replied. “But I’ve had time to think over a few things and after what I saw in there – I think it’s time we all had a talk.”

“Oh boy,” John sighed under his breath.

“Yeah,” Cameron agreed as he led the way to their quarters. “About time we got some truths out in the open, huh gentleman?”


	7. Chapter 7

Rodney looked terrified as the doors slid open, Cameron and John walking in side by side. He hovered by the door, suddenly weary and feeling famished. The quarters looked lived in, as much as it could for two military men who resided in it. The bed was neat, everywhere was tidy, but there were little things of each of them which made it inviting and homey. Rodney still holed himself up in a tiny closet of a room, despite having numerous choices to move into. Elizabeth had given up on asking him to choose more comfortable quarters. Anyway, his place was closest to the science area, so when he had eureka moments he didn’t have far to go to record and test his theories.

“Rodney, come in,” Cameron ordered gently.

Rodney automatically stepped forward and the doors closed behind him.

“Nice place,” Rodney said, because it was and because it was polite. Considering the tension in the air, particularly exuding from John’s stance, he figured it was a win to even be able to speak.

“Cam, I don’t think -,” John whispered, moving closer to him.

Cameron silenced him with a warning look, squaring up to him and lifting a hand to cup his cheek, “It’s okay John. I think I’ve known for a while, I was never sure, I never quite understood but I think this needs addressing. If by the end of this I’m wrong, I know you’ll tell me. Just promise me you won’t lie.”

John grimaced at the idea of lying to him and nodded his head, “Okay.”

Cameron lowered his voice a fraction, stepping closer so they were chest to chest, fingers sliding behind his neck, mouth at his ear.

“Go change,” He whispered gently. “Put on something comfortable.”

John leaned into him, breathing deep in and out a couple of times before nodding and pulling away. Cameron gave him a smile as he disappeared into the adjacent room they used to store their clothes.

Cameron turned his attention to Rodney who hadn’t moved from the door, watching with a pained, sorrowful look on his face.

“Rodney,” Cameron held out a hand to him. “You can come in you know?”

“I am in,” Rodney jutted out his chin matter of factly, stiff and closed off. His eyes darted from Cameron to the room John had gone into and back again. Back and forth, back and forth.

“He’ll be back in a minute,” Cameron pointed out gently. “Please Rodney, come and sit down. You look exhausted.”

Rodney bit down on a bark of laughter. Exhausted was not the word. Work pressure he could handle, but the emotional stuff had always played turmoil with his brain and nerves. He preferred mental conundrums that worked his brain than emotional ones that he couldn’t begin to comprehend. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept right since – since Cameron had come to live in the city on a more permanent basis and all because of John.

“Rodney, sit,” Cameron’s voice was commanding and Rodney shivered before walking to the chair Cameron was waving too. It had been a long time since anyone had given him orders and it felt good to obey.

The craving was aroused in him and he beat it down quickly. It would do no good to feed the need, Cameron was about to lay down some rules, that much he knew. Probably make sure he and John knew their rightful place and that wasn’t caressing and bonding in the medical bay in front of witnesses. That whatever was going on between them, whatever had existed had to come to an end once and for all. Rodney stared down at his boots so Cameron couldn’t read his face – he’d never been good at hiding his feelings and he felt a mixture of anger and anguish. What if Cameron told them he wanted them to keep their distance? It was bad enough these days, they never spent time alone together outside of their day to day work now Cameron was in the picture. They didn’t speak anymore, not like before. Rodney had been prepared for everything else to stop, but not their friendship. He didn’t have many friends, John for some reason unknown to either of them was the best one he’d ever had. A match that shouldn’t work but did in every sense.

There was the sound of feet padding across the floor and he figured John had returned. He looked up from his fidgeting fingers to see John slip gracefully to his knees at Cameron’s side, hands on his thighs, back straight, gazing up at Cameron with such love and devotion Rodney felt the craving rage inside. He looked away so he didn’t have to stomach the display of affection and be reminded he didn’t have that in his own life.

Cameron pulled up a chair so he was between them and sat down, “So – who wants to go first?”

Rodney wanted to curl up and hide. He dared not look at either of them. They hadn’t done anything together since John had told him he’d chosen Cameron to match with. It had been crushing but he couldn’t give John what he needed any more than John could give him what he needed. They’d tried but it wouldn’t ever be enough. They both desired a Dominant who could satisfy the need in them to obey. Didn’t mean to love went away though. Pieces of Rodney had piled up inside him the more he’d watched the love and devotion between Cameron and John play out. They’d talked and had said things wouldn’t change between them when really, they both knew Cameron’s presence changed everything.

When John finally broke the silence Rodney cringed and sunk lower in his seat.

“Rodney and I – we were lovers before -,” John began, breaking off and swallowing down hard.

“Before me?” Cameron asked him calmly.

“Yes Sir,” John replied, looking him in the eye. “Nothing has happened since we got together. I promise you that Cameron.”

Cameron smiled and leaned over, brushing a hand through his hair, “I’ve never doubted your loyalty sweetheart. Not even now. I’m trying to understand is all.”

“Why? What difference will it make?” Rodney snapped out. It was all well and good Cameron wanting things out in the open, but all it would lead to was hurt and he was the one hurting the most. Why should Cameron ever let them be around one another now when they were admitting they had feelings for one another? All this was leading to was them being torn further apart.

“Because you’re hurting,” Cameron said softly. “And I’ve begun to suspect I was the one causing that pain and I couldn’t understand how. The pieces were all there, I just couldn’t see the puzzle properly to put it all together.”

Rodney lifted his head and stared at him in surprise. If he’d grown two heads he wouldn’t be as surprised as he felt right then and there. Cameron wasn’t angry, he was quite the opposite. He –.

“You – care?” Rodney questioned.

For a moment a look of horror crossed Cameron’s face before he sat up and edged his chair closer to Rodney’s, hands clasping over his as he looked him in the eye.

“Of course I care,” Cameron said firmly. “You’re John’s best friend, more than that I’m beginning to see. And I’m a Dominant Rodney – you think I don’t see when a subby is suffering unnecessarily?”

“Nobody else seems to see,” Rodney shrugged, surprised by Cameron’s revelation.

“Actually, there have been some concerns,” Cameron assured him. “Elizabeth has voiced them, Teyla, we weren’t sure how to approach you. You seem so elusive when it comes to Dominants.”

“Rodney finds it hard to trust people,” John interrupted.

Rodney grimaced and gave a glare, “And you telling people that isn’t helping with that issue.”

Cameron gave a lopsided grin and squeezed his hands.

“So you two – how long were you…together, before I stepped in and broke it up,” He asked them.

“It was never – we -,” Rodney tumbled over his words.

“On and off around eleven months,” John replied clear and concisely. “But both being subbys – you can understand it was…difficult.”

“You love each other?” Cameron asked outright. He looked at John again and John stared straight back, a look of pain briefly crossing his face.

“Yes Sir. I love him, not the way I’ve fallen in love with you but … but it still means something,” John said, hoping it didn’t cause Cameron any pain to say it.

“And you Rodney?” Cameron asked him.

“Yes I love him,” Rodney admitted quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Cameron assured them both. “I don’t doubt John’s love and devotion to me any more than I doubt your love for him and his for you. If there is one thing I’ve learned from John, it’s that he’s got a pretty big heart and a lot of love to go around.”

“I – I thought you’d be jealous mad,” John admitted, dropping his eyes to the floor. “I was afraid you’d reject me or worse-.”

“Split us up,” Rodney finished for him. “Stop us seeing one another. Send me back to Earth even.”

“You think I’m that callous and cruel?” Cameron asked them in surprise.

“You’re a Dominant,” John replied without missing a beat, regretting his reaction immediately.

“Look at me John,” Cameron demanded. John raised his eyes slowly and looked at him, seeing the pain his words and sentiment inflicted. “Do you think I’m capable of that?”

John felt a rush of love fill him with the determined look in Cameron’s eyes as he asked him that question and he knew then and there he’d been stupid and made things awkward for no reason.

“No Sir,” He answered honestly.

“Don’t ever be flippant in a response like that again,” Cameron said sternly. “You’ll request the strap at a convenient time later to learn to think before you answer.”

“Yes Sir,” John answered meekly at the hurt in Cameron’s tone. 

Cameron returned his attention to Rodney, “Rodney I’m not bringing this all up now to simply break things up further. I can see the pain that’s caused already. I want this resolved and we can’t do that without talking about it and coming up with a solution. I promise you one thing – I’m not going to push you away and I certainly am not going to have you sent away.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Rodney questioned. “I’ve admitted still having feelings for John, you can’t allow that.”

“Can’t I?” Cameron asked him. “Didn’t I say John has a lot of love to go around. Why is it impossible to think I can’t find a way to make this work for all of us?”

“You – why would you do that?” Rodney asked with a frown. “I don’t understand.”

“You love John, I love John and he loves you,” Cameron said gently. “He has a lot of love but I know that isn’t easily given. There has to be something there - something meaningful for him to feel that way and I’d like to be given the time to understand it and perhaps discover the same reasons for myself.”

“Cam,” John said gently, understanding what he was saying. He gazed up at him, wanting nothing more than go to him and hold him. “Are you suggesting –we -.”

“At the moment I’m trying to come up with a solution,” Cameron turned to look at him. “I don’t easily share, but I figure if this has caused so much anguish it has to be over something worth saving. But we all have to be on board with the idea. How would you feel if I suggested I match another submissive with us?”

“Ordinarily I’d say no way,” John replied honestly before he looked at Rodney and felt a jolt of desire. “But in this case -.”

Rodney was looking from one to another, shocked and terrified. John understood, Rodney hadn’t ever been able to understand why he was attracted to him. He didn’t have a good track record when it came to liking himself. His brains yes but his beauty, not so much. A lot of his issues came down to body issues and self-esteem. Somehow John had patiently gotten around them, but it had taken time and he knew, right now, Rodney was contemplating how any Dominant like Cameron could see him as anything attractive to want to attempt a match with.

“How would you feel Rodney?” Cameron asked him.

“No,” Rodney said stiffly, pulling his hands away. The barriers of self-preservation stacked heavily around him like a shield. “I should leave.”

He was on his feet before Cameron could protest and it was only John getting to his feet and standing in his way that prevented him leaving. John reached out, hands on his shoulders and looked at him with an intense stare.

“I know you’re scared,” John said gently. “And freaked. That brain of yours is working on overdrive and you probably think this is a big joke or worse, why would anyone like Cam want to try a match with you. But don’t you see – it’s for us he’s doing this. For you, because you deserve a match with someone like him. He doesn’t want to see you suffering anymore than I do. Please Rodney, stay, listen to what he has to say, give us, all of us, a chance at this.”

“What if it doesn’t work huh? What if he doesn’t like me? What do I do when this fails?” Rodney demanded. “I’m the one who ends up cast aside.”

John looked past him to Cameron before cupping his face, drawing closer to him, “Do you still love me?”

Rodney stared at him, it had been so long without touching and holding one another. He’d missed this, he’d craved it for so long. But it wasn’t enough no matter how much they’d wanted it to be. He’d needed more, they both had.

“It isn’t enough,” Rodney said, feeling his defences weakening.

“It will be with Cameron matched to both of us,” John whispered, still staring into his eyes. “It’ll be better than enough. I promise, we can make this work, we all have to make the commitment to try.”

“He’s – military,” Rodney said weakly. John smiled, knowing Rodney’s distaste for the strict life of military Dominants.

“So am I, never stopped us,” John pointed out, brushing his weak excuse aside. “Besides, you work better under a strict environment and don’t you deny it. He’ll give you the structure you need and the freedom within it, honestly Rodney, give him a chance to show you. Please.”

Rodney stared, unable to begin trying to understand why they would try this or explain why it was going to be a complete failure.

“Please Rodney,” Cameron said, coming to stand behind him. He rested his hands on his hips as he watched John. “I’m willing to try, John I know wants this. Why deny yourself what you need?”

“Because I’m scared,” Rodney said honestly, not taking his eyes off John.

“We’re all scared of something,” John reminded him. “It makes us work harder to make it work, though, right?”

“Easy for you to say,” Rodney replied quietly. He gave a labored sigh, “Fine. Let’s try.”

John grinned and looked over his shoulder at Cameron who stepped even closer, pressing up against Rodney, chest to his back, sliding his hands up his back and brushing his fingers against the skin of his neck.

“Good, first thing I think you two need to do is kiss and make up,” Cameron grinned, pushing Rodney’s head forward.

John eagerly agreed, pulling him in and planting a hungry kiss against his mouth. Rodney was stiff only for a moment before he relaxed, hands twisting into John’s t-shirt and pulling him closer, their mouths naturally moving in the first kiss they’d exchanged in months. Rodney suddenly jerked away and hissed in pain. His swollen jaw wasn’t up for the tongue hockey John was used to with him. John looked concerned and went to brush the spot but Cameron was too quick for him, turning Rodney to him quickly and caressing the bruise himself.

“Did Carson give you anything for that?” Cameron asked him.

“Pills for the pain and swelling,” Rodney explained.

“Be sure to take them,” Cameron told him, cupping his neck and pulling him in. He pressed a kiss to the un-swollen side of Rodney’s face, it was soft and gentle and Rodney seemed surprised by it.

Cameron grinned at him as he pulled back, “Don’t worry, I intend to get well acquainted with those lips when you’re better. Right now, how about some food? You look like you’re in dire need of a decent meal.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ll walk you back to your quarters,” Cameron said after they finished dinner and had cleared up.

“There’s no need, really,” Rodney pointed out, self-conscious about his quarters and what Cameron would think of them if he invited himself in.

“I want too,” Cameron told him with a smile. “John, I won’t be gone long, you can get ready for bed and wait for me.”

John walked them as far as the door, grinning at Rodney eagerly. It was a big weight off his shoulders now they were able to be friends properly again.

“See you tomorrow I guess,” He said, leaning on the doorpost.

Rodney gave him a shy glance and nodded, feeling awkward after too long denying a closeness to his friend and lover. He’d missed John, more than anyone would know, but dropping his defences around Cameron would take time still. John had been right when he’d mentioned his trust issues, it had taken long enough to let John in under his prickly exterior. He and Cam approached the transporter at an easy pace in silence. Rodney began feeling awkward and when he got awkward he babbled. He pressed his lips firmly together to save himself some embarrassment.

“I know this is going to take time to adjust too,” Cameron said as they stood in the transporter and Rodney selected his area of the city. “I don’t want you to feel under pressure for things to change overnight. Most of all I want you to be comfortable with this arrangement if it’s really what you want.”

Rodney frowned, feeling a buzz of panic, “What if it wasn’t what I wanted?”

Cameron looked at him questioningly and saw the panic in his eyes. He smiled and put a hand lightly on his shoulder, “It’s okay Rodney, I’m not saying you don’t want this. I was giving you the opportunity to say it, though, just in case you felt pressured – John can be very persuasive.”

“Tell me about it,” Rodney gave a small smile.

“It can’t have been easy these last few months, what with John and me-,” Cameron paused as the doors slid open and they stepped out into the corridor. He frowned and looked around, “Is this the science halls?”

“The labs are on this level yes,” Rodney pointed out, waving up the hall. “I’m right up here.”

“You live in the science halls?” Cameron asked him in surprise. 

“Never got around to finding a better place,” Rodney shrugged. 

“Anyway,” Cameron said slowly, turning the conversation back to his initial point. “John and I starting out – I didn’t know, I mean if I’d understood.”

“We knew it wasn’t really going to go anywhere,” Rodney explained, surprised how open he could be about it. “We both needed more and we couldn’t give each other what we really needed. Both of us knew one day it would end when one or both of us matched to a Dominant. I wasn’t surprised when John told me, I was surprised by how quick it became evident you were meant for each other. I guess I wasn’t being honest with myself when I said I’d be able to let him go as easily as I thought it would.”

Rodney paused at a door and turned to face Cameron with a worried expression, “You aren’t going to punish him are you? For keeping us secret. I – I didn’t want him to lose out on what you have. I thought if you knew, you’d have broken things off with him or-.”

“Or cut you out of his life,” Cameron nodded in understanding. “Only you ended up cutting yourself off instead for no reason.”

“There was a reason,” Rodney admitted. “It was hard, seeing him so happy with you. It wasn’t jealousy, or maybe it was, maybe it was something more.”

“You both said it yourselves, you still love each other. Doesn’t mean he loves me any less – in fact, I think his love is stronger because I’ve shown him I understand and I do Rodney. I want this to work for all of us. You deserve some attention and happiness too.”

“That’s what surprises me,” Rodney said with a surprised look. “Why would a guy like you even care about someone like me?”

“Jesus Rodney,” Cameron said, wincing. “Never mind trust issues – you’ve got some self-esteem issues we need to work on too.”

“It’s true,” Rodney shrugged, dipping his head down and he stared at his boots.

“All right I’ll be upfront and honest,” Cameron squared up to him. “I didn’t get you in the beginning – you talk too much, about stuff I don’t understand and I’ve spent enough time with Sam to get my head around some doohickeys and thingamajigs, but you are on another level – don’t ever tell her I said that. You’re quirky and you have strange habits, you’re arrogant and you seem to annoy everyone and yet all of those people I thought you annoyed care deeply about you. You overhear a lot of talk in the city and you won’t believe the amount of times I heard people asking after you. You may have managed to piss off every scientist living in this place but each and every one of them respects you. And then there is John, who doesn’t give his heart easily either and who doesn’t wear his emotions on his sleeve and yet when it comes to you it’s like he’s a different person. And I figured that from just spending a few hours with you both together. That tells me you are worth the time and effort I’m willing to put into this. I’m not doing this for John, I’m doing it for you and for me, because I think it’s worth it. I think this will be good for us.”

“Then let me be honest,” Rodney looked him in the eye. “John was right, I do have trust issues, so this won’t be some sudden romance. I’m probably going to test you more than you expect or want and no doubt there will be times you wonder why you’ve even bothered with me. I’ll have questions like all of the time. All I can say is I’ll try, ask you to be patient and hopefully we can make this work. And thank you, for the chance, because you’re right, I’ve missed John. I’d like to think I can have what you have together, but I can’t see that far ahead so for now, I’ll settle for taking it a day at a time.”

“A day at a time,” Cameron nodded. “Sounds like a good place to start.”

“Thank you for the meal,” Rodney smiled, looking suddenly weary like there was a weight lifted off his shoulders. “And for walking me back.”

“You feeling okay?” Cameron asked him with a look of concern.

“Tired, a little headache,” Rodney explained, pressing a palm to his cheek. “And this aches a little too.”

“Take those pills Carson prescribed,” Cameron told him. “Join John and me for breakfast and we’ll go see the doc together.”

Rodney nodded in agreement and went to retreat into his rooms, “Well, uh, good night then Cameron.”

“Good night Rodney,” Cameron smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll radio in the morning.”

~

“Sir, before we go to bed,” John said quietly, standing behind him, arm outstretched with the strap dangling from his hand. “I’m sorry for what I said, it was hurtful and you were right, I wasn’t thinking when I said it.”

“Over the bed,” Cameron said with a nod, taking the strap from him.

John walked with heavy steps to the bed, widening his stance, feet planted on the floor as he leaned down, bracing his hands on the mattress.

“It’s been a long day,” Cameron sighed as he approached him. “The end of a long few months. I’m glad we’ve begun to work things out with Rodney – it’s been hard for both of you and I was blind to it. What you said did hurt, because I thought you thought better of me.”

“I do,” John replied quietly.

“You do now, but for a moment there -,” Cameron pointed out, his words trailing off. He didn’t often lecture and scold, John could close off if he was too stringent. Cameron blamed it on his upbringing under his father's iron fist household but he’d learned to adapt. “Hold still, you’re done when I say you are.”

John hung his head in shame – he didn’t usually give Cameron problem enough to punish him. He knew the words and sentiment had hurt him to the core to have earned a strapping for it. Three little words that were about to cause him a lot of pain too.

Cameron was a beast with the strap, John had learned. When he was done his skin was on fire, he felt raw, like Cameron had pummelled his being with an emotional strapping of its own. He was snivelling and crying, begging for it to be over before it actually was. Cameron had him stand nose to wall for a full fifteen minutes afterwards, hands on his head, sniffling, ass on fire, drained and spent and feeling wholly sorry for speaking before thinking about his words. Cam spent the rest of the evening putting him back together, spreading Carson’s wonder balm over his ass, kissing, caressing, holding and rocking him until he fell asleep under the hazy blanket of submission. He slept soundly, relieved things would finally change for Rodney, for them all.


	9. Chapter 9

“Mitchell to McKay,” Cameron said over the radio as John pulled on his jacket. John snorted and rolled his eyes over to him. 

“I’m telling you – he’ll still be asl-,” John pointed out before being cut off as Rodney’s voice piped through to the two of them.

“McKay here.”

“We’re heading for breakfast in five,” Cameron smiled smugly at John as he spoke. “Should we swing by for you?”

“I’ll meet you there,” Rodney replied breezily before hastily adding. “Thanks.”

Cameron grinned wider as John checked himself in the mirror and grimaced at the pull of his pants over his ass. It would sting for a few days and he hoped whatever mission they went on next didn’t prove too intense.

“No need to look so smug,” John said to their reflections as Cam grinned like a Cheshire cat behind him.

“Stop admiring yourself flyboy and move your ass,” Cameron laughed, heading for the door.

John followed him out, mentally locking the door and fell into step beside him, shaking his head, “Rodney never gets up this early.”

“Maybe he was already awake,” Cameron shrugged. “Maybe he had a eureka moment early this morning, you said that happens.”

“Yeah, it does,” John agreed not sounding convinced.

“Or maybe it’s because he wants to start this the right way,” Cam said as they transported to the communal area where the mess was.

They arrived to a bustling scene of activity as the city began to wake up and there was Rodney, sitting at a table by the windows, looking out for them, a full tray of food in front of him. 

“I guess so,” John said impressed. He and Cameron loaded up some food and headed over to join him.

“Mornin’,” Cameron smiled as he sat down beside Rodney and nudged him with his shoulder. “How you feelin’?”

“I slept okay,” Rodney pointed out. “Those pills Carson gave me were pretty strong, knocked the headache and the sense out of me but I got the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“That’s some bruise,” John pointed out with a frown. Rodney’s jaw was beginning to go blue-green and was swollen up still. “You should take it easy for a few days.”

“Let’s see what Carson says shall we hmm?” Rodney said to him, looking in better spirits than John had seen him in weeks. “There’s still a lot of info to trudge through from the new science area we’ve found – the systems are proving very interesting. I think we’re on the edge of a breakthrough -.”

“Like you said, let’s see what Carson has to say before we get ahead of ourselves,” Cameron chuckled with a shake of his head.

“You’ll find it hard to reign back his enthusiasm,” John warned him as he bit into his toast.

“Uh, sitting right here thanks,” Rodney shot over to him.

“What? It’s true,” John shrugged. “Anyway, now that we’re speaking again, I thought maybe you’d quit sulking and re-join the team.”

“Sulking?” Rodney questioned with a look of protest, “I wasn’t sulking. My reasons were – are – justified. Have you seen the things we’ve done the last few months!”

“I’m just saying,” John said, placing his food down and glaring at him. Rodney could be such a hard headed ass sometimes.

“Okay you two that’s enough,” Cameron said sternly. “This conversation can wait until later, in private.”

Rodney sulk now, pursing his lips and glaring down at his food as John glanced apologetically at Cameron and began eating. The rest of breakfast was eaten mainly in silence, John and Rodney shooting angry looks at one another much to Cameron’s amusement. He could see he was going to have his hands full when the two men argued.

“Well Doctor Weir has asked me to recon more of the mainland today, so if Carson does clear you for duty how about the three of us take off for the day?” Cameron suggested as they finished up. He saw John looking at him quizzically. “I already requested your schedule be clear for today. In fact, I’m thinking of making it a weekly occurrence, there’s too many days we are like passing ships in the night. I’ll be talking to Elizabeth later about it, I don’t think I’m the only one feeling that kind of pressure.”

John wanted to ask him if he was going to ask his opinion beforehand but he bit his tongue. If that was what Cameron wanted for them, he was well within his means to ask without consulting him first. They led a fairly free existence for being in a military match, Cameron wasn’t a militant Dominant in terms of the ground rules and control he imposed when in public. If John was honest, he knew it would be a challenge to have a day set aside to fully commit but twenty-four-hour control was better than 24/7 like some couples had.

“Me too?” Rodney asked in conversation, seemingly not worried by the prospect, more curious if Cameron had thought about planning him into the idea.

“Of course,” Cameron agreed, “And as we get into this, we could arrange for a day altogether or I can see about a day for each of you. Or maybe we mix it up, some weeks we’re altogether, other times I focus on one or the other depending on how you both are. We can figure out the details once something is set in place.”

Rodney smiled gently and finished his coffee without further comment. John watched him, seeing the surprise in his brow and smiled himself. It was nice to see Rodney enjoying the care and attention of a Dominant, even in the small gesture of Cameron giving thought to the new structure of their relationship.

~

“It’ll take a few days for the swelling to go down,” Carson smiled as he checked him over. “But other than that you’re fine to return to work, light duty for now Rodney. I want you to take it easy the next few days, which for you means finishing work around seven and actually eating a decent meal once in a while.”

“Yes yes yes,” Rodney sighed impatiently waving his hand at him. “Food, sleep, you have no idea about my workload as per usual.”

“Rodney,” Cameron chided patiently. “He has your best interest at heart. Thanks, Beckett, we’ll be in touch if he takes any funny turns. Any further medication?”

“He’s to take those pills I gave him,” Carson told them, looking at Cameron in some confusion. “If there’s any pain, but he doesn’t have to finish the whole course. It’ll heal up well enough on its own”

“All right, thanks,” Cameron smiled. “Well then c’mon, let’s not waste any more time.”

Carson watched the three walk away altogether, open-mouthed at the change in Rodney in only twelve hours. He stared as Sheppard stepped out ahead as Mitchell and Rodney walked side by side and Mitchell set his hand at the small of Rodney’s back. Carson wandered to the doorway simply to keep watching, because he wasn’t quite sure he could believe what he was witnessing.

“Hey Doc,” Lorne arrived with his usual eagerness to start a day, frowning and gazing round in the general direction Carson was staring at. “I miss something?”

“You seen that?” Carson asked as he cocked his head to where Rodney, Mitchell and Sheppard were moving through the main hallway to a transporter.

Lorne peered after the three men who disappeared, “Yeah – so?”

“Rodney was in here for a quick check up so I could clear him for work. The Colonel’s – well they were – accompanying him,” Carson’s brow furrowed and he looked at Evan. “Colonel Mitchell seemed, well it was like he was taking charge like he were...”

Lorne looked at him and there was a look of realisation on his face as he took in Carson’s confusion, “Oh – no way – you think – but Mitchell and Sheppard – I mean – no, no way Doc.”

“I’m tellin’ you son,” Carson nodded as he wandered back into the medical bay. “There is something going on there, I witnessed it with me own eyes.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Either of you guys want to practice your flying?” John asked as he took Jumper One out of the bay and set a course for the mainland. “Rodney – there’s still a chance you can learn to fly in a straight line longer than ten seconds.”

“Ha ha,” Rodney rolled his eyes at him. “So I can’t fly it straight – but where’d you be if it broke down huh?”

“Fair point,” John smirked, checking his course and taking in the co-ordinates they were headed for. They hadn’t explored much in terms of the mainland, the Athosian’s helped a lot but they could only hike so far. He knew plans were underway to get a group together for an expedition set to last a few months but Elizabeth was being careful, ensuring every detail was covered first. In the meanwhile every now and then teams from Atlantis would venture along the coastline to explore further and there had been some interesting readings flag up of possible signs of civilisation, long gone but perhaps connections to the Ancient’s who had once lived on the land mass of the planet.

“I know how difficult it is for you to relinquish control when it comes to this Jumper,” Cameron grinned over at him, swivelling the co-pilot seat so he could face Rodney who was sat behind him instead. “How about we chat instead?”

Rodney looked like a rabbit caught in headlights for a moment, eyes going wide before he wriggled uncomfortably in his seat. There was nowhere to escape in the Jumper and he was still trying to get his head around Cameron’s suggestion of them all being in a relationship together. Talking meant personal questions, he knew that and he didn’t do good with personal.

“Okay that look worries me,” Cameron said with a small laugh. “I always thought people could never shut you up.”

“I – yes that’s true but –,” Rodney internally groaned. Babbling – he was babbling.

“Rodney finds it hard to make new friends,” John said without taking is eyes from the window, not that he was in any danger of crashing into anything. “He talks a lot but it’s usually babbling because he’s nervous.”

“Yes thank you Doctor Freud, I’m perfectly capable of answering for myself,” Rodney pointed out to him, even though it were true.

“John, shut up and fly the damn ship,” Cameron chided gently, keeping his attention on Rodney.

John smirked and clamped his lips together. He was only trying to help but Rodney was now on his own.

“Look I know this is going to feel awkward,” Cameron said, trying to look as relaxed as possible. “But it won’t work if we don’t get to know each other first and there’s details we need to know and understand about one another. Professionally I know all about you, because I’ve read up on your files like you can read up on mine. But it’s the personal stuff we need to figure out.”

“Well, John’s right,” Rodney admitted. “I babble when I’m nervous. I don’t do personal very well – end up making a fool out of myself most of the time.”

John made a noise and Rodney could see the look in his eyes, John didn’t like it when he put himself down like that.

“Well, you haven’t made a fool out of yourself in front of me yet,” Cameron assured him. “Unless you count how you and John have gone about this whole situation before now. But I hold you both accountable for that.”

“We’re both submissives, it was never going to work,” Rodney said with a sad look. “When he met you – well it was obvious from the start, you were everything he needed and more.”

Cameron smiled and glanced over at John, whose face had softened. He glanced his way, flushed and dipped his eyes, concentrating on their course again. But there was a sad look too, that his friend had had to suffer because of his happiness.

“So you sacrificed your happiness because you thought it was the only way forward,” Cameron said to Rodney.

“I didn’t think you liked me,” Rodney pointed out to him.

Cameron looked guilty and looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers, “It wasn’t that I didn’t like you. Maybe I listened too much to the gossip, the wrong kind of people.”

He felt rather than saw John jerk his head around at him, realising how it sounded as he looked up at Rodney who looked hurt and mortified.

“No, no,” Cameron backtracked before taking a breath and leaning forward. “Okay stop, before that over active brain of yours goes into overdrive. Look Rodney, people talk okay? You have to know there are some assholes who don’t like you – like – like that Kavanaugh guy. That guy is a genuine pain in the ass. Took me a while to figure that out, because I give everyone a chance and I gotta say, he doesn’t have much good to say about you, or many people for that matter. And you have pissed off a couple of the scientists.”

Rodney began to relax again, admitting he understood what Cameron was saying, he did manage to rub people up the wrong way.

“Then there was the fact you and John had fallen out and weren’t talking. I see that now it was a way of you both coping with me being in the picture, but I figured he had his reasons not to get on with you. He doesn’t cut people off for no reason, but it was my own fault for not pushing for answers to further understand the situation. I took for granted that his reasons were genuine instead of judging you for myself,” Cameron continued.

John squirmed in his seat at the implied guilt and didn’t dare look at him.

“But anyway,” Cameron changed the subject. The tension was becoming awkward and that wasn’t his aim. “We’re past that now, we can move on. You’ve both changed these last twelve hours, simply because it’s all out in the open. The way I’ve seen you two interact, I can see there’s something special there and I want to be part of that. So tell me something about you.”

“What would you like to know?” Rodney asked him.

“What do you look for in a Dominant?” Cameron asked him. “I know you’re going to be a handful, but I need to know what kind of control to impose. I’ve got rules and you need to live by them or this won’t work, but there’s no point in my getting strict and heavy handed if you react to a different kind of control. How I deal with you may be different to how I deal with John.”

“I need to understand,” Rodney pointed out to him. “Why you may expect something or do something. I’ve been with too many Dominant’s who lay out rules and expect you to abide by the them without explaining why or how it benefits us. Same with punishment – I get that it will happen, but don’t punish me without saying why.”

“I never have and never would,” Cameron promised him. “You can ask John - I don’t like to lecture too much, unless I feel it necessary but I would never punish or discipline without a reason and never when angry. Take last night, I told John I’d punish him later because to punish him immediately, when I was angry and hurt by his comment wouldn’t have been the right thing to do.”

“I need to have space,” Rodney nodded as he continued, tapping the side of his head. “This brain works on overdrive most of the time let me tell you. There're times I need to sit and get it all out-.”

“Eureka moments,” Cameron smiled, sitting back again. “John’s told me about them.”

Rodney glanced over at John and smiled a little, “He did?”

“I’ve had my fair share of dealing with genius Rodney,” Cameron laughed in amusement. “I worked with Carter and Daniel remember?”

“So you’d understand if I requested – time out – as it were,” Rodney asked him. “Other Dominants I’ve been with, they didn’t like it when I – switched off from them.”

“We’ll have to figure it out as we go along I guess,” Cameron told him. “I mean I’ll try and give you that. I guess I will say if it’s within a punishment or discipline time then no, that won’t be something that will happen but I will be flexible on a normal basis.”

Rodney looked surprised and paused before smiling, “Well thanks. I mean you get that means if you say, impose a curfew for 2200 and I’m in the middle of something that I can’t drag myself away from-.”

“I’ll be flexible as long as it isn’t a detriment to your health and wellbeing,” Cameron corrected. “You don’t take care of yourself Rodney, that much I have noticed. Yes, there’ll be times you can’t drag yourself away from something but again, I’ll judge at the time whether it is something you can go back to or not. Not every breakthrough is a life or death situation right?”

“No, I guess you’re right,” Rodney admitted. “But still thanks.”

Rodney hadn’t ever had real success finding a Dominant who were thoughtful enough to give him flexibility when it came to his methods. He knew his brain worked on overdrive ninety nine percent of the time and being constrained by a Dominants demands could be stifling for a man like him. Which was why he’d been alone most of his life, when it came to relationships, he’d long ago learned Dominants didn’t go for people like him. He wasn’t worth the effort needed and he was more than sceptical Cameron would be on the same wavelength. But John had asked him to trust him and so for now, he was willing to try.

“We’ll work out the details later, right now we’re getting to know one another,” Cameron continued. “John works within rules and so will you, whether they’ll be the same is something I need to figure out. Personally I don’t think I want to have a different set of rules for you both, but you’re two very different submissives so I guess I’ve a lot to learn. John knows his boundaries, I’m open minded enough to know it’s going to take you time to figure those out for yourself when it comes to us.”

“Any rules you want to make me aware of?” Rodney asked him.

“Well, here’s one for the both of you,” Cameron said, looking at them. “No more secrets. I get why you thought you could put this behind you, but all you’ve done is create hurt for yourselves and I don’t like seeing that. So be honest with me and I’ll be honest with you.”

Both submissives nodded and Cameron didn’t push the subject, he knew John didn’t respond well to being lectured constantly and he didn’t know Rodney enough to know how he responded to them either.

“As for curfews and the likes – I like to wind down with John on an evening, so missions aside for obvious reasons, he’s to be back at our quarters no later than 2000,” Cameron pointed out. “I don’t keep dibs on him 24/7, but he keeps me informed of what he’s up to anyway so I don’t worry. He’s free to roam around and be with his friends, socialise and the likes and he has responsibilities of course. But from 2000 his time is ours. He needs that at the end of the day anyway, to help him unwind and unburden.”

Rodney didn’t look impressed by a 2000 curfew and looked pained at the idea. Cameron grinned and shook his head at him, “Rodney, I’m not trying to stifle that creative genius of yours. But I need to figure how to get you unwound too so work with me here. How about we agree to you following the curfew rule for say a couple of weeks and see how it goes. You may find it’s something you need or we may find it’s something we need to be more flexible with.”

“What happens if curfew is missed?” Rodney asked, trying to get a feel for how strict Cameron operated.

“John, care to get in on this?” Cameron asked him, “That is if you have anything positive and useful to say. Keep the sarcasm for later.”

“If I’m running late for any reason I give a heads up,” John replied, looking over at Rodney. “Has to be a legitimate reason – I tried the ‘I lost track of time’ excuse the first few times and all it got me was a session over the knee. Safe to say I make it home now, usually before 8.”

Cameron smiled, watching Rodney’s face as John explained. Rodney’s expression didn’t change and he couldn’t read his reaction when it came to punishment and discipline.

“Main punishment is a spanking,” Cameron said seriously. “Over the knee for minor indiscretions, like missing curfew or failure to follow a simple command if there is a poor excuse for it. For a more extreme punishment it’s bent over the bed with a punishment tool – I favour the strap but I also own a paddle, switch and a cane and I warn you I’m an expert in all of them.”

“He took lessons,” John said as a warning to Rodney, having learned the hard way about all the tools at Cameron’s disposal.

“Was that sarcasm?” Cameron glanced his way to better read him.

“No Sir, just explaining the facts,” John promised, looking him in the eye to show his honesty. He looked at the readouts on the screen. “Approaching landing co-ordinates, we are three minutes out.”

“So any thoughts so far Rodney?” Cameron asked him. “You look a little un-nerved.”

“Well I don’t think any subby welcomes punishment,” Rodney admitted. “And I have a very low pain threshold.”

“Guess that means you need to behave,” Cameron pointed out to him. “I don’t punish without good reason, that much I can assure you of. Right John?”

“Right,” John agreed with a nod. “He’s fair and honest about it Rodney, every time.”

Cameron smiled at John’s candour on the subject and turned in his chair to check their approach. He’d fallen in love with the mainland of the planet, the landscape reminded him of home. John took the jumper down to the designated coordinates and let Atlantis know they’d arrived safely.


	11. Chapter 11

They explored the immediate area before heading for the location that had been picked up by previous teams for further exploration. In truth, there were other teams who could head up such a trek but Cameron had wanted the time alone with John and it had proved a perfect opportunity to get to know Rodney better. 

Aside from the bitching about how far they had to walk, which amused rather than irritated Cameron, he was impressed by the man’s ability to do several things at once. He babbled, took readings and made notes of various vegetation to pass along to the necessary people whilst giving his opinion of botanists which wasn’t all that high. He also managed to discuss the continued exploration of the city, they’d discovered what could possibly be an entire hospital on the south side of the city, his ideas for furthering the jumpers capabilities, the possibilities of a radio system to provide entertainment to the inhabitants of the city and how there was a team working on a code that would instantly translate ancient into language they could understand, be you English, French, Czech and the likes and complained that he didn’t think his sun protection cream was a high enough factor.

Cameron was equally fascinated and mentally exhausted having taken all of the information in, as well as Rodney’s constant ability to segway onto a different topic every five minutes by the time they reached the small abandoned village outpost they’d been hiking too. He’d also had time to watch John and Rodney interact and bounce off one another and it was pleasantly surprising how good they really got on. All in all it left Cameron a lot to think about, his main thinking being Rodney was desperate for someone to take him out of his head for a time, be that short or long and Cameron was itching to begin on helping him do that. He didn’t think even Rodney realised it was what he craved, because he’d filled that void with so much stuff to prevent himself thinking about it.

The village was nothing more than basic huts of stone and thatch, an abandoned well stood in the middle and the place was rundown and overgrown with weeds. They explored, discovering a road that led away from the village out into the surrounding fields and they figured the inhabitants had possibly farmed there.

“Anything of interest to take back?” Cameron asked as they cleared an area and sat to eat.

“Well, I think it could be a good place for the exploration team once they set on the way. It isn’t that far off course from where they’re going, they could use it as a stopping point, wouldn’t take much to get the shelters into liveable conditions again,” John suggested.

“The Athosians are exploring further and further,” Rodney added. “Possible some of them may want to take this place over, set up the farms again. Never know, could be they can grow something worth trading.”

“Any idea why the ancients would have a small farming community here?” Cameron questioned with a frown. “Considering how advanced they were.”

“Yes, it’s a confusion isn’t it,” Rodney agreed. 

“Maybe not all of them wanted the same things,” John pointed out. “Maybe they wanted a basic, honest life.”

“Living off the earth, how quaint,” Rodney rolled his eyes. 

Cameron chuckled and John grinned, of course, Rodney couldn’t imagine living a basic existence. His brain probably screamed in terror at the idea.

“Well, being a farmers son I guess I can understand the philosophy,” Cameron smiled.

Rodney stared and gulped, glancing away as he wrung his hands together, “Yes well, I mean I didn’t mean-.”

Cameron laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry Rodney, I wasn’t saying it to get at you. I understand where you’re coming from. I couldn’t give up my life now to go work on my father’s farm, no way. But don’t you sometimes wish you could switch off and disconnect for a little while.”

Rodney looked wistful but didn’t answer and Cameron knew he was right, Rodney definitely needed that in his life right now, even if he couldn’t voice it. He trailed his hand along Rodney’s jaw and cupped his chin, drawing his face up to look at him.

“We’re taking this one day at a time,” Cameron promised. “But there’ll be a day soon we do that for you, may not be far off but I promise I won’t push you before you’re ready.”

Rodney’s eyes grew wide, staring at him and Cameron could see the need as well as the fear. Rodney wasn’t ready just yet for that, but Cameron knew it wouldn’t be long before he could help take him out of his head for a time. Cameron smiled and sat back, finishing off his sandwiches before he lay down, head propped up against his pack as he sighed contentedly.

“Well, I gotta admit,” He smiled. “This is the life.”

John grinned, slid on his sunglasses and ended up lying against him, head on Cam’s stomach as he stretched out, Cam lazily drawing his fingers through his hair. Rodney nibbled on cookies, finished his coffee and lost himself in a data-pad. Cameron was about to suggest to him he should lay down and relax but he took a long hard look at him and realised Rodney was relaxed, looking more content than he’d seen him before. Rodney reading through code at his leisure was evidently his way of relaxing.

John dozed and Cameron watched, studying and filing things away, frowning when he saw Rodney lift a hand to his jaw and give a wince before his fingers dropped to the pad again. A few minutes later it happened again and Cameron knew he’d hit the nail on the head – Rodney got so caught up in his brain that looking after himself had naturally become a second priority.

“Rodney,” Cameron said. Rodney didn’t stop or look over, but Cameron didn’t think he was purposefully ignoring him. He simply wasn’t hearing him amidst the code. He repeated his name, louder this time, enough for John to jolt up a little in alarm. Cameron slipped his hand resting on John’s shoulders down to his chest, palm flat as he drew him down with a calming reassurance.

“Hmm huh?” Rodney blinked and glanced around him like he’d forgotten he had company. 

“Take a couple of pills with some water,” Cameron told him.

Rodney looked confused, brow furrowing, “Pills?”

“For your jaw. It’s aching,” Cameron pointed out with a small smile. “You keep rubbing at it and you’ve got a permanent wince on your brow.”

Rodney looked surprised that he’d even noticed and fumbled in a pocket for his pills, drawing the small bottle out. He swallowed two down with some water and turned back to his datapad, much to Cameron’s amusement. He caught John smirking and turned his attention to him as John rolled over onto his stomach and inched closer to look at him face to face.

“Don’t worry,” John chuckled quietly. “It’s not you, it’s him.”

Cameron grinned and shook his head as John got comfortable lying against him.

“Seriously – he has a close relationship with that datapad,” John explained. “Don’t get it personally but -.”

“He’s happy and he’s relaxed,” Cameron chuckled. “So who are either of us to complain?”

“True,” John smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “But you may have to advise him to leave it at his place when you invite him over.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Cameron smiled back, pulling him closer, a possessive hand wrapping around his waist. They kissed slow and easy, enjoying the peace and quiet, knowing there wasn’t any rush to move on. “How are you feeling about all of this? I know I’ve sprung it on you, didn’t really pause to think maybe it isn’t what you want – another person in this relationship.”

“You think I’d have reacted the way I did last night if it wasn’t something I want?” John said to him in surprise. “I’d have said something before now Cam.”

“Really? Because it took me to have a long hard look at things before I said something and I didn’t have much to work on,” Cameron retorted.

“Do I have to keep apologising?” John asked, looking a little hurt at the implied accusation though he understood Cameron’s point.

“No,” Cameron sighed and squeezed him gently. “Sorry – I’ll try not to keep bringing it up. I can understand your reasons I guess, not every Dominant would be as understanding. We can be very possessive about our submissives.”

“Which I love about you,” John reminded him. “I wasn’t willing for Rodney to be hurt any more than he had to be. I know you aren’t that kind of Dominant but in the beginning I didn’t know that and I had to figure out the kind of man you were first. Then – well – I was afraid of telling because – it wasn’t so much the chance I’d have to cut Rodney out as, I was afraid you’d be so angry that -.”

“You thought I’d dump you,” Cameron said knowingly, suspecting that were part of John’s thinking.

John looked pained and lowered his eyes, “Yes Sir. I didn’t want to take that risk. I’ve never been with a Dominant who makes me feel like you do, who makes me think and act and obey like it isn’t an effort or a strain. I love you and I didn’t want to lose you. I was afraid you were going to see it as some kind of betrayal because I wasn’t honest from the start about Rodney and me.”

“I understand, in some part,” Cameron assured him. “It would have saved you both a lot of heartache, especially Rodney. You’ve been getting the benefits of being in a relationship with me and all that entails but he’s been on the side lines, having to bear witness to it without anyone to comfort and support him through. So you can see why I’m a little bitter about it. Well, not bitter but – well you know what I mean.”

“Yeah I know what you mean,” John settled against him, head on his chest as he cuddled in. “It’s a relief to know I was wrong and being stupid about this whole thing.”

Cameron held him close and watched Rodney again, his brow had eased to a relaxed look again and he eventually set the data pad aside and leaned back on his hands, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Rodney,” Cameron said to get his attention.

Rodney looked around at them, surprised to find them entwined so closely. Cameron smirked, Rodney had probably missed John moving about and their entire conversation in general.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Cameron pointed out to him.

Rodney gave that rabbit in headlights look again at the suggestion and Cameron smiled gently to assure him it was perfectly fine to do so. He felt John move to his side and settle his head against his arm like he was making room.

“Uh – I’m not really good with the uh – you know – PDA and all of that,” Rodney sat up hurriedly, looking uncomfortable.

“I’ll bear that in mind next time I want to plant a kiss on you in the gate room,” Cameron grinned. “But right here and now it’s just the three of us, so come over here, please.”

He asked like it were a suggestion and not an order and watched Rodney internally argue with himself over whether to take him up on it or not. Eventually he moved, crawling around to his free side with a confused expression like he didn’t know where to put himself. Cameron helped, putting an arm around his shoulders, drawing him in so he had to turn on his side, lying close enough that his torso stretched along Cameron’s side and he had to rest a thigh over his, a hand on his chest to stop himself completely face-palming his neck. He lay stiff, a look of consternation on his face. Cameron looked at him with a soft smile, leading him through the idea slow and easy.

“Relax,” Cameron soothed quietly. “Take a deep breath, let it out slow. All I’m asking it for you to lay down and rest against me for a few minutes while I hold you. Nothing else.”

Rodney did as asked, taking a deep breath and he let it out slowly through his mouth. He did it again and slowly edged his head down until it rested against Cameron’s shoulder. Cameron felt him breathing in and out slow and deep and the more he relaxed, the more he tightened his grip on Rodney’s form, to assure him he was safe. He turned his face and rested his chin against Rodney’s forehead, relaxing himself as he felt John stir against him, a soft kiss pressing against his neck in some kind of silent thankfulness at his patience.

He must have dozed off and when he woke Rodney was fully lax against him, breathing slowly himself. John had moved and Cameron looked around carefully with a frown to check his whereabouts. John was sat cross-legged, reading a book nearby, chewing on a blade of the long grass.

“How long was I out?” Cameron asked, checking his watch.

“About forty minutes,” John replied without looking up from his book. “You both sleep the same – soon as your eyes closed you were both out for the count.”

Cameron could see the amusement in his expression as a smile danced on the edge of his lips. Cameron smiled, hand roving over Rodney’s back and side gently as he slept. It was nice to know Rodney could switch off once in a while and not just with a data pad in hand. He wondered what else helped Rodney turn off his brain. Rodney stirred and opened his eyes, blinking and Cameron slipped off his aviators to get a better look up close with those blue eyes. They were so very different to John’s but he liked the way Rodney looked after sleeping, in a moment where that overactive brain of his was simply waking up and not all over the place. He had expected Rodney to freeze and go tense again as he remembered where he was but instead Rodney smiled, a god honest relaxed, pleased to be there smile that warmed Cameron through. Cameron saw an opportunity and took it, drawing Rodney close, an arm across his back as he leaned in, brushing his lips ever so gently against Rodney’s. He was tentative, giving Rodney the chance to show any resistance to slow the pace but Rodney’s lips pressed back and after a beat, opened up to his touch. Cameron took that as an invitation for more and pulled back only a moment to change the angle, tilting his head to the side a little further, pressing in again, lips framing against Rodney’s and his tongue gently sliding across Rodney’s teeth to toy against his.

For a first kiss it was pleasant, Cameron liked that when it came to that kind of pda, Rodney had no qualms or uncertainties, he let Cameron control it, neither pressing for more nor pulling away, his body still lax against his as his fingers gentled against his chest. Cameron only pulled away because the angle wasn’t the best and also because he didn’t want to overwhelm Rodney too quickly, even if he didn’t show resistance. Cameron knew better than to be too greedy with a submissives tendency to relinquish control without a full understanding of who they were beforehand.

They locked eyes again and Cameron smiled as Rodney swallowed down, then lowered his eyes a touch in a demure gesture of submission. Cameron cupped his cheek and leaned down again, this time, his mouth roving closer to Rodney’s ear as if sharing a secret with him.

“If making love to you the first time is going to be as sweet and tender as that first kiss I’m going to have to learn a few of my own lessons of patience until we’re both ready for it,” He whispered gently. He felt Rodney tense the moment he mentioned sex and smiled against his ear, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Like I said when we’re both ready.”

He pressed a kiss on the underside of Rodney’s ear and sat up a little with a smile.

“Well as much as I’d like to make out with the both of you, we are here to do a little bit of work,” He grinned over at John who had set his book aside and was watching them with an eager smile. “So why don’t we clear up and go recon more of the area.”

They did just that, taking a different route which they found led into an area nearer the coast line. Vast cliffs ran the distance as far they could see, with large dense acres of forest and beyond that rolling hills. They followed a route closer to the cliffs and Rodney hacked at some of the vegetation, pointing out markings of what could have possibly been a road leading down to the beach below.

“It’s pretty overgrown,” Rodney pointed out. “But I’d say with certainty it’s a pathway down.”

“Too dangerous to clear now,” Cameron agreed cautiously. “But we can report it back, if we do use the village as a little outpost, it could be useful.”

They explored further but the vegetation got too dense to continue safely and they turned back. Rodney had become animated over everything and anything again and Cameron was glad he’d had a chance to turn off his brain, even if it had been a short nap probably helped on by the pain pills Beckett had prescribed. Cameron pondered on how he was going to get Rodney to relax without them. It had been a couple of hours and they paused again at the tumbledown hamlet for short rest before making their way back towards the puddle jumper and home.

“Come to ours tonight?” Cameron suggested to Rodney when they arrived back at Atlantis. “I’ll cook and we can talk some more.”

“Yes, okay, thanks,” Rodney agreed as he pulled on his pack and picked up his trusty datapad.

“And leave that at your place,” Cameron grinned as Rodney headed away, eager to pass on his expertise and to see what he’d missed in the seven hours they’d been away.


	12. Chapter 12

“Well I think that went well,” Cameron said over his shoulder as they stepped into their quarters after a short briefing with Elizabeth about their time on the mainland. They’d both write up reports later for her to read at her leisure. “Oompf – m'kay.”

John plastered himself to him, almost climbing him, the evident state of his arousal pressing against Cameron’s thigh as he humped against him and kissed him at the same time. It took Cameron a moment to get his bearings as John’s mouth plundered his, but he turned them, hands digging hard into John’s ass as he guided him backwards until they reached the bed. John gasped and moaned as he pressed his thigh against his erection through his pants and gave him a shove, following him down quickly, hands either side of his head, straddling his lap.

“Something you want sweetheart?” Cameron asked, mouth millimetres from John’s as he spoke.

“You,” John moaned, pressing up to steal another kiss greedily, hands sliding under Cameron’s shirt.

“Today get you all hot and bothered baby?” Cameron asked after kissing him back and pulling away again to look at him keenly.

“More like made me love you more than I thought possible,” John pushed up against him. “And maybe the fact we got to spend more time together is part of it too.”

“You didn’t look pleased when I first made the suggestion,” Cameron smiled knowingly. “I saw the concerned look of a man about to have more boundaries set in place.”

“It took me off guard is all,” John quickly explained. “Can we do less talking more fucking here please?”

“You can understand the benefits of my idea,” Cameron grinned, kissing him hard again and relishing in the moan that rumbled through John. He slid a hand into his hair, fingers snagging onto a clump and tugging a touch to angle his head back, pressing in deeper with his mouth and tongue. John’s hands tugged at him as he rolled his body upwards.

“Cam, Sir,” John moaned and bucked when Cameron gave them room to breathe, getting a better look at him. John’s eyes were dark, mouth moist and lax and he sounded wrecked already.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Cameron soothed slowly, mouth nudging against John’s cheek, up to his temple, along his brow. “You been feeling like this all day?”

“Damn right,” John groaned, rolling up against him again and grumbling when Cameron moved up and away from him.

“Tell me,” Cameron smiled as he straddled him and began stripping off his jacket, tossing it aside before pulling off his t-shirt. John stared up at him, reaching out to press cool palms against his torso. Cam batted his hands away playfully. “Hands up behind your head stretched right back.”

John made an irritated, impatient noise and it looked like it took him great effort to obey, moving his arms like it was painful as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Keep them there or I get the restraints,” Cameron ordered, wriggling his ass against John’s thighs. “And answer me, boy.”

“Nothing particular,” John said in a rushed breath, sucking one in again and trying desperately to get himself under a semblance of control. “But the way you’ve been with Rodney. Patient, kind, caring – you see what he needs.”

“And that turns you on?” Cameron asked him, trying to understand. John made a whimpering noise at the back of his throat as Cameron climbed off him, bending down to untie his boots. When John didn’t answer he lifted his head and gave him a stern look. “Do I need to keep asking you everything twice?”

“No Sir,” John shook his head, laying back and staring at the ceiling when the strain became too much to watch Cameron undress. He was still fully clothed and his cock was straining against the tightness of his pants the way they stretched over his crotch and thighs as he lay. He wriggled his ass to relieve the tension but all he did was cause the material to press against his cock so he gave up with a groan. “Not so much seeing you with Rodney, but you – you turn me on. The way you get it, act on it, this entire situation could have gone tits up but instead you’ve taken it and made it into something and – and I love you, and I didn’t think it was possible to love you more than I do.”

He felt the bed dip and the press of Cameron’s form as he crawled back up over him. John was well aware how clothed he was and how confining his uniform was as his Dominant, naked save for his dog tags, looked down at him. His fingers itched and more than ever he wished he did have restraints so he didn’t have to concentrate so much on keeping his hands where they were. Cameron kissed him gently, the only touch he gave him as John arched up in need only for his body to meet nothing but air.

“I love you too,” Cameron assured him. “And I’m learning how much you have to give John, so much more, it runs so deep. I have no doubts about the way you feel about me and I want to learn to love Rodney just as much as you. That will come in time I think – we both need to be patient and I want you to teach me and help me with him, because he needs so much and I don’t want to mess this up for any of us. He’s a delicate creature, even if he would deny that about himself.”

John almost sobbed, arching his head up and stealing a kiss before Cameron moved too far back. He loved Cameron and he adored that he understood that much about Rodney, that he had seen it and cared so much that he was willing to make adjustments in their relationship to help Rodney fit into it. It wasn’t that John had felt they need more in their relationship or that there was something missing, but he loved Rodney and longed for him to have the same as he did, the safety, protection and love of a Dominant like Cam. The fact that Cameron was willing to give him that turned him on and made him desire his Dominant more than ever.

“Yes, yes he is,” John moaned out, closing his eyes tight as he tried to reign his desires in. It took every fibre in his being not to move, to not grab Cameron and roll him onto his back so he could press a kiss to every inch of his body. He wanted that, but he bent his will to his Dominant who evidently had other ideas to sate his needs.

“Fuck that mouth,” Cameron groaned out as John licked his lips and let out a small sob of pleasure that coursed through him. He had barely touched John, he was still dressed but he lay there, stretched out and trembling like Cameron had been seducing him for hours. John had his eyes shut and was breathing hard, shivering every now and as he kept tight control of himself. He knew John was a tactile submissive, loved nothing more than to feed into his cravings and needs to touch, kiss, caress, feel. John’s hands, mouth, tongue – all were beautiful tools he used to sate his lust and Cameron revelled in how he used them on him.

But John’s will was his now, his obedience radiated through him as he lay trembling. Greedily Cameron stared as his own lusts and desires stirred up inside him. This man was his and he gave him everything willingly. Cameron wasn’t a selfish Dominant by any stretch, but every now and then he asserted his power, if only to feed his submissives needs further.

“I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours,” Cameron growled, leaning down again to grab a handful of hair more forcefully than usual, the moan he elicited from John made his cock twitch. “I want you to think about when Rodney will be joining us to be played and toyed and teased by me. How much fun I’m going to have with the both of you together in my bed. I want you to think about us as that excites you and turns you on; you’re going to work that mouth hard, going to make me feel it -.”

John had opened his eyes and was panting hard and deep, like Cameron’s words were enough to push him to the edge.

“Yeah, get an image in your head and roll with it,” Cameron encouraged as he moved further up the bed until he pressed his knees heavily against John’s shoulders, pinning him there effectively. John whimpered and bucked in reaction, Cameron could feel the shift of his hips. “Fantasize about it – let it fill your mind.”

Cameron reached out, resting a hand on the headboard, the other sliding into John’s hair again, getting a good purchase of hair at the back of his head. He patiently guided John’s face up as his cock, heavy and leaking slid against his lips. John moaned, opened his mouth and he slipped in effortlessly with a rumbling moan of pleasure. John’s tongue pressed along the underside as he held him there and shifted forward on his knees. He felt John tense, sucking a desperate, sloppy breath past his cock before he moaned, his hands grasping at the bedsheets until he relaxed again, letting it happen. Cameron gave him a minute, the angle wasn’t perfect but felt good even so and John got his breathing under control, in and out through the nose as Cameron had patiently taught. John had been okay at blowjobs when they’d first met, but he was too used to giving them without much direction. Cameron had trained him to be used and deeply, thoroughly.

He gazed down, looking at how those beautiful lips stretched wide around his girth. John’s eyes stared back up at him, seemingly black with dilated pleasure.

“Hope you’re doing as I asked darlin’,” Cameron whispered, tightening his grip on John’s hair. John’s eyes fluttered closed in preparation as Cameron inched forward again before pulling back, the head resting just inside his mouth. He gave John a second to catch a deeper breath before he slipped forward again, the same depth and felt the fantastic sucking sensation of John’s mouth. He settled into a slow, lazy rhythm to get John used to the feel of him, using the headboard as leverage and being sure not to pin him down too heavily.

When he felt John had had time to get used to the use of his mouth, Cameron held his head firmly in place and when he pushed in, nudged deeper than before. John’s choking moan of surprise filled him with lust and he pulled back a little before pushing in again. John moaned again, bucking and his fingers turned knuckle white as he gripped the bedsheets.

“Can you imagine me doing this to him?” Cameron asked with a groan, closing his eyes to imagine it himself. Rodney restrained to his bed as he plundered his mouth, or on his knees as he fucked those beautiful, soft lips Cameron had only kissed once. “How long will it take to train him to be as good a cocksucker as you? Maybe he already is one. Perhaps he doesn’t need the training and I can slide deep into that throat of his without the patience I had to have with you. Oh, fuck John, yeah baby swallow down around me – fuck that throat – oh god.”

Cameron lost himself in the pleasure, John doing everything he’d learned under his direction with perfect action. In his mind Cameron imagined Rodney and before his eyes his beautiful submissive gave himself to be used. It was pleasure overload for Cameron, imagination and reality becoming a beautiful combination. He wondered what John fantasised about Rodney and he would ask him to share later, perhaps even when Rodney was present if the evening presented the opportunity. How would Rodney react to them already thinking of him together on a sexual level? Would it enthral him or scare him, Cameron feared the latter, knowing there was a lot of work to be done to show Rodney how desirable he was.

He gazed down again, slack-jawed as John’s throat constricted around him every slide inwards that edged his cock into his throat. John’s glazed look told him he was lost to the control of his Dominant now, floating in the freeness of his submission. As always it sent a jolt of passion and possessiveness through Cameron and he moaned out his pleasure and growled his ownership, John reacting with an equally loud groan around his cock at the show of his Dominance. Cameron held onto the edge, enjoying the slick slide once, twice again before he threw back his head, John’s name on his lips, Rodney’s face on his mind as he felt his cock pulse, his tight balls spasm. His hips bucked, cock confined in that tight, wet heat as he came, feeling the sensation of mouth and tongue swallowing down his seed, amidst the trembling of choking need for breath. Growling deeply when he felt John resist a second, he tightened his grip, pressed his cock deep with a guttural groan of possession as he spurted the last of his cream into the waiting expanse of his lovers throat.

Satisfied he’d given everything and his lover had drunk his fill, he eased back, his touch gentle once more as the sensitive tip of his cock rested on his lips. John panted heavily as he eased himself away to the side of him and dipped his head down to rest a soft kiss against his plundered mouth.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Cameron whispered. “That was perfect.”

“Thank you, Sir,” John mumbled back, voice sounding raspy. Cameron licked along his lips in a slow circle as John caught his breath.

“Taste good?” Cameron asked him with a smile.

“Yes Sir,” John replied, moaning when Cameron’s hand rested low on his stomach.

“Poor boy,” Cameron said playfully, rubbing him gently at the spot his fingers rested. “My beautiful, perfect boy.”

John sobbed again, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew that tone, teasing and playful sometimes wasn’t a good sign with Cameron. 

Cameron pulled his hand away and gave a satisfied stretch, the bliss settling around him like a haze. He had John all worked up and it was a pleasant sight he liked to enjoy at his leisure. John, hands still above his head, wriggled uncomfortably, the tightness of his pants becoming painful now.

“Cam – please,” John whispered.

He moaned softly in relief when Cam sat up and reached down to unfasten his belt, buttons and zipper, moving agonisingly slow. He lifted his hips towards Cameron’s touch and let out a groan of impatience when Cameron pulled away.

“Keep still or I stop,” Cameron warned him.

It was a test John knew. He loved to be restrained, Cameron knew, but his Dominant was training him in the art of remaining still without restraints. It was difficult, because John wanted to obey but his body often times reacted instinctively to his Dominant’s touch. He couldn’t help himself when Cameron was so near, his fingertips trailing fire trails over his skin, not to want more of it. John made an irritated noise at the back of his throat and forced his legs and hips down to the mattress again. That got him further admonishment from his Dom.

“John,” Cameron’s voice was stern and John felt his cheek flush. “Are you showing me petulance?”

John felt his cheeks heat up at the tone and question, squeezing his eyes tight shut as he mentally told his body to behave.

“No Sir,” John replied. If Cam thought he was acting out or misbehaving, he might stop and John wasn’t sure he could get through the rest of the evening feeling like he did.

“Good,” Cameron chided. “Because what do petulant, impatient, misbehaving boys get?”

“A spanking and corner time,” John said quietly, hoping he hadn’t pissed Cam off.

He moaned in relief when he felt Cam’s hand pushing his pants open and sliding the waistline of his boxer briefs down his crotch. He whimpered as his cock sprang free, finally relieved of the pressure. Cameron let the waistline snap close against his balls so only his cock was free of his underwear and he jerked his hips in surprise.

“Thank you, Sir,” John swallowed down hard.

“I’m going to go shower,” Cameron said matter of factly. 

John whimpered in desperation at the idea of having to wait, feeling Cameron lean close to him, face to face. He forced his eyes open, gazing into Cameron’s with begging eyes. Cameron smiled down at him, leaning in and kissing him softly.

“Don’t worry darlin’,” He whispered. “I’ll leave you a toy to play with.”

Cameron rolled away, leaving him bereft. John listened to him moving around the room, fumbling in their toy chest before returning to the bed. He jerked his hips again with a soft yelp as Cameron took him in hand and pressed something thin and cool against his cock. It ran the entire length of his shaft and Cameron wrapped something around his cock and the toy to keep it securely in place. Letting go, his cock fell with a heavier thud against his stomach, toy attached. John didn’t have to look to see it was their thin silver vibrator. He took in a few deep breaths as Cameron crawled and crouched over him again.

“You’ve been so good today,” Cameron showered him with more kisses. “We have a few hours before Rodney arrives, so I’m going to go shower and change so we can prepare for him. You can enjoy some toy time while I get sorted, then we’ll see about getting you cleaned up – I know how dirty and messy you get when you play with your toys. You have my permission, come as many times as you like.”

He swiped a kiss over John’s mouth before moving away again, pausing only to turn on the vibe. John moaned and jerked his hips.

“One rule baby,” Cameron said as he climbed off the bed. “Don’t move from this position – let’s put into practice what you’ve been learning.”

Cameron took a last glance at the bed before he went into the adjoining bathroom. John was squirming and moaning, vibe held fast to his throbbing cock which was moving and pulsing against his stomach. Cameron smiled, his own cock twitching at the sight but he was past the age he could get it back up so fast, even though John kept his sex drive turned all the way up. He showered quickly, scrubbing down vigorously with thoughts of Rodney joining them for the evening and what headway they had already made throughout the day. He pondered on which direction to lead the conversation that evening, Rodney seemed more shy to sexual conversation than he and John were but they would have to discuss boundaries eventually and why not sooner rather than later.

The pulsing water had drowned out his submissive somewhat, but when he turned off the water and stepped out with a towel slung around his hips he could hear John plainly. Cameron tilted his head, listening. John sounded tortured, loud, whimpering moans emanating through to him. Cameron didn’t doubt when he wandered back into the main area, John would have sticky streaks of come painting his belly and clothing. With a smile he stood before the wash basin, brushing his teeth, giving himself a quick shave, running a comb through his hair, the sounds of his lovers moans music to his ears. 

John’s whines had levelled off, dropping an octave and when Cameron walked into the room again, he was panting and arching as much as he dared, mouth slack, eyes squeezed shut. The vibe was relentless and Cameron was right, thick white streaks had spattered over what little belly was uncovered when Cam had pushed his t-shirt up to undo his belt. His t-shirt was also wet and streaked.

Cam picked up the clothes he’d removed and dumped them in the laundry basket in the small closet like room attached that served as a wardrobe also. He picked out clean clothes and darted back in the room when John made a desperate, guttural moan that went straight to his dick.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Cameron whispered under his breath in awe. His submissive was beautiful.

John slammed his hips down, ass rubbing into the mattress, his back arching, shoulders pushing into the bed, head was thrown back as he moaned low and deep, his cock twitching and throbbing as it pushed out streaks of come, then another, light streaks compared to John’s usual display of orgasm but Cam was still impressed. John collapsed to the bed panting, breathing hard, chest rising and falling quickly before his hips quaked again and his cock pulsed out the last drop of come.

John’s body was shaking now, the pain and sensitivity of his spent cock tortured by the vibrations of the toy. He whimpered, teeth snagging onto his lower lip and Cameron knew even John, with all his training and obedience, was near his limit. Taking mercy, Cam made him endure another minute of the toy before he reached over and turned the vibrator off. John lay panting, sucking in breaths as Cameron finished dressing.

“Beautiful baby,” Cameron grinned over him as John caught his breath. “But look at the state of you, hope you didn’t mess the sheets – we don’t really have time to change them.”

John looking momentarily worried but didn’t move to look. Cameron was amused by the concern he showed, even though he was only teasing him. As it was it looked like John had covered himself only with his own cream. Cam bent over him to remove the vibe and he set it aside, resting a hand on John’s ankle.

“You need a few more minutes?” He asked, looking at him closely.

John visibly relaxed and swallowed down a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “Well – I can probably move but I’m not promising my legs won’t give way beneath me. Feel like all my strength is gone.”

“Jello huh,” Cameron chuckled. “You can relax baby, sit up and get comfortable.”

John did so, wincing and moaning softly as he tugged at his underwear and tucked his cock in merely to get comfortable. He moved to the end of the bed, placing his feet on the floor and sitting with a dazed look in his eyes. Cameron had walked to the small kitchenette they’d set up in the corner and grabbed a soda from the mini fridge, popping the cap and pouring a little into a glass. He took it over to him and sat, pushing it into his hands which John gratefully took, swallowing down a long drink of it before smacking his lips together.

“Thanks,” John said in slight relief.

Cameron smiled and rested a hand on the back of his neck, “You’re welcome. You feel better now? Not going to jump me again are you?”

“I think I can contain myself for the rest of the evening,” John cracked a smile, looking round at him. “You always know exactly what I need.”

“What you need right now is a shower,” Cameron grinned. “Much as I like seeing you dirty and messed up. If we didn’t have company arriving soon I’d let you enjoy it a little longer.”

“Another time then,” John smiled, finishing off the soda, the sugar rush already giving some life back to his senses.

“Go wash up,” Cameron said, squeezing his fingers at the back of his neck. “Take the vibe with you to clean. Make sure to shave and brush your teeth too. I’ll lay out some clothes for when you’re done.”


	13. Chapter 13

Rodney checked himself in the mirror a hundredth time and smoothed down his shirt, turning this way and that, grimacing, changing his mind, changing it again. It was one of the reasons he didn’t date because even getting ready for one presented several problems.

“It’s only dinner,” Rodney tried to reason with his reflection. His reflection rolled its eyes. Of course, it wasn’t only dinner. “Perhaps I should have gone with the white shirt?”

The alarm clock broke his concentration and he jumped, scuttling over to shut it off. He’d set it so he wouldn’t run late. There wasn’t time to change so it would have to do. He picked up the small bowl of fruit he’d bartered with from some of the Athosians who had passed through on a trade mission. It was full of small berries that looked nothing like you could find on Earth but all of them were sweet and plump and Rodney enjoyed them immensely. It wasn’t like he could run to a store and pick up a bottle of wine, in Atlantis, you improvised. He hoped Cameron and John appreciated the small token though he felt self-conscious taking it. He knew Carson kept a couple of bottles for special occasions, but he wasn’t sure what he could have bargained with to tempt him to part with one.

He pondered all the way through the halls, transporting from one area of the city to another, meeting a couple of people on the way. He was polite, said hello but didn’t pause to chat. He wasn’t sure what kind of Dominant Cameron was when it came to being punctual and wasn’t taking any chances. At the door, he smoothed down his shirt again and waved a hand over the pad on the side to chime his arrival.

John opened the door, a wide grin on his face, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Rodney smiled as John stepped aside. In honesty, he nearly faltered saying that one word, his mouth drying up as he stared. In recent months, he’d done a lot to avoid John and ignore his feelings which were physical as well as emotional.

John looked freshly showered, his hair a little damp and styled in its usual non-conforming fashion. He wore light grey chinos, a pale blue shirt with some of the top buttons open. A dark brown leather collar was set around his neck, the rose gold fastenings shone to an inch of their lives. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to the elbow and he wore a set of wrist straps that matched his collar. He was barefoot and Rodney could hear his feet slap lightly against the floor.

“You look great,” John grinned eagerly as Rodney stumbled inside, dragging his eyes away to stop himself staring.

“Uh, thanks,” Rodney said in slight disbelief. He doubted he looked half as attractive as John did. To change the subject of his appearance and the self-loathing that often accompanied such thinking he thrust the bowl forward. “I brought these.”

A hand reached out and took the bowl, handing them over to John as the other slid behind his neck. Rodney found himself brought face to face with Cameron who also took his breath away. Rodney had a fight or flight moment and had to plant his feet so he didn’t turn around and run away. Why would two men like Cameron and John want to even give him the time of day? Cameron’s blue eyes and seductive smile made him question if they were merely toying with him, because things like this didn’t happen to guys like Rodney McKay, or so he told himself.

“Thank you, Rodney,” Cameron smiled brightly at him, bringing him round further to face him, his other hand now on his hip as John held the bowl. “Damn, John was right, you do look good.”

Rodney didn’t have time to protest or question if they were teasing because Cameron drew closer and planted a gentle but hungry kiss on his lips. It was a kiss full of promise and warmth and Rodney couldn’t help but relax into it. Cameron’s fingertips danced at the back of his neck and Rodney was reminded he was un-collared which was disappointing, but Cameron’s fingers were making a mark all the same, even if it were invisible. Such attention to the neck was a sign of interest, however small the indication.

Cameron released him and gave a small incline of his head to John, who stepped in closer and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth with an eagerness he seemed to be reigning in. Cameron took the bowl back off him and looked over the berries.

“These will be perfect for desert,” He smiled, turning and heading back into the kitchenette. Rodney took a good look at him too. He was dressed in black pants and a pristine white short sleeved shirt that clung to the muscles of his arms and was tight over his toned chest and shoulders.

“I didn’t know what else to bring,” Rodney babbled with a shrug. “Not like you can go grab a bottle from the local seven eleven – though I probably could have persuaded Carson to part with one of his. Promised, oh I dunno, to have the hospital wing up and running in a week instead of two or something. Although there’s something wrong with the power reaching that part of the city – we think it’s some power distribution circuits that were damaged by some flooding – we’re working on it, but you know how it is -.”

He paused and glanced worriedly at Cameron who was looking at him and waiting for an answer.

“Hmm, what?” Rodney asked him to repeat himself.

“Would you like a drink?” Cameron asked him patiently. “I’m afraid we’re all out of alcohol ourselves – unless you count that god awful moonshine Halling whips up, but we only keep that for special occasions.”

“Yeah – occasions when we don’t want to remember anything,” John snorted.

“Uh – waters fine,” Rodney said, stomach churning a little bit. He wasn’t paying attention – if he kept that up Cameron wouldn’t keep any interest in him. Why bother with a submissive who didn’t listen to a word you said?

John poured a water for Rodney and glanced at Cameron who was watching the man curiously. John was worried the more Cameron got to know Rodney, the more he’d realise Rodney had a lot of issues and maybe he wouldn’t want to match with someone like him. John handed Rodney the water and gave him an encouraging smile when Rodney shot him a worried glance. Rodney swallowed down half the glass out of sheer nervousness, much to Cameron’s amusement.

“John, would you finish setting the table,” Cameron asked him. “Rodney – do you cook?”

“Never get the time really,” Rodney shook his head. “I always have something else to do.”

“Not surprising, considering the workload you give yourself,” Cameron smiled. “I always find it’s a way to relax for me. John has his golf, football and movies, I like to be in the kitchen. What is it you do to relax? Aside from study code and the likes.”

“Uh, that’s it really,” Rodney shrugged. “Can’t uh – seem to turn the old brain off to do much else.”

“Huh,” Cameron said, not surprised in the least. “Guess I’ll have to figure out other ways of getting you out of your head now and then.”

Rodney shifted from one foot to another, a slight flush on his cheeks. He didn’t know if Cameron was being serious or simply making conversation. He suspected the former but he found himself tongue-tied and unable to respond to the comment. Cameron stopped stirring the pot he was keeping a close eye on and looked him over.

“That make you uncomfortable? The idea of me taking you down?” Cameron asked him.

“No,” Rodney shook his head, looking down at his feet with a nervous twitch. “No I uh – it’s just – what I mean is I, uh-.”

He sighed and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut a moment before opening them again, “Yes. Yes, it does. Well, no, not uncomfortable but – nervous. Out of my depth as it were.”

Cameron turned down the small stove they’d had installed when he and John had moved in together and transformed their little apartment into a living space. Moving closer to Rodney he rested a finger under his chin and drew his face up, giving him a stern but understanding stare.

“First of all, thank you for being honest. This isn’t going to work if you aren’t honest with me,” Cameron informed him. “Second – don’t try and lie, you’re terrible at it and eventually, if we do make this work for all of us, all it will get you is a sore ass. Understood?”

“Yes,” Rodney said with dismay, more so because it wasn’t how he’d wanted the evening to start. Him pissing off Cameron and spoiling the night being his awkward, bumbling self.

“Stop doubting yourself,” Cameron told him gently. “You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want you to be. Today has been about getting to know each other better and I’m learning a lot about you Rodney and believe me, none of it is disappointing.”

“I guess – I’m trying to figure out why a guy like you would be interested in a guy like me,” Rodney sighed honestly.

He heard, rather than saw, John make an impatient sound behind them.

“Believe it or not, Rodney I like you, I think you’re attractive, you make me smile, you intrigue me,” Cameron smiled. “Plus John is head over heels in love with you, which tells me a lot about you because he doesn’t give his heart to just anybody. If he thinks you’re worth it, I want to find out why in all the best possible ways I can do that. You have to have more belief in yourself, you’re a desirable man Rodney McKay and don’t ever think otherwise.”

“You realise you’ll have to tell him that every single day,” John said from behind him, but he sounded closer and Rodney felt hands wrap around his waist as John rested his chin on his shoulder. “He’s a genius, but for some reason, his brain won’t hold in the fact he’s attractive and desired.”

“Then we’ll tell him every day,” Cameron promised, winking at them both. “Can you two keep each other company while I save this sauce?”

Rodney relaxed as John pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. He’d missed him so much, his kisses and caresses. He turned around slowly, John not moving out of his space and instead wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“You really do overthink most of the time,” John chided jokingly, giving him a lopsided smile.

“One of the things you love about me,” Rodney smiled, indulging in being close to him again.

“One of several,” John agreed.

John pulled him over to the small sofa and they sat and talked as Cameron plated up the food, calling them over when it was ready. He pulled out a seat for Rodney and John hovered beside him, turning slightly. Rodney watched as Cameron fastened his wrist cuffs together behind his back.

“We’re in the middle of training,” Cameron explained as John sat in a seat that faced Cameron, not the table itself. “I’ve adapted as much as I’m willing to adjust to this new development without disruption.”

Rodney inclined his head a little in understanding. It wasn’t uncommon for such acts so it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before though he hadn’t been involved in feeding and the likes himself. No Dominant had made the effort and it wasn’t something he’d ever personally requested. John relaxed into his seat as much as he could considering how his hands were tied and he kept his eyes lowered.

“Dig in,” Cameron encouraged to Rodney with a grin. He’d only lain two places but his plate held considerably more food, to share with John.

“Chicken,” Rodney said in surprise. “Mind if I ask what you had to barter to get this?”

He grinned and cut into the thigh piece on his plate as Cameron chuckled, “I had to sweet talk a few people. John says it isn’t fair when I turn on the charm because people can’t seem to turn me down. I think he’s just being nice but it does seem to work for me. I try not to abuse the power.”

Rodney smiled as he took a large mouthful and savoured the taste, the meat was cooked to perfection, not dry, not too moist and the gravy was groan worthy but he kept it minimal. Cameron helped himself to a few bites before he loaded the fork and held it out to John who gratefully partook of it. As they ate, Cameron was amused and intrigued, Rodney seemed to shovel in forkfuls of food, savouring every bite but not for long before he would set his knife and fork down and become animated about a subject. Then, after a few minutes, it was as if he remembered he was in the middle of eating and dig in again with speed before pausing again and drifting into more talking. Eat, pause, talk, that look of surprise, eat, pause, talk, surprise. But he was animated in conversation as Cameron steered it towards his work and city life which Cameron was pleased about, to keep him relaxed if anything. But he also wanted to tie Rodney’s hands behind his back and feed him properly, force him to take his time. It was a big reason he was training patience with John and feeding him was part of that, for the week at least and only in their private quarters.

John for the most part left them to the conversation, eating what Cameron offered and watching his Dominant also. He could see Cameron thinking and making plans for Rodney and it excited and intrigued him to think how Rodney would take to being Dominated by such a man as Cameron Mitchell. John had discovered he was firm but fair, gave him enough leeway to not feel stifled by the usual conformities of their match. He knew in Atlantis, life was more relaxed than Earth but he didn’t take advantage of Cameron’s easy going nature. Cameron could be a ball buster if he needed to be and was as strict as he was easy going if he found it necessary. 

Rodney was a completely different submissive when it came to his needs, but John didn’t doubt Cameron’s capabilities in juggling them together to make the relationship work. It wasn’t unheard of for a Dominant to match to more than one submissive, there were some who even had four or five though nobody in Atlantis that he knew about. In fact, he couldn’t think of any Dominants on Atlantis matching to two submissives, before Cameron had suggested they all make a go of it.

John shifted in his seat, savouring the taste of chicken in his mouth and watching Cameron eat a couple of mouthfuls. He pushed more vegetables on the fork and held it out to him and he leaned forward, a burst of flavour from the gravy popping on his taste buds. He chewed slowly, something Cameron insisted on. Being active military, they were too used to snatching moments to eat, not savouring their food. Cameron made sure he enjoyed every morsel given him and John didn’t mind when it tasted so good. He mentally gave thanks to all things holy that Cameron had been brought up by a family whose lives revolved around food in all its wonder. Cameron kept his cooking simple but it was amazing what he could whip up from simple ingredients.

Cameron slipped the last of their food onto a fork and gave him the last bite which John appreciated. He chewed, swallowed and Cameron wiped a thumb gently over his lips to chase away any trace amounts of gravy.

“Guess I did work up an appetite in you,” Cameron smiled knowingly and John grinned, memories of what had occurred not hours before making him shiver in response.

Cameron cleared the plates and brought the berries to the table, with bowls and a pot of cream he’d found in the fridge.

“There isn’t much but we may as well use it up,” Cameron explained as he handed Rodney a bowl. “These look delicious.”

“Their crops are coming in well,” Rodney agreed. “It’s weird, these look alien but they taste a bit like blueberries and strawberries combined.”

The berries were an orange, purple hue and shaped peculiarly, almost hexagon, but he was right about the taste. Rodney gobbled down a spoonful, cream and all. Cameron looked on in amusement again and Rodney caught him looking. Cameron saw something cross his eyes, embarrassment and a hint of shame, and he set his spoon down suddenly, glancing away in awkward silence. John looked over at him in surprise before giving Cameron a small frown of confusion.

“Rodney,” Cameron started. Rodney picked up his spoon again, babbling like he always did when he was nervous and confronted by an awkward social situation.

“The dark green ones are like elderberries,” He said, moving the berries around in his bowl. “Ever had elderberries? I find they’re an acquired taste. They remind me of my maternal grandparents – my grandmother used to make elderberry wine only I don’t think anybody liked it very much. Whenever she gave my parents a bottle it would sit at the back of the pantry for months without being touched and then disappear. I figured they either disposed of it or gave it away with charity donations to the local food banks.”

A hand landed gently on his wrist the more he babbled and scraped the spoon against the bowl and he glanced up to find Cameron watching him with a concerned look.

“Rodney stop,” Cameron said gently. “Just stop.”

“Is it that I eat too much or eat too fast?” Rodney said, without pausing or stopping as Cameron had asked. “Mother said I always ate too fast – never touched the sides she said about me. My father used to point out that it had to touch somewhere because obviously it landed on my stomach and thighs. I don’t think he ever understood how hurtful to hear, or maybe he did. My father and - well I found it hard to impress him, Jeanie was always the favourite. Don’t think he figured my genius stretched to knowing your own parents thought you were overweight and –.”

A hand cupped his jaw and he was brought out of his babbling when Cameron forced him to look at him, thumb brushing his cheek over and over with gentle patience.

“Stop Rodney,” Cameron said more firmly. “Stop.”

Rodney bit down on his tongue and did just that. Stopped and breathed and questioned for a hundredth time what a man like Cameron wanted with a man like him.

“I’m sorry,” Cameron said gently, still cupping his face. “I – I should have known better. You have a lot of issues and I -.”

“Yeah too many issues, I understand,” Rodney grimaced, pulling his face away. He couldn’t look at John, so he stared down at the table instead. “I knew this would be a bad idea. I should leave.”

“Rodney,” John chided gently. “He isn’t rejecting you. He’s trying to help.”

Rodney frowned in confusion and glanced up at John who was glaring at him in a ‘you are such an idiot’ kind of way.

“He – he is?” Rodney asked, brow furrowing deeply as he turned to Cameron. “You are? But I thought-”

“That’s the damn problem,” Cameron said with a small smile, placing a hand over his again. “You think too god damn much. You need taking down, need taking apart and I don’t know how long I can hold out before that happens. Hell, I’m on the edge of doing that right now, expect I can see it in your face how much that terrifies you.”

Rodney flushed, at the thought of it and how it would feel. He knew he needed that and it did terrify him, because relinquishing control, as much as he yearned for it, craved it, he was scared of what it would do to him.

“When was the last time someone took care of you like that huh?” Cameron asked him. 

Rodney gave the question some thought and grimaced again, closing his eyes and dropping his head. He couldn’t even remember, there were times he’d hooked up with Dominants, flings and the likes. But nothing had ever come of it, no matches had been made, he’d never committed to any one Dom for longer than a couple of weeks and in the last few years, his work had become the one thing that dominated his life. He heard a noise and opened his eyes to see Cameron pulling his half eaten bowl of berries towards him. 

“I didn’t mean to cast judgement,” Cameron apologised gently. “You were right about one thing. You eat too fast – you don’t stop to enjoy it or let it savour and I know you enjoy your food Rodney. I do too and I want you to enjoy it. I want you to enjoy the good things in life like sharing a meal with two people who care very deeply about you. I want to take care of you like I take care of John.”

Cameron spooned up a couple of berries steeped in cream and raised the spoon up to him. Rodney stared in surprise, the gesture taking him off guard but he leaned over anyway and took the offered spoon in his mouth, accepting the food without pause.

“Slow down, don’t talk,” Cameron smiled at him. “Enjoy it.”

Rodney chewed, enjoying the fresh burst of flavour every time his teeth crushed a berry between them. Cameron sat back, spooned berries up from his bowl and held it out to John who looked equally amazed and relieved after the little fall out he had had. Cameron nibbled on one or two himself but the majority of the time he fed Rodney a spoonful, then John, pausing between each as they ate slow and steady.

A few minutes later they were done and Cameron looked at both of them, feeling a small jolt of victory. Rodney was beginning to relax again and hadn’t resisted being fed. It was a start. Cameron wondered how far he could take this and figured a little pushing may not be a bad thing. He leaned over and unfastened John’s cuffs before sitting back again.

“I’ll clear up,” He explained. “You two can let the food settle. John – care to show Rodney how I expect you to relax and wait for me?”

He looked at John and nodded his head towards the open area in front of the small couch. John looked surprised but didn’t question him, standing instead, “Yes Sir.”

Cameron turned to Rodney who also looked a little confused and out of his depth, putting a hand on his arm.

“Rodney – I’m not going to push hard tonight but – but I want you to let me begin to help, okay?” Cameron asked him.

“Yes, okay,” Rodney nodded quietly. “I – I trust you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Cameron smiled at the truth in Rodney’s eyes when he said those words. He could see how frightened Rodney was, but also how much he wanted to give Cameron that control. Cameron stood and began clearing the table as the two men moved away. John faced the couch, motioning quietly with his hand for Rodney to do the same. Rodney did so and watched as John got gracefully to his knees. He had a moment of indecision, terrified again, eyes flitting over to Cameron who had his back to them. A hand clasped his and squeezed and Rodney looked down to see John gazing up at him.

He got to his knees, it had been a long time and he wasn’t the kind of submissive who practiced when not serving a Dominant. Suddenly Rodney was afraid he wasn’t going to be able to keep the position without cramping up, he wasn’t fit and he didn’t practice and maybe Cameron was the kind of Dom who insisted they be on their knees all the time. Panic rose up in his chest and he sucked in a few deep breaths to calm himself. A hand rested on the back of his neck and he dipped his head forward as John directed. Then John guided his hands, palms flat on his thighs.

“Breathe Rodney,” John whispered to him. He rubbed a hand over the small of his back. “And trust him remember?”

Rodney nodded slightly and breathed, John’s hand remained where it was, like it was an anchor, keeping him steady and in place. It didn’t withdraw for a long time, Rodney finding his breathing becoming calmer and calmer as he focused on the noises of the apartment. There was running water and the clinking of dishes as Cameron cleared away. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes passed where half the time Rodney concentrated and the other he spent arguing with himself about how this wasn’t going to work. Eventually Cameron joined them, Rodney didn’t lift his head but saw his legs come into view as he sat down.

“John, down,” Cameron said calmly. Rodney felt bereft as John’s hand left the small of his back. John came into his side view, bent low with his face to the floor, hands behind his back, his wrists crossed over one another. “Rodney –.”

Rodney looked up at the tone as Cameron got his attention. Cameron smiled and held out a hand to him, “Come here please.”

Rodney went to stand and thought better of it, crawling the small way to him before settling back on his haunches again with a small wince. His thighs were beginning to ache.

“It’s been a while hmm,” Cameron asked him. “Since you knelt for a Dominant?”

“Yes,” Rodney admitted.

“Guess you’ll have to practice,” Cameron smiled in understanding. “I hadn’t planned on this – not this soon but I thought it would be good for you. How are you feeling?”

“Out of my depth,” Rodney said honestly, looking him in the eye so he knew it was the truth. “I – I haven’t much experience with Dominants. Not like this – not – long term.”

“I know,” Cameron nodded in understanding. “I mean it’s obvious but that isn’t an insult or to put you down, Rodney. It’s only – well – you’re rough around the edges. The willingness is there, but there’s also a flight complex I need to quell. I can’t have you wanting to tap out every time you panic about something I ask you to do. That means we need to put some of those demons of yours to rest. Like thinking you aren’t good enough – because you are. Thinking you don't deserve this – you do. Thinking you aren’t capable – damn you have so much potential. Look at what we’ve done this evening – we only decided to make a go of it yesterday and you’re already on your knees for me.”

“I have to say there were moments right now, I managed to shut my mind off, for a minute or two at least,” Rodney sighed and instinctively rested his cheek against Cameron’s thigh. He sighed with a sound of relief. “That was nice.”

Fingers slipped into his hair and he let out another deep breath.

“I wasn’t sure how things would go this evening,” Cameron told him quietly. “I didn’t want to plan too much, wanted things to take a natural turn on their own. Needed to sound you out and see where your headspace was at. You’ve given a little control to me, not a lot but it’s a beginning. There is one thing I want to do for you, after spending time today together – aside from take you to bed that it. That will happen, not tonight but it will happen. I want that and I want you to want that too. But – I want to help take you out of your head for more than a minute or two Rodney. I need to do that because I know it’s something you crave, so much you can almost taste it.”

Rodney shivered and nodded his head slightly against his thigh in silent acknowledgment.

“I can do that for you now but – but you need to trust me,” Cameron continued gently, fingers soothing over his brow. “For that I need you to not only say it, but show me.”

“How?” Rodney frowned, finding not only was he leaning his cheek against Cameron’s thigh but his hand has snagged lightly to his shin.

“You can place yourself over my knee,” Cameron said plainly, speaking a little louder so Rodney heard and understood him clearly.

Rodney froze but he didn’t move. Cameron’s hand slid down the back of his hair to his neck and rubbed a spot there gently.

“Ssh it’s okay,” Cameron soothed him quietly. “All in your own time. It’s a suggestion, not an order.”

Rodney’s mind was whirring and he couldn’t move, but he breathed deep again to calm himself and zoned in on Cameron’s touch at the back of his neck. He didn’t understand, why would Cameron want to spank him? How would that help?

“You want to know why don’t you?” Cameron asked knowingly.

“You want to punish me to help me,” Rodney said against his leg.

“No Rodney,” Cameron assured him. “It wouldn’t be punishment darlin’. Not that, of course not that.”

“Then – why-,” Rodney lifted his head to look at him, face full of confusion.

“It’s the act Rodney – putting yourself under my control,” Cameron told him. It was difficult to explain to a submissive who evidently knew little about relationships. “The trust Rodney.”

“That doesn’t explain why,” Rodney stiffened and pulled away, chin jutting out like he were annoyed. He was confused and frustrated and losing control of the situation.

“It’s -,” Cameron sighed, seeing he was losing this argument. Rodney had gone from relaxed to tense in seconds. He’d pushed too hard and it had backfired. “Never mind Rodney – it’s okay, forget about it.”

He saw shutters dropping as Rodney tightened up further, rocking back on his haunches. Cameron could have kicked himself for his words. Groaning he scrubbed a hand over his face.

“John, up and help me please,” Cameron grimaced.

John shot up, face full of worry and concern as he looked from Cameron to Rodney. Without bidding he crawled close enough to get into Rodney’s face and wrapped his arms around him.

“Remember when he told you to stop thinking so much,” John said gently to him. “Well – stop thinking so much.”

Rodney relaxed a little and leaned into him, putting an arm around him, “I’m sorry John, but this isn’t going to work.”

“It is working,” John squeezed him tighter. “Don’t you see that? Things have changed already. Today – hell today it’s like you’re a different person. So maybe Cam’s pushed a little quickly, but he was taking a risk because he cares so much. Stop thinking means stop putting yourself down so damn much. You do that you know, a lot, I know you know that right?”

Rodney sighed and pulled back, grimacing, “I’m going to screw this up. So why even bother?”

“Because you’re worth it,” Cameron interjected, leaning over to the two of them. “You’re worth this Rodney. You have to believe that for yourself.”

“I want to – but then I think why – why have I been alone all this time? You’ll become sick and tired of my mistakes. You’ll wonder why you’ve put all the effort in. It’s too much work – you can’t fix me.”

“You can’t fix what isn’t broken,” Cameron told him. “You aren’t broken Rodney, you just need the right Dominant with the right knowledge to understand what you need. That knowledge comes from learning and understanding. Some of that, for me, will come from John, who knows you so well and understands you in ways I don’t. And some of it will come from my own observations and some will come from you talking to me, telling me what I need to know.”

“Please Rodney,” John said, taking his hands. “Trust him, please. Please let him do this for you.”

“I need to understand why you want to spank me,” Rodney said, looking from John to Cameron. “Other than trusting you, which I do by the way, even though it seems like I’m wavering. John trusts you, which is enough for me.”

“Sometimes a spanking isn’t for punishment or discipline,” John explained before Cameron could. “Sometimes it’s a release.”

“A painful one,” Rodney muttered.

“Yeah, I guess,” John agreed. “But – so much more too. It’s like – you can let go, if you’re angry or sad or hurting. You channel it into every spank and you let it go, you resist and you fight and you cry and then it’s like this – release, like every reserve of energy has been spent and you float, like your suspended and – and I can’t explain it but that’s what Cameron wants to do for you. To switch that brain of yours off, to release the burden if only for a little while.”

“I still don’t understand,” Rodney shook his head in confusion.

“Because it’s something you have to experience for yourself,” John admitted. “Which is what Cameron means when he asks you to trust him. Because until you experience it, you won’t ever understand.”

Rodney bit his lip and looked down at their hands as John’s entwined with his. John leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I know you’re scared. I was scared the first time too, with Cameron, because I didn’t know what it was going to do for our relationship. But I took the chance anyway and well, here we are.”

“You know what I’m like when it comes to pain,” Rodney squeezed his fingers tight again.

John gave him a sympathetic smile, “Rodney we’re submissives. Sort of comes with the territory.”

“No I know,” Rodney nodded. “But still -.”

“Rodney,” Cameron brushed a hand through his hair. “Offer is open on the table, if not tonight then later. I won’t pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“I – I want what you’re offering,” Rodney said after a moment, pulling in a deep breath. “It gets so tiring sometimes. Being in my head – gets so – well crazy I guess.”

“Tell me about it, just listening to you can be exhausting, can’t imagine living in your head,” John grinned. Cameron gave him a gentle slap upside the head with a frown of admonishment. “Ow – he knows what I mean.”

“Rodney, are you sure?” Cameron asked him.

“Yeah, I am,” Rodney nodded. “Even though I’m shit scared.”

“Don’t be scared darlin’, I’ll take care of you,” Cameron assured him. “John, back in your spot. Yours will be next after I’ve taken care of Rodney.”

John shot him a look of surprise, before furrowing his brow. He moved back to where he was and settled in his down position again. Cameron saw the look of confusion but let it lie, John was about to be tested on his words but it was Rodney’s moment and he needed a gentle handling through it.

“Stand up Rodney,” Cameron told him as he got comfortable on the edge of the sofa and planted his feet apart.

Rodney stood, looking out of sorts and Cameron knew he needed to act quickly before Rodney began overthinking again.

“Pants down to your knees please,” Cameron ordered. “Underwear too.”

There was a moment of flight again where he saw Rodney about to flee. Rodney had yet to be naked before him and he’d already figured Rodney had a lot of body issues.

“Let me help,” Cameron said gently as Rodney fumbled with his belt, fingers trembling. At least, he hadn’t turned tail and left. He squeezed Rodney’s hands before pushing them away and quickly undid the button and zip of his pants. Carefully he dragged his pants and underwear down slender thighs, not well defined but toned nonetheless from countless missions and traipsing through the miles and miles of city corridors. For a moment Cameron eyed Rodney’s cock, after all, it was right there and it was a specimen of beauty Cameron thought. It was a thick girth, probably seven inches when erect Cameron figured, as long as John but much thicker and a defined curve. For a moment, he wondered what it would look like in chastity and chased his thoughts away. Now wasn’t the time to lust over Rodney’s cock, or the heavy balls that hung below. Cameron thought ‘clamps and weights’ before banishing the thoughts and concentrating on the task at hand.

Rodney’s hands had balled into fists at his sides and he was breathing hard and tight, body rigid and tense. His flight mode was turned all the way up and Cameron commended him on staying put, it was time to reward his bravery.

“All right baby, c’mere,” Cameron said, tugging downwards at his wrist. He guided him down and Rodney clumsily lay over his knees, wriggling as Cameron got him into place. “Place your hands on the ground, cross your ankles and stretch your legs behind you.”

Rodney obeyed, still breathing tightly and Cameron pushed his shirt up his back to fully expose his ass. It was round and plump, unlike John’s which was firm and toned. Cameron enjoyed the smoothness, how the flesh dimpled under his touch. He smoothed his palm over the skin, enjoying the first touch of what he assumed would be many occasions. He knew, even with care and patience, that Rodney would test him.

“You can shout, yell, be silent, cry, make as much noise as you like,” Cameron told him. “I’ll stop when I decide you’ve had enough. All I ask is that you don’t move position. Understood?”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney replied.

Cameron smiled at the reply and continued to smooth his palm over the supple skin. How he was going to enjoy turning the milky white hue into a dusty pink and perhaps, depending on when Rodney was done, his ass would shine bright red by the end.


	15. Chapter 15

Rodney woke in a daze, feeling like he’d been drugged. For a moment, he didn’t know where he was and wondered if he’d somehow ended up in the infirmary or something. Everything felt heavy, even his eyelids, a hazy fuzzing had settled in his head. He tried to move, but the covers were so comfortable, the pillow so cool against his face that he burrowed down into the feeling without a care. However he’d ended up there he couldn’t care less, he was happy to remain if it meant feeling like he did. He settled again and snuggled into the comfort.

But the longer his brain began to put two and two together, the more the floaty, airy feeling drifted away, not too far that he couldn’t grasp onto it for another minute or two at a time, but he was beginning to remember. He wasn’t in the infirmary, he knew that, he was in bed. His bed? How had he gotten home? He moved, lying on his stomach and gasped, his cock was hard and a shock of pleasure travelled through his as it pressed into the sheets.

He grimaced, his ass had was tingling and the more he concentrated, the worse the tingling felt. It wasn’t tingling, it was pain, a heavy, dull ache that seeped into the muscles. Reflexively he reached behind to rub the skin and hissed, it was warm to the touch and hurt like hell. But he gasped as the touch made his cock twitch achingly.

“Sshh there darlin’,” A voice soothed, a hand rubbing at the small of his back, another the back of his thigh. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“Cam?” Rodney whimpered as he moved to look back over his shoulder. Cam was kneeling on the bed beside him with a smile on his face.

“You floated off for quite a while there,” Cam explained gently. “John helped me get you on the bed. You must have needed it. How you feeling now?”

“Aches,” Rodney said, hugging the pillow to his face. “Feel fuzzy, like I’m not really here.”

Cameron’s hand ghosted over his hot, spanked flesh and he rolled his hips with a gasp, the pain becoming tendrils of pleasure that shot right through his dick.

“And I feel like I could hammer nails through this mattress,” Rodney groaned.

“Now we’re talking,” Cameron said, sounding impressed.

“Where’s John?” Rodney asked, blinking at the other side of him.

“Got his nose to the wall,” Cameron explained, thumbing to the left of them. Rodney lifted his head to peer curiously over at him. John stood facing the wall, legs spread, hands on his head. He was still wearing his shirt, but his pants were gone and his ass was a rosy red colour. “Didn’t float nearly as long as you, but it was good to get him out of his head too. Think today threw him for a loop, needed some grounding.”

Rodney, seeing John in his half undressed state, was suddenly aware he was naked. He blushed and buried his face in the pillow at the idea that Cameron had saw him naked.

“Hey now,” Cameron said in concern. “What’s all this?”

“You undressed me?” Rodney questioned, mortified.

“Was easier to move you to the bed when we stripped the pants off you,” Cameron explained. “You said you were hot, tried to take the shirt off but you were fairly gone by then, so we helped and then you drifted away for a while.”

“Can’t believe you’ve seen me naked,” Rodney huffed into the pillow. He groaned again, hips naturally jerking as his cock dragged against the sheets again. He heard the amusement in Cameron’s voice as he stroked fingertips down the back of his thighs again.

“Okay do not make me pink these thighs up like I have your ass,” Cameron smiled over him. “My hand’s going numb having had to treat two gorgeous asses to a spanking tonight. You have nothing to be ashamed of Rodney, you’re an attractive man. Who happens to be in a bit of a quandary currently. You want me to help you with that or-.”

“This is so not how I saw this evening panning out,” Rodney moaned. “I pass out from a spanking and wake up with a hard on.”

He heard Cameron laughing and was even more mortified when he heard John snort over by the wall. He looked over and saw his shoulders trembling as he chuckled too.

“I hate you both so much,” Rodney growled.

Cameron smacked his ass sharply and he yelped, then groaned deeply as the pain sank through his ass and sent pleasure coursing through his cock.

“John,” Cameron chuckled as Rodney showed signs of being a serious pain pleasure slut. “Come join us, baby. We’ve got one more thing on the agenda.”

John joined them on the bed, kissing Cameron sweetly and looking down at Rodney. Rodney was stretched out, body trembling, his ass a deep red colour that John knew was radiating some serious heat. Cameron had gone to town on his ass but the effort had paid off and now Rodney was reaping the benefits.

“Care to give that tongue of yours a work out?” Cameron asked John with a glint in his eye. 

John grinned and licked his lips, giving an eager nod.

“Rodney, stay lying down but raise up on your knees, lift that beautiful ass for me,” Cameron encouraged. 

“Think my ass has had enough for one evening,” Rodney muttered without moving. 

John grinned and removed his shirt as Cameron looked down at Rodney in surprised amusement. He gave Rodney’s ass a sound slap, listening to how his moan of pain was laced with a rush of surprised pleasure.

“Something to learn about me pet,” Cameron told him, rubbing his hand over his ass gently again. “I don’t like to ask twice.”

He saw how Rodney’s shoulders tensed up where he lay and moved to crouch next to him, a hand on the small of his back as he spoke gently to him.

“C’mon now, it’s only me and John and you,” Cameron spoke in a low, inviting tone. “Trust us Rodney, there is no shame here.”

Rodney drew in a deep breath, still hugging the pillow to his face he moved into the position Cameron had requested. Cameron smiled, looking round at John who looked equally proud and awed as he settled between Rodney’s knees. Cameron gave him a nod to begin before he lay down on his side, keeping his arm around Rodney.

“John’s going to work his tongue into that beautiful ass,” Cameron whispered to him. Rodney moaned at the idea of it and Cameron smiled in understanding. “Yeah – you remember what that’s like don’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Rodney hummed. John was an expert at rimming he’d discovered when they had dated. After he’d matched with Cameron, he hadn’t ever thought he’d experience it again. How wrong he was.

“Think you can come with just his tongue in your ass,” Cameron asked him. “Or do I need to give you a hand?”

Rodney whimpered and shivered and Cameron wasn’t sure the reaction was because John had begun or because the idea of him working his cock added to his pleasures. Rodney was honest, if a little breathless in his reply.

“I - I can come from his tongue,” Rodney gasped out, remembering the many times John had done that to him. “But if you want – oh god.”

“What I want to do is lie here with you,” Cameron said gently, his hand running up and down his spine with gentle strokes. “I want to watch you come undone. I want to hear you lose yourself. Because I need to know it, learn it, understand what works for you. I want the first time I make you come, to be buried deep inside you as you give everything you are to me. You want that Rodney?”

Rodney moved his head, bringing his face around to look at him. His eyes were wide in surprise and Cameron thought perhaps there was some fear there too.

“Yes, yes I want that,” Rodney said with a gasp. He frowned, moaning out gently as John’s tongue slipped deeper. “Jesus.”

Cameron smiled, bringing his hand up to rest at the back of his neck, watching Rodney’s face as it contorted in pleasure. There was a flash of pain in his eyes before he moaned louder in surprise. Cameron looked down to see John’s hands digging into his ass, fingers clawing before smoothing out, kneading over and over. Cameron filed away the information, discovering Rodney was much more of a pain pleasure man than John was. For John, there was a certain line they didn’t cross – pain was much more about punishment and discipline unless it was nipple torture, then there didn’t seem to be a limit. But Rodney was showing definite signs of enjoying pain when correctly applied to give pleasure.

“You close?” Cameron asked him when Rodney let out a guttural moan and buried his face away for a moment, pushing his ass back.

Rodney whimpered and looked at him again, eyes dilated, mouth slack as he slurred out a ‘Yes’ in reply.

“Yeah?” Cameron grinned, pressing his fingers tighter against the back of his neck. “Think you can hold off for me?”

Another look of surprise and Cameron wondered how much he was pushing Rodney’s limits. This was far more than any of them had expected for a simple date night.

“Yeah I think you can,” Cameron encouraged softly. “Another minute, maybe two-.”

Rodney whimpered, a sharp gasp escaping his lips and he shut his eyes tight.

“God you’re beautiful,” Cameron whispered, pushing up so he could reach down and gentle his fingers through John’s hair. He could see John was enjoying himself, smiling eyes looking back at him.

Rodney groaned, body arching back for more which John willingly gave. Cameron gave John a wink and a smile, enjoying the show the two were giving him. John ran his hands around Rodney’s thighs as he buried his mouth deeper, closing his eyes as he concentrated on his task, listening to Rodney gasp and moan in pleasure. Cameron could hear it in the sounds he made, how close he was, how he clawed at that edge.

“Yes baby,” Cameron said as he ran a hand over the red, warm rump that wriggled under his touch. “Right there aren’t you?”

“Need to-,” Rodney choked out, sounding desperate.

“Nice and deep John,” Cameron ordered, digging his fingers into the red flesh and dragging them, hearing how Rodney’s breath caught as he gasped.

“Oh fuck I can’t-,” Rodney buried his face and Cameron couldn’t make out the rest of the words, but he knew he’d asked enough of him that evening.

“I know baby,” Cameron assured him, he raised his palm and delivered three sharp slaps to his ass, accentuating his words. “You’ve been such – a good – boy.”

Rodney bucked, groaned and thrust his hips down as he came, the orgasm rolling through him like a tidal wave. He sank down to the mattress, humping the sheets until he was spent, John hovering behind him with a fascinated look, lips looking swollen and plundered. Cameron was impressed, resting his hand gently on Rodney’s ass as he shivered and gripped the pillow with tight fists until he caught his breath and began to relax, unmoving but satisfied.

“We knock him out again?” John asked in concern when Rodney didn’t move or make a sound after a minute or so.

Cameron had a flash of concern, wondering if Rodney was having a fallout in the aftermath of events. It was a lot to handle for a man who only forty-eight hours before had barely spoken to them or given thought to them all being together like this. He moved up over Rodney again, lying beside him, arm stretching over his body as he tried to get a look at him. Rodney had kept his face hidden in the pillows and he got the feeling he was indeed having a moment of doubt. The bed dipped and John crawled up the other side of him, pressing soft kisses against his shoulder, neck, fingers resting in his hair.

“Rodney,” John whispered to get his attention. Cameron was relieved when Rodney turned his face to John, though he couldn’t see his expression, at least Rodney was acknowledging them. “Hey, thought we’d lost you again. You okay?”

Rodney moved onto his side, his back pressing against Cameron as he curled up, pulling John closer, face buried into his neck as he sighed. John looked over at Cameron with a worried expression but Cameron smiled, spooning up to Rodney, happy when Rodney pressed a hand over his and gave a squeeze.

“S’okay baby,” Cameron said to John who still looked alarmed. “You did good. You know how to work that tongue. I think we’ve knocked Rodney here a little off kilter, but that’s why we’re here. To make sure he knows he’s safe.”


	16. Chapter 16

John woke a few hours later from the feel of someone moving over him. He frowned, Cameron wasn’t the type to move around much in bed once he was asleep. He opened his eyes, basic instinct kicking in, had someone broken into their apartment? Cameron was asleep beside him, on his back and fully clothed. The turn of events the evening had turned out to be came flooding back to him. Hearing movement from the bathroom, he rolled onto his back. Rodney.

They must have fallen asleep after Rodney’s spectacular display of orgasm, which John had missed terribly. There was something so open and honest about Rodney when it came to making love, he hadn’t ever thought he was very good at it, but John thought he was amazing to watch. Cameron had obviously picked up on his pain kink too, which was good, because John didn’t lean that way personally and hadn’t been able to tap into it for Rodney as he’d liked. Under Cameron’s guidance and expertise, no doubt Rodney would find new heights to fall from.

That was if Rodney wasn’t currently freaking out in the bathroom, which was always a guarantee. John knew how he operated and he didn’t doubt Rodney was questioning everything that had occurred that evening with a cynical eye. Cameron was a heavy sleeper and hadn’t noticed Rodney sneaking from the bed. John carefully extracted himself and moved to the bathroom, the door was ajar and he pushed it open a little to find Rodney staring at his reflection.

“Hey,” John said quietly so as not to scare him.

Rodney tensed and glanced around at him, giving a small smile, “Oh – hey. I wake you up?”

“Thought we had visitors or something,” John shrugged, stepping in and closing the door. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Rodney said honestly, looking at his reflection again. “Yeah I am actually.”

He looked at John’s reflections and gave a small smile, “What you think I was freaking out or something?”

“Kinda,” John rubbed the back of his neck and looked apologetic. “I mean it would be a very Rodney McKay thing to do.”

“No – not freaking out. Questioning if this is real, yes,” Rodney smiled again, giving a small laugh. “Think the wet patch I fell asleep in assured me that it was in fact real.”

“Scared?” John asked simply.

Rodney stared at him for a long moment, smile still dancing on his lips, “Yes. Dominants – they don’t go for submissives like me. I’m annoying, I panic, I – I freak out. I forget the rules, I -.”

“He likes you, you know,” John cut him off before he could continue putting himself down. “I mean yeah at first he thought you were a little – kooky.”

“Kooky?” Rodney gazed at him with a frown.

“Yeah you know,” John shrugged and grinned. “But he does like you – and everything he did tonight he did for you, because he cares and because he wants this to work. He wants you to know he gets you, but he knows he pushed you hard tonight. The fact that it worked should tell you it’s worth the risk, no matter how scared you are.”

“I know,” Rodney nodded, turning to face him. “You’re right.”

Rodney sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, looking at John with a worried expression, “Maybe freaking out a little bit.”

“Why? Because someone finally figured out which buttons to press to completely undo you,” John grinned and moved closer, hands resting on his hips. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, the kind of good thing that doesn’t happen to people like me,” Rodney pointed out to him.

“Why you always gotta do that?” John asked him.

“What?” Rodney replied.

“Put yourself down all the time,” John said, pressing his forehead to his. “Tonight wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t think you were worth it.”

“You know what’s scary?” Rodney sighed, resting his hands on John’s arms. “The fact that he figured me out so quick.”

“Yeah,” John agreed in understanding. “Same here. Cam’s like that – he’s good with people. Gets a read on them faster than anyone I know.”

“Yeah well, for a person like me-,” Rodney said quietly.

“I know,” John smiled. “Maybe throwing you for a loop is a good thing. He got you out of your head for a little while.”

“Gotta admit, that felt nice,” Rodney admitted quietly. “Not sure my ass is agreeing currently.”

“That what woke you up?” John asked him.

“Well, it has been a long time for me,” Rodney pointed out to him.

“Carson gives out this miracle balm to the Dominants who ask for it,” John informed him. “Honestly you’ll worship at his feet when you try it out. Pretty sure the tubs in here-.”

He let go of Rodney and began looking in the small cupboard by the mirror as Rodney looked unsure. 

“Wouldn’t he have – shouldn’t we ask first?” Rodney asked him.

“He isn’t a sadist Rodney,” John informed him. “It’s here if I need it, for moments like this, when I wake up and it’s uncomfortable to sleep. There’s been one or two times he’s made me go without – that was when he was really mad. Believe me he won’t want you to be hurting unnecessarily so let me put some of this on you and then we can go back to bed.”

“S’ok, I can do it,” Rodney said when John unscrewed the cap.

John turned to him and rolled his eyes, “What? You’re gonna get weird on me now. After everything that went on tonight?”

Rodney sighed and stuck out his chin, turning and leaning on the sink, “Fine. Just – be gentle.”

“I’m always gentle,” John chuckled, smearing some of the balm on Rodney’s ass. It was still pink and warm. As John rubbed in the balm with gentle strokes, he began to understand how tough Cameron had been. “You okay?”

“It is strange to say it felt good?” Rodney said in thought. “Never had anyone do that for me before.”

“He really made his mark,” John said as he pulled his hand away.

“Yeah he did,” Rodney nodded. John straightened up and Rodney turned to look at him again. “Thanks. Hey John – you sure about this? About all of us. He was yours first after all.”

“So were you,” John smiled, putting a hand around his waist. “If he makes you happy like he makes me happy – well then I’m happy. I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“We both knew if a Dominant came along who took an interest in one of us, that things would change,” Rodney reminded him. “Always surprised me that it took so long for you.”

“Don’t do that,” John chided gently.

“Well it’s true,” Rodney shrugged. “I knew as soon as you two met anyway – that that was it for us. Could only hope the same could happen for me.”

He shivered and John rubbed his side gently, “Come back to bed.”

“That stuff really is a miracle,” Rodney smiled as John pulled at him to follow, leaving the jar in the bathroom. “Don’t you want some on?”

“Nah, mine wasn’t half as intense,” John assured him. “I’ll be fine. I was worried about you is all.”

He paused at the bed and frowned at Cameron who hadn’t stirred at all, “Can’t believe he fell asleep like that.”

“What? Clothed?” Rodney grinned. “Want to undress him?”

“No, best leave him to it,” John shook his head. “I’ll grab a few blankets for us, rather than try and move him.”

Rodney waited until he returned and waved a hand shyly to the middle of the bed, “You uh – want the middle? I mean – wouldn’t want to, you know-.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” John asked him with a wistful look in his eyes. He’d gotten used to curling up next to Cameron to sleep.

Rodney grinned and shook his head, “Course not. Long as I can spoon up to you.”

“Like the good old days,” John smiled and they got into bed, pulling a couple of blankets over themselves. 

John snuggled up to Cameron, head on his chest, a leg resting over his as he threw an arm around him. He felt Rodney spoon up close, face buried into his neck, arm around his waist and after a few minutes, gentle breathing against his skin as Rodney fell asleep.

~

The next morning Cameron woke first, smiling as he felt John curled up to him in his usual fashion, comforting heavy in slumber. He gave a small stretch and yawn as his eyes grew accustomed to the natural light streaming through the blinds. He heard a small scuffle and frowned, looking past John to see Rodney sitting by the desk, bending low as he pulled on his shoes. Cameron didn’t want to wake John, but the idea Rodney was sneaking out threw caution to the wind.

“Hey,” He said to get Rodney’s attention.

John grumbled and tightened his grip on him, snuggling tighter, wanting to snatch the last minutes of sleep. Cameron watched Rodney as he sat up and turned in surprise, before giving him a wide smile which put him at ease somewhat. Rodney crossed the room quietly and crouched low by the bed.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Rodney asked with a concerned expression.

Cameron smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “Where are you going? Barely the break of day.”

“I have a lot to get through today and it isn’t like I brought a clean uniform to change into,” Rodney explained, looking at him closely before his eyes widened wider. “Did you – you didn’t think I was – sneaking off-.”

Cameron looked suitably guilty of the thought and put a hand on his arm, “Well – yeah, I guess-.”

“You two looked too comfortable,” Rodney assured him. “Plus I have no idea if you are a morning person and like being woken up.”

“Well for the record, I don’t mind,” Cameron pointed out to him, peering at him curiously. “You okay after what happened last night?”

Rodney gave the question some thought before nodding, “Yes. Took me off guard but the end results, well I can’t complain.”

“We should talk,” Cameron said. “About what happened – about where this is going -.”

“We can,” Rodney nodded again, giving him another smile. “How about lunch today? I’ll contact you later.”

“That would be nice,” Cameron nodded. He knew John had an off-world mission rostered, so it would just be the two of them, but he figured it was necessary to devote some time purely to Rodney as they decided how to move things forward. “If you don’t, I’ll come looking.”

“I will, I promise,” Rodney said, going to pull away before he paused in thought. He leaned closer instead, pausing before Cameron tugged him an inch closer and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” Cameron said quietly. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Rodney said, before making a quiet exit.


	17. Chapter 17

Rodney made his way to his quarters, feeling light and airy, a feeling he hadn’t had in years, in fact he couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so free of worry and stress. He showered and changed and was soon helping himself to an early breakfast, in the quiet commissary. Only a few people were milling about and he sat by one of the windows, idly eating and working out what to start on first when a voice interrupted him.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Course not,” He grinned up at Carson who set down his tray and slid into the seat opposite. “Morning Carson.”

Carson gazed at him with a deep, penetrating curiosity, “Morning Rodney.”

Rodney grinned and ate a slice of apple as Carson picked up his coffee and stared at him some more.

“What?” Rodney asked him eventually.

“Nothing, well, it is something, only, well,” Carson began, before he paused and set his coffee down again. “Is everything alright Rodney?”

“Yes, yes everything is – great,” Rodney beamed back at him. “Why?”

“You seem – different,” Carson said slowly, furrowing his brow. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, fine fine,” Rodney chuckled at him. “But thanks for the concern. Do I not look okay?”

“Rodney, it’s barely seven in the morning,” Carson blurted out. “I’ve never known you to be about the city before nine unless in dire situations in which you never sleep but safe to say, thank the lord, that hasn’t happened in a while. So it’s not that you don’t look okay but – are you sure you’re alright? Have you been overdosing on that pain medication I gave you?”

“Carson,” Rodney shook his head and laughed again. “You really need to stop being such, such a worry wort.”

“A worry wort?” Carson questioned. “I – Rodney you’re really starting to freak me out a little bit here. I mean three days ago you were a walking heart attack waiting to happen and now – well – it’s like you’re a new man. And don’t think I didn’t notice you and Colonel’s Mitchell and Sheppard being all pally yesterday. Something is going on.”

“Well yes, it is if you must know,” Rodney smiled again, taking a drink of his own coffee. “And I am not ashamed to say I don’t really understand it myself but today I woke up with a bounce in my step and I dare anyone to tell me that’s a bad thing.”

“It isn’t a bad thing,” Carson shook his head, still looking sceptical. “For normal people. But it’s you, Rodney.”

Rodney sniffed and looked a little hurt, “Well thanks for that.”

“You know what I mean,” Carson apologised. He pushed his tray aside and leaned over to Rodney, staring again. “I’m only concerned because – because I’m your friend, that’s all.”

Rodney relaxed and smiled at him, they didn’t often say it and they bickered probably more than they talked, but Carson was a good friend to him. “Look, John and Cam and I -.”

“Cam!” Carson’s eyebrows shot up at him.

“We’re – trying something,” Rodney hurried before Carson could interrupt any further. “And I don’t know how it will work, but, but I’m willing to try because, well, I’ve nothing to lose.”

He stared Carson out, grinning again when Carson looked equally happy and troubled, “Carson, I feel happy, I feel content and I haven’t felt like this in what seems like forever so for today, I figured, why not roll with it.”

“Oh my god,” Carson said when he found his voice again. He leaned closer like he was trying to tap into his brain and read his thoughts. “You stayed the night with them didn’t you.”

Rodney laughed and sat back, shaking his head at him, “I don’t think that’s appropriate breakfast conversation.”

“Oh my god you did you cheeky little bugger,” Carson laughed and when Rodney didn’t deny it, he smiled broadly at him. “Well Rodney, if every night spent with them, leaves you looking like you do, then long may it last. Maybe an everlasting match, you never know.”

“Well I uh,” Rodney suddenly blushed and fidgeted in his seat. “I don’t know about that.”

Carson spent the rest of his breakfast gleefully watching him squirm.

~

“You’re in a chipper mood,” Evan observed when he finally approached Carson at his desk, having watched from a safe distance as the doctor hummed to himself while typing on his laptop.

“Ah – Major,” Carson smiled at him, eyes glinting. “What is it I can do for you today?”

“Uh, just checking up on, uh,” Evan tried to remember the perfectly plausible excuse he had come up with on his way to the infirmary but the words escaped him. It was Carson’s eyes, they always threw him off guard, stole his breath away. “You?”

He shifted from one foot to another, rolling his eyes at himself as Carson stood, picking up a file. 

“Me?” Carson asked, eyebrows rose in innocent expectation. Evan had no idea how good Carson’s poker face actually was. Nor was he aware of Carson having been running a mental tally of the days Evan found an excuse to come to the infirmary. The mission to supply medical supplies to a new ally had proven helpful, as Lorne’s group was heading the exchange, but that had been over two days ago and yet the lad still showed up every day to see him.

“Yeah,” Evan replied, face a picture of innocence. 

Carson frowned and walked away from him, to hide his smile if anything. He knew it was cruel to toy with the man, but Evan’s growing affections and inability to conceal them were light amusement for the Scotsman. If Evan found the strength to voice his needs, Carson was ready to pay heed to them, but he was waiting for the young lad to find his own way to him. Carson was a patient individual, he had the time to wait and in the meantime, he would enjoy Evan’s squirms.

“Well I can assure you I am in perfect health,” Carson pointed out to him. “But thank you for checking. I’ll keep you informed on my progress, teams haven’t begun gating off world yet, a lot can happen in a day. And Rodney is back to work, so who knows what mischief he might get himself into.”

He turned to find Evan smiling at his light-hearted joking and smiled himself at the sight of it. Carson wasn’t the kind of Dominant many submissives immediately sought for themselves. He had rules yes, but he was patient more than most, his rules were few, his attentions lavished and his affections ran deep. He didn’t rule with an iron fist, a trait many submissives found difficult to live without. Carson put it all down to cultural differences, Scotland was a different land with different traditions, but in Atlantis all were embraced.

“McKay is back to work? So soon?” Evan questioned in surprise. “He took quite the knock though didn’t he?”

“Aye, a bruised jaw,” Carson nodded. “But the jolt wasn’t as bad as first reported. Seems he had two attentive nursemaids to get him through recovery.”

Evan furrowed his brow and looked at him keenly, “Nursemaids?”

“Aye,” Carson grinned. “I’ll explain another time. Much as I appreciate your visit Major to inquire about my excellent health, I do have patients who need looking after, so if that was all?”

“Yes, of course,” Evan looked reluctant as he took a step back, bumping into a push cart with medical instruments on it. “Oh, sorry-.”

“Mind how you go Major,” Carson smiled.

“Bye,” Evan said quickly, beating a quick retreat and feeling foolish. He made a beeline for the gate room as he chided himself. “Checking up on you? What the hell Lorne – get it the fuck together.”


	18. Chapter 18

It was a busy morning of reports, meetings with Elizabeth, the city security team, overseeing schedules and general run of the mill paperwork that came with being military commander of Atlantis but Cameron finally found a moment to himself. He checked his watch to find it was a little after two, (they tried to adhere to a twenty four hour day on Atlantis, despite it being more like a thirty hour rotation) and his stomach grumbled in protest. It was only then he remembered softly spoken words with Rodney about lunch and he’d yet to hear from the man.

Making his way to the commissary he scanned the milling crowd of people lunching and didn’t spot Rodney, though a large group of scientists had taken up two tables in the corner. He spied Radek nearby, choosing a sandwich and approached him.

“Radek, have you seen Rodney today?” Cameron asked him.

Radek looked at him curiously, as if surprised Cameron even knew who he was. It was true, when it came to the science division, Cameron had little to do with them but he was well aware alongside Rodney, Radek was one of the best scientists on the expedition.

“Rodney?” Radek asked and Cameron saw the caution in his face. He didn’t know if Rodney and Radek were close friends, but evidently Radek was confused why he would want to know when, up until a few days ago, he’d had nothing to do with McKay.

“We were supposed to meet for lunch,” Cameron supplied as an explanation.

Radek’s brows rose high, something Cameron found rather endearing. Then Radek smiled in amusement, shaking his head at him, “Rodney is caught up with a project. If he said he’d meet you for lunch, then it will be a long wait. There are days he doesn’t venture from the labs, one of us will most likely take the food to him when we return.”

“Shouldn’t he be taking it easy? After the accident I mean,” Cameron asked in surprise.

“True, but the Doctor gave him permission to return to work and Rodney doesn’t do ‘taking it easy’ very well,” Radek pointed out to him.

Cameron stood thoughtful as the scientist slipped away to join his friends. He should have guessed Rodney would lose himself in his work, he probably thought because he had missed nearly two days that he had a lot to catch up on, though Cameron hoped he didn’t think the time had been wasted. He wasn’t angry that Rodney had forgotten about lunch, but he was concerned that Rodney’s habit of not looking after himself stretched to snatching meals that someone may or not provide him if they remembered to take him something. John had once mad a flyaway comment at Rodney’s love of food, but Cameron was questioning just how much of that was the love of it, and how much it acted as a mere defensive comfort to him.

Loading up a tray with food and two coffees, he made his way through the halls, ignoring curious glances and eventually found Rodney holed up in a room. He stood and watched, Rodney was lost in his work, completely mesmerised by whatever he was studying. Cameron recognised ancient scroll on the datapad but it meant nothing to him.

“Hi,” He announced finally. Rodney froze, back tense in surprise before he glanced around and saw him, visibly relaxing.

“Oh – hi,” Rodney said looking bashful.

“Figured if you weren’t going to come to the food, the food should come to you,” Cameron grinned, holding up the tray. “Hungry?”

Rodney looked at the tray and then Cameron again, with a more cautious expression as he nervously spoke, “We were meant to meet for lunch.”

Cameron realised Rodney was worried he was mad that he hadn’t contacted him, “Well to be honest, I was so caught up with my own stuff that I didn’t realise the time myself. Radek said you were still down here so I thought I’d come find you. Care to take a break?”

“Okay,” Rodney seemed a little hesitant, reluctant perhaps to leave his work but he set his pad down and looked around the room. There wasn’t a worktop empty enough to put a tray down, such was the craziness of working in a lab alongside Radek. “Um -.”

“Isn’t there a pier nearby?” Cameron asked, having a good knowledge of the city schematics. “I think we could both use some air.”

He turned and headed into the hall before Rodney could reply or put up protest and soon they were on their way down two flights of stairs and through a small annex that led out into the open air. A small but inviting space, shielded by two towers of the city leading to a walk space that didn’t stretch far out beyond them. There was even a couple of benches and Cameron set the tray down in the middle of one and sat, beginning to eat as Rodney sat with the tray between them.

He inquired about Rodney’s work, though most of it went over his head when Rodney got too in-depth. But he was intrigued, Rodney and Radek’s focus was on the star drive, something he and John had had many animated conversations about over the months living together. They both agreed a city that was also a spaceship was something of a flyboys dream. The food dwindled down, as well as the coffees until they eventually sat in cosy silence and enjoyed the relaxation.

“So – last night,” Cameron said eventually, turning to look at Rodney with a lazy smile. “Have you given any time to think about what happened?”

Rodney flushed and shifted, Cameron chided himself inwardly for not checking him before he’d left for any lingering bruising or possible discomfort. He hadn’t exactly been gentle.

“You’re in pain,” Cameron said, reaching over to him with an apologetic expression.

Rodney gave him a surprised look and shook his head, “No – I – it aches but-.”

He fell silent and swallowed down, looking away at the far off horizon, miles of sea stretching beyond them.

“It’s a good ache,” Rodney eventually admitted.

Cameron smiled, his hand resting on Rodney’s shoulder, fingers grazing his neck, “Good, because the intention was one from the heart, to help you. I was – am – afraid this is moving faster than any of us wanted or expected. It’s been on my mind and when you didn’t contact me, I thought maybe it was you retreating, as a way of protection.”

“Protection?” Rodney said in surprise again. “No, not that. I honestly lost track of time. But you’re right, this is moving fast – two days ago we never spoke and now – now I don’t know what we are, where this is leading.”

“That scares you?” Cameron asked him. “For a man who keeps tight control.”

“When you’ve been alone as long as I have, that control isn’t easily submitted,” Rodney replied honestly. 

“You gave it up easily enough last night,” Cameron smiled, memories flooding back. It had been a wonderful experience and he hoped the first of many.

“Well – you lured me in,” Rodney teased with a soft laugh. “And John always did have a way of talking me into things.”

“I saw an opportunity and went with it,” Cameron explained. “But Rodney if you had said no, I would have taken a step back, you understand that right?”

“Yes, I know that,” Rodney looked him in the eye as he replied. “I nearly did but – but it’s been so long – I can’t remember feeling like I have today. I didn’t realise how much I was lacking it in my life until this morning.”

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t sure if this was going to work out,” Cameron admitted. “I’m not one to share, I’ve never matched with two submissives before and I have reservations only because I don’t want jealousy or negligence in my actions when it comes to caring for two very different submissives. But I’m having my eyes opened when it comes to you Rodney – not everything is as it seems. John’s affections for you, his love for you runs so deep and I’ve found myself curious to discover that for myself. I’ve found myself wanting to take care of you like I do John and quite honestly that in itself has thrown me a loop, in the best possible way.”

“I know this – it isn’t love,” Rodney said in understanding.

“But it could be,” Cameron smiled. “I’ve a strong feeling that it will be, if we both take the risk and I know that’s a bigger risk for you than me.”

“Because you have John and if it doesn’t work, I lose everything,” Rodney said, hiding his face but Cameron could see the fear and sadness at the idea.

“Everything in life is a risk,” Cameron agreed. “But you have to decide if it’s worth it. You hold all the cards here Rodney.”

“I want to say yes,” Rodney sighed. “But my heart and my head-.”

“You need time, I understand that,” Cameron assured him. “Like we said, we take this a day at a time. For now, we’ll continue as we are, if you allow we can begin enforcing a couple of rules, enough to give you an idea of the life within a structure of my choosing but with flexibility for you until you make your decision.”

“All right,” Rodney nodded, raising his head again. “I guess that could work.”

“Okay,” Cameron smiled. “So how about we start with something small – we lunch everyday together? That is if you’re going to continue work in the city rather than re-join an off-world team.”

“Okay,” Rodney nodded in agreement. 

“Good – one hour of your day,” Cameron said. “No set time yet, we both have a lot to fill our days. But we spend it together, agreed?”

Rodney nodded again, looking pleased with the notion.

“Also – if there are days you don’t spend the night with John and I, and I would never force you to,” Cameron told him. “I want you to contact me in the morning, by 9am at the latest and I want two nights a week where you join John and I, 8pm curfew like him, unless I specify earlier. I will decide the evenings you will be joining us, but I promise to give you a heads up of when that will be.”

“Alright,” Rodney replied more cautiously to this and Cameron smiled at the nervous response. It was only a small setting of structure but already Rodney’s habits were about to be interrupted.

Cameron held out a hand to him and Rodney looked surprised before grasping it, thinking they were about to shake on it but Cameron was a more old fashioned man when it came to certain aspects and he raised their grasped hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to Rodney’s knuckles as a sign of his commitment to the agreement. As his lips brushed the other man’s skin, he looked up at him and locked eyes, smiling against his knuckles as Rodney stared at him, unused to such displays. Cameron sat back and gave Rodney a moment to think, before Rodney drew their clasped hands closer and leaned down, turning Cameron’s hand in his so that it was palm up. He planted a line of soft, gentle kisses from palm to wrist as was traditional custom of sealing an agreement, something Cameron was happily surprised to find Rodney knew about.

When Rodney sat back they shared a smile, before Rodney glanced away, flushing and fidgeting awkwardly. Cameron found it endearing that Rodney was finding his feet in the new feelings and sentiments being created between them. He steered the conversation back to Rodney’s work, asking his plans for the afternoon and evening before they stood and returned back to the labs. Some of the science team had returned, a few glanced their way but mostly they were lost in their work. Cameron kissed Rodney lightly on the cheek as he bid him farewell, catching Radek staring open mouthed from his desk. With a grin he left Rodney to explain, if he cared too, as he reluctantly returned to his office and his own pile of work.

~  
“Hey,” Evan grinned as he fell into step beside John.

“Hi,” John replied with a smile. “’sup?”

“Just on a bit of a recon mission,” Evan shrugged, staring at him. John gave him an uneasy look and became cautious. 

“Oh-kay,” John replied, “What sort of recon?”

“Information,” Evan smiled broader. “About you, your Colonel and a hard to figure out mad scientist who, up until two days ago, barely gave the both of you the time of day.”

“My Colonel?” John repeated, rolling his eyes. “He’s yours too – or have you chosen to hand in your tags….”

“C’mon John, what’s going on?” Evan said impatiently, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a side annex of the hall they were in. “Rumour has it Mitchell had lunch with McKay today. You all spent the entire day together yesterday and I saw you two escorting McKay from the infirmary that day he’d been hurt.”

“You know if you put as much time and energy into your own private affairs as you did ours, you might find a certain Doctor will start taking a little more interest in you,” John pointed out with a knowing smile.

“Low blow Sheppard,” Evan looked a little hurt, but he flushed realising John had noticed his interest in Carson in the first place. “Anyway, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

John guffawed at that, shoving him playfully on the shoulder, “Jesus Ev, do you think we’re all blind? Everybody knows you have the hots for Carson, if you’d only man up and ask him on a date.”

“He’s a Scotsman - it isn’t the done thing for a submissive to ask a Dominant out on dates there. The Dominant always approaches the sub first. Wouldn’t get us off on the right foot to offend him from the offset,” Evan explained, blushing deeper at the very idea.

John laughed again and gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Evan, Carson is a very easy going man. I think he’s well aware of your intentions, but you do so much to try and cover your tracks, he’s probably waiting for you to make some sort of signal before he dives in.”

“Signal? What sort of signal?” Evan looked confused.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” John laughed. “Now if you excuse me, I gotta get back home before Cameron sends out a search party.”

“Hey – wait – how’d this conversation go from you, Cameron and Rodney to me and Carson?” Evan asked him as John stalked away from him.

John grinned and shouted back over his shoulder, “Beats me.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Christ on a bike laddie, you scared the crap out of me,” Carson placed a hand on his chest and felt it beating nineteen to the dozen. “What the hell are you thinking?”

Evan felt his stomach churn and he realised what it would look like from Carson’s point of view. He’d meant for him to be surprised, but pleasantly, not life threateningly.

“Sorry, sorry I uh-,” Evan backed up a little.

“Care to tell me what you’re doing in my office so early, with the lights dimmed?” Carson asked him irritably. He wasn’t a man who enjoyed surprises, especially the shock factor kind.

Talk, that was all, maybe to straighten out the truth about his feelings. But Evan’s words escaped under Carson’s impatient gaze and they caught in his throat as he felt his cheeks heating up.

“Are you sick? Do you need medical assistance?” Carson questioned as he walked around his desk and put his cup down. “You know the infirmary operates twenty-four seven – you don’t need to wait for me to arrive if you need something, plenty of others to help you out.”

“I – I uh,” Evan babbled, rising to his feet. “Yeah, of course, I know that yes, I’ll go find one of them I guess.”

“Are you not on duty today Major?” Carson asked as he stood and headed for the door.

“Huh?” Evan asked, looking back at him.

“You aren’t wearing your uniform,” Carson observed. 

“No, uh, not on duty today,” Evan lied, tensing as he did so. He didn’t like to lie but Carson’s sharp tongue had caught him off guard, he was so used to his gentle nature he hadn’t seen Carson in a bad mood before. He’d actually spent the whole night tossing and turning, thinking about what John had said to him, about giving Carson a signal. He’d done more research though he knew on Atlantis, they embraced all cultural differences of Dominants and submissives, he figured Carson was a traditional type of man. That morning he’d gotten up earlier than usual, washed and cleaned himself thoroughly and chosen an outfit that clearly defined him as a submissive for the taking. Pants that clung to his ass, a tank top that showed off his toned body. That left plenty of skin on show, especially wrists and neck exposed. He’d even slipped in an earring because he knew it was fashionable in Scotland to do so, as well as show evidence of nipple rings which his top did perfectly.

As much a signal as he dared so early on, without risking embarrassment – or so he’d hoped. He’d decided to head to Carson’s office early in hopes of catching him privately and had been sat at his desk when Carson had arrived, in the near dark, blinds still drawn. Evan hadn’t wanted to be rude enough to open them without Carson’s permission, silliness now he realised. 

“Well, I hope you feel better,” Carson said as he began looking through a pile of folders on his desk.

“Feel better?” Evan repeated.

“For whatever ailment has brought you here so early in the day,” Carson looked up at him with a frown.

“Oh, yeah, uh huh,” Evan nodded quickly. “You know I – I’m feeling better already, I may come back later, you know, see how I feel.”

“You do that,” Carson said, turning his attention back to his folders. “Just don’t hide in my office when you do, or I’m liable to die prematurely.”

Evan escaped back to his quarters without anyone seeing him save for a couple of nurses in the med bay. Locking his door he looked at himself in the mirror and groaned outwardly. His skin was flushed and he felt wretched.

“Well done Lorne,” He sniped at his reflection as he began stripping off to dress in his uniform. “Way to win him over. Moron.”

~

“Teams coming in hot,” Cameron barked to Elizabeth when she joined him in the control room. The gate was open and bodies began stumbling through, Lorne’s team first, then Ronan, Teyla and John brought up the rear.

“Close it up,” John yelled as shot blasts also followed them through. He dived out of the way as Ronan took up a defensive stance, gun raised along with other officers nearby. 

The shield was raised first before they managed to disconnect. Cameron gripped the rails, relieved to see John alive and safe.

“Major,” Teyla yelled, dropping to a knee. Cameron craned his neck to see Lorne on the ground and heard Elizabeth radio for medical backup. They both raced down to see what had happened.

Evan lay groaning, blood seeping from his side. Cameron glanced around and saw the evidence of the blast blackened against the back wall. Obviously, the shot had grazed Lorne before hitting the wall.

“Coming through,” Carson yelled from behind them. “Out the way.”

There was a buzz of activity as Carson got to work before Evan was loaded onto a stretcher and wheeled away. John gave them a quick run-down, the natives had turned out to be not so friendly after all. 

“Debrief in thirty minutes,” Elizabeth ordered and let them go to clean themselves up.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as Evan was patched up, the wound cleaned, seven stitches given and hooked up to an IV as well as pumped up with painkillers, Carson shooed everyone away and drew up a stool. Evan was awake but his side niggled and the painkillers were only starting to kick in.

“So – care to explain to me how a man who is supposedly off duty ended up getting himself shot and bleeding all over my clean infirmary?” Carson asked him with a stern gaze.

“I – they changed their minds?” Evan offered nervously.

“So if I go request a look at the mission schedules for today and inquire how long they’ve been planned for, Elizabeth will tell me the same thing as you?” Carson questioned with raised brows.

Evan squirmed before he paused and looked down at his hands, “Well, our stories may differ slightly.”

“Slightly hmm?” Carson asked, gazing at him. He reached out and put a hand over Evan’s where they lay on his stomach. “You know Evan – if we can’t be honest with each other, then any possibilities of things going further for us may as well be shelved. If there is one thing I won’t tolerate it’s lying.”

Evan glowered and bit his lower lip in embarrassment, staying quiet.

“So – what was going on this morning?” Carson pressed him for an answer. “You weren’t feeling sickly were you?”

Evan shook his head, unable to look at him, “No, I wasn’t sick.”

“And you weren’t off duty so-,” Carson continued, keeping his hand on his.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Evan said quickly. “After a long night of thinking and I was trying to send you some signals, or at least, I figured you might get the message because you’re an observant man. But instead, I messed up and well – here we are I guess.”

“Send me some signals?” Carson said in surprise. “Because you showing up in the infirmary every day at some hour isn’t a signal enough of your intentions? You decided to dress in such a way as to make it clear to me you aren’t in anyway matched to another person.”

Evan pulled his hand away from Carson and covered his face, “God – well when you put it like that – this is so embarrassing. I mean obviously, you aren’t interested, because the signals were there and you never made a move so – so oh god, you know what, never mind, forget it happened okay Carson, I’m sorry. Truly.”

“Whoah, back up there laddie,” Carson patted his thigh gently. “Hold your horses – I – do you think I’m rejecting you?”

“Well – yeah,” Evan said to him with a shrug. “Obviously.”

“Evan signals are one thing, and you’ve given plenty, but I’ve learned enough in my time to know they can be easily misunderstood. I was hoping one day you would muster up the courage to say something,” Carson said as an explanation.

“You – you wanted me to say something? But, you’re a traditional man Carson, or so I thought,” Evan said, blushing further. “I didn’t want to offend you by asking you out first.”

“Is that what this dilly dancing has been about?” Carson asked, eyebrows raising high. “I should be appreciative of the fact you’ve done your homework lad, but you missed a vital point. The submissive must always make it clear they want to be pursued before the Dominant makes any move. That, traditionally, is done by verbal communication. And anyway, just because I’m a Scotsman doesn’t mean we do things my way, you might have very different traditions to me.”

“Actually, we don’t have many if I’m honest,” Evan shrugged. “I prefer yours.”

“Right well,” Carson sighed, squeezing his thigh again. “It seems we’ve cleared a few things up between us.”

Evan smiled and looked away again, shy and embarrassed by the whole thing.

“You’re confined to the infirmary for forty-eight hours as that wound heals,” Carson told him. “Means I can keep an eye on you anyway. We’ll see how you go in a few days, but you’ll probably be off active duty for a week or two. Which also means it gives me a chance to come up with something special as a first date – that is – would you like to go out on a date with me Evan?”

Evan looked at him in surprise and placed a hand over his, “Really? Yeah – yes, yes, please. I’d like that very much Carson.”

~

“Should you be walking about?” Cameron asked as Evan passed him in the hallway. It had been a few days since the accident in the gate room.

“Carson says I’m on light duty, so Elizabeth has desked me pretty much,” Evan smiled lightly. “I’m grabbing myself a coffee before I attack the colossal paperwork I’ve let mount up. Guess this is a good excuse to get it done.”

Cameron grinned, he knew what it was like to lead a team off-world, the paperwork took a backseat and you found what you put off a few days before had spawned on your desk.

“Guess so,” Cameron laughed. “Long as you’re feeling okay.”

“Believe me, Carson makes sure I’m not overdoing it,” Evan promised him.

“You and he are-?” Cameron wriggled his eyebrows at him and Evan smiled bashfully, glancing away.

“Well, uh, we’ll be going on a date – some time and I guess we’ll see,” Evan replied. 

“Carson’s a lucky guy, having someone pursue him as doggedly as you have,” Cameron smiled. “I’m pleased it’s paid off for you.”

“Was I that obvious to everyone?” Evan groaned and blushed.

“Well, John may have mentioned it to me,” Cameron pointed out to him. “But yeah, kinda. It’s a good thing, though, don’t be embarrassed, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“I don’t feel bad, stupid maybe but-,” Evan shrugged and glanced at him bashfully.

“Don’t feel stupid, it’s how you feel and Carson’s quite the catch,” Cameron assured him.

“Yeah, he is,” Evan smiled wide and nodded vigorously in agreement. “Well, I should get going, quit procrastinating and avoiding that paper mountain.”

“See you around Lorne,” Cameron bid him goodbye and in thought, considered inviting Carson and Evan for a meal with himself, John and Rodney, once Carson and Evan finally got their act together and declared themselves a match.


	21. Chapter 21

Cameron was surprised when the doors slid open and Rodney walked in, looking weary and stressed. He’d given Rodney permission to change the security on their door so he could come and go as he pleased. He was sitting reading and smiled up at him as Rodney crossed the floor, sank to the couch, curling up, his head on Cameron’s lap. Cameron looked down at him in alarm, resting a hand on Rodney’s shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked him.

“It’s been a real shitty day,” Rodney replied with a sigh. “Don’t even ask, because I don’t want to waste any more breath on the many, many, problems we’ve come up against.”

He fell silent and let out a deep sigh, hand clutching at Cameron’s knee and Cameron stroked his fingers through his hair.

“Can I stay tonight?” Rodney asked him.

“You can stay anytime,” Cameron promised. “You don’t need to ask.”

“Where’s John?” Rodney questioned, unmoving. “He not home yet?”

“Well, you’re here early,” Cameron pointed out to him. “It’s only a little after five. I think he’s overseeing some spar training with Teyla with the new batch who arrived on the Daedalus. Seems their little club has quite the reputation – everybody wants to sign up as soon as they reach the city.”

“Okay,” Rodney sighed again, shifting a little to get more comfortable. “Want me to move?”

“Definitely not,” Cameron grinned down at him, his hand moving to Rodney’s shoulder to squeeze firmly. “Why not rest, try and have a nap. Might make you feel better.”

Rodney looked up at him, smiling and pleased that Cameron was happy to accommodate him. He moved a little more onto his stomach, rested his cheek on Cameron’s thigh and lay a hand over his knees possessively. Within minutes he was asleep and Cameron continued reading and petting him at the same time with his fingers, over his neck, cheek and brow, through his hair and back down, over and over in a soothing rhythm.

Fifty minutes or so passed by before he stirred again, face shifting against Cameron’s leg. Cam let him wake slowly, all the while delicately grazing his cheek and neck with his fingertips.

“Feel better?” Cameron asked eventually.

“I guess,” Rodney said quietly. “This is nice.”

“Glad you think so,” Cameron chuckled. “I was going to make myself something to eat, you want anything?”

“Sure,” Rodney sat up, smiling bashfully at him. “Thanks for, you know-.”

“What I’m here for,” Cameron pointed out to him. “It’s pleasing that you came here for comfort.”

“Didn’t have anywhere else to go except my place,” Rodney shrugged, looking awkward.

“Well, if this does work out for us, we may have to look for a bigger place for all three of us,” Cameron smiled.

Rodney looked a little cautious at the idea, glancing around the room, “Maybe I guess.”

“You don’t want that?” Cameron asked him, wondering why Rodney seemed reserved about the idea.

“I – well – it’s just – I haven’t lived with anyone for a long time,” Rodney admitted. “Not since college actually.”

Cameron stared in surprise, “You’ve – you haven’t ever lived with a Dominant.”

Rodney flushed and avoided his inquiring look, “Not really. Stayed over sometimes, but I’ve never had a relationship last long enough to move in.”

“Rodney, what’s been the longest you’ve been with a Dominant?” Cameron asked him, finding it curious a submissive like Rodney could survive without the attention.

“Couple of months I guess,” Rodney shrugged, shifting away to the other end of the sofa, arms folding. A protective move Cameron could read easily.

“I’m not asking to make you uncomfortable,” Cameron said, moving closer despite Rodney’s obvious want to shut himself off. “But I think it’s something I need to know.”

“Why? So it won’t take you so long to figure out why I’m alone?” Rodney said huffily. “Have second thoughts on bothering because obviously there’s gotta be something wrong with me to -.”

A finger rested on his lips and Cameron hunched down to look him in the eye with a stern expression, “Stop.”

Rodney pulled his face away and huffed out an irritated sigh, “Why? It’s the truth.”

A firm grip grabbed his chin and pulled, bringing him face to face with Cameron again, “Stop. I’m asking because I care – because I want to understand why you are the way you are.”

“The way I am,” Rodney muttered. “Not worth it, you mean.”

Cameron looked irritated and rolled his eyes, giving his chin a squeeze, “No that it’s what I mean Rodney. God, why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Rodney tried to pull away again but Cameron wouldn’t let go.

“Put yourself down all of the time,” Cameron replied. “Push people away.”

Rodney stared at him, eyes betraying his emotions. He tried to put on an indifferent attitude, but the hurt in his expression spoke volumes to Cameron.

“You know why,” Rodney said eventually.

Cameron relaxed his grip, stroking along his jaw instead where the bruising and swelling was easing away. He leaned in and pressed a soft, delicate kiss to his lips.

“I know I’m going to have my hands full with you,” Cameron informed him. “I thought John was bad enough but you – you push me in ways he doesn’t but lucky for you I enjoy a challenge, one you know I’ve taken on. So don’t talk to me and treat me like all those other Dominants who didn’t give you the attention you need. The attention you’re craving. I’m not them Rodney.”

Rodney squirmed awkwardly, flushing, unable to meet his eyes, “I know, I’m sorry. Rather push you away now than lose you when – when I feel more than I already do about you. I can’t get hurt, not again.”

“It all comes down to the trust,” Cameron reminded him. “And that is earned – I have to earn it and you have to too. But we also have to give it, understand?”

Rodney nodded in reply and Cameron tilted his face to his again.

“Understand?” He asked him again, wanting to hear him confirm it with words.

“Yes I understand,” Rodney replied. Cameron stared expectantly and Rodney swallowed down mouth dry. “I understand Sir.”

Cameron broke into a wide smile, leaning in to kiss him again, a lingering, warm kiss that teased against his lips. When he pulled away he stroked Rodney’s cheek gently.

“Good. Now I’m going to make us something to eat,” Cameron told him. “You can go put your nose to the wall.”

Rodney gave him a look of surprise at the command as Cameron stood and held out a hand to him. He took it as he was helped to his feet and Cameron looked at him expectantly.

“Go on,” Cameron waved a hand to the far wall where Rodney had witnessed John standing facing days before.

Rodney glanced over to it, still confused and Cameron put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him over to it slowly, realising Rodney may need more explanations than John usually did. John didn’t respond to lectures, but perhaps Rodney did.

“You need some time to think,” Cameron explained to him. “As well as learn that when I tell you to stop, as well as place a finger on your lips to stop you talking, you shut up and listen to me. Now, face the wall.”

Rodney turned to it and Cameron left him a moment, “Let me get something-.”

Rodney listened as he moved things about until he returned momentarily, “Been a while since I had to use this, but it was part of John’s training and it’ll be part of yours.”

He held up a flat, circular metal disc, small and discreet that looked like a coaster to Rodney only thinner and lighter. Cameron pressed it to the wall at face height and with his other hand, pushed Rodney forward softly.

“Hold it there with your nose,” Cameron ordered. Rodney leaned his face in but Cameron shook his head. “Back straight, head up, move closer to it. Rodney looked disconcerted but moved inched closer and Cameron smiled in encouragement. “Feet apart, hip width and hands behind your head, clasp your fingers – you’ve seen John in this position before.”

Rodney obeyed, getting into the stance and finding he had to inch closer again until his whole body was nearly flat against the wall and he felt the metal disc press against his nose. Cameron withdrew his hand to ensure it remained in place before he left him.

“Good boy,” Cameron told him. “You’ll stay there for twenty minutes.”

Rodney tensed, feeling his stomach dip with concern. Twenty minutes was a long time to remain in such a place.

“If for any reason that disc drops before time is up, you’ll spend the rest of the time with your nose pressed to it wherever it lands,” Cameron informed him. “I’m going to make us something to eat. If you need me, ask for me, but no talking otherwise. Wall time is your time, I suggest you use it wisely.”

Cameron left him there, remembering John’s training with the same technique. Of course, John was military and well trained in remaining still and in one position for a length of time, but he’d still been defeated the first couple of occasions of having his nose to the wall using the disc. Then again, it had been some time since he’d been with a Dominant with such high expectations and without training, he’d had a lot of rough edges to smooth. Cameron knew the training and discipline with Rodney would be long and challenging, but enough so that they’d both reap the benefits as they learned together.

He decided on something simple, pasta and salad and he radioed John only to ask him if he would be eating when he got home.

“I was gonna catch supper in the commissary if that’s okay,” John told him over the radio. “There're a couple of people arrived from my old unit, I was telling you about them.”

“That’s great darlin’,” Cameron assured him. “Long as your home for eight remember?”

“I know, I will be,” John replied.

“Just so you know, Rodney is here,” Cameron explained. “And he’s staying the night.”

“Great,” John replied sounding pleased. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon,” Cameron agreed before disconnecting.

He was impressed that Rodney lasted nearly ten minutes before he heard the distinct metallic sound of the disc falling and clattering on the smooth, polished floor. Patiently he set dishes aside and walked over to Rodney who hadn’t moved but he could see was very tense.

“S’okay darlin’,” Cameron assured him, spying the disc lying to their left. “All part of the training.”

He turned Rodney who looked disconcerted but remained quiet.

“On your knees,” Cameron told him when they were facing the general direction of the disc. Rodney got to his knees and Cameron gave him a soft push. “Down, press your nose to it, hands behind your head again. You’ve still got another ten minutes.”

Rodney obeyed and Cameron enjoyed the sight of him bent low, ass in the air. His dick twitched and he looked forward to teaching Rodney the various kneeling positions he would expect of him though he would wait for John to help with that, so Rodney could see a physical representation of what was expected. Cameron also indulged in the idea of not one, but two submissives giving him a showing of their beauty.


	22. Chapter 22

Rodney seemed a little subdued as they ate, which Cameron put down to the punishment. It was a good thing he decided, as long as Rodney learned from the experience. If Rodney had dealt with a spanking from him, then he could easily deal with quiet time at the wall. He was also pleased to find Rodney enjoying his food and not wolfing it down and eventually he managed to coax him into some light conversation. By the end of dinner, Rodney was in a happier mood and Cameron found himself enjoying his company, though he also yearned for John to be there with them to enjoy it also. He’d explained to Rodney about John’s old acquaintances joining the expedition team which was why he wasn’t present.

They both cleared away the dishes and tidied up before they relaxed on the couch again.

“This has been real nice,” Rodney smiled over at him. “I needed it I think.”

“I think so too,” Cameron agreed. “As I said before, you’re free to come and go as you please. I’m glad you chose too.”

“Been a long time since I’ve had someone to turn too,” Rodney admitted. “After John and you – not that it matters anymore.”

“It all turned out right in the end,” Cameron smiled. “Even better.”

“Yeah, better,” Rodney nodded in agreement with a wide smile. “Thanks Cameron.”

“You’re welcome,” Cameron said, smile broadening when Rodney leaned in and searched for a kiss which he willingly bestowed on him. Rodney moved away bashfully before Cameron grabbed his face and tugged him closer, “C’mere.”

The gentle kiss turned deeper, Cameron enjoying the opportunity to plunder Rodney’s lips and get a taste of him as their tongues collided. Eventually with much tugging and coercion, he had Rodney straddling his lap as he held him close, tongue down his throat as Rodney moaned eagerly against him. He indulged Rodney as he pulled away and felt his submissive presses kisses to him temple, along his jaw and tongue lapping against his neck and earlobe. As Rodney explored his face with his mouth, Cameron felt his cock tightening in his pants. He wondered what Rodney’s mouth would feel like to fuck but he knew, like John, it could take time to train him in that technique also.

His fingers scrambled and he pulled at Rodney’s t-shirt until he raised his arms and it was discarded on the sofa beside them. He smoothed his hands over Rodney’s torso, feeling Rodney tense nervously as he did so. Glancing up, he could see the uncertainty in Rodney’s eyes as his hands got used to how he felt, the difference in his body to John’s. Sure John was well toned, years of military service and a penchant for working out kept him that way. Rodney certainly wasn’t at that fitness level, but he wasn’t bad to look at, on the contrary, Cameron liked what he saw.

“I’m – I’m not John,” Rodney whispered, biting his lower lip in a moment of self-doubt and Cameron cupped his face and drew him closer.

“Not expecting you to be,” Cameron whispered against his lips. “You’re all you and I think you’re beautiful.”

They kisses again and he found Rodney relaxed to kisses, his body releasing of tension and he let his fingers blindly trail over his curves, the softness of his hips where he carried some weight, the suppleness of his back and the broad shoulders that were toned and well defined of muscle. Rodney was broader where John was slimmer and he had different spots where he huffed, whimpered, moaned and shivered when they were caressed.

Rodney pulled back with a moan, panting and staring at Cameron with deep longing, licking his lips as he caught his breath.

“I – I want to do something for you,” Rodney said quietly. 

“Hmm? What’s that?” Cameron asked lazily, happy to indulge him in anything he wanted to do.

“Whatever you want,” Rodney smiled, leaning in for a nip and a kiss before pulling back again shyly. “After the other night – not to repay no uh – to thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Cameron told him. “I did what needed to be done and I reaped the benefits, seeing you come completely undone.”

“Please,” Rodney said, his eyes blinking up at him before glancing away in a show of submission. “Sir.”

Cameron smiled, smoothing a hand up his torso, navel to neck where he teased the skin delicately there. What would this man look like wearing a collar of his choosing? It was too early to suggest such a thing, but he let his mind drift on the notion as he considered Rodney’s request.

“Your mouth on me,” Cameron indulged. It was a way of learning Rodney’s technique as well as granting his request and his cock was getting too uncomfortable in his pants. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Rodney grinned down at him, stealing another kiss before he climbed off him and opened his legs, sliding between them to his knees. Cameron helped undo his belt and pants, their fingers colliding playfully until he could get his cock free. Rodney stared at it with wonder, glancing up at him again with a smile.

Cameron was impressed, Rodney certainly had a gift when it came to cock sucking though he didn’t take him as deep as he liked and he rushed in times when he could have indulged and taken his time. But Cameron left him too it, filing away information so that, in time, he would train him to perfection. It was good, more than good and soon enough he was writhing, hands on Rodney’s head as he moaned and bucked from the pleasure.

“Oh fuck baby I’m close,” Cameron warned him as his balls drew tighter. “Keep sucking - oh fuck yeah – yeah like that – oh Rodney – Rodney fuck.”

He came hard, white flashes behind his eyelids as he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. He gasped as Rodney’s throat swallowed over and over, gurgling moans emanating from him as he came down his throat. Cameron felt his body buzz with bliss, relaxing back against the sofa in satisfaction as Rodney eased off him, licking his lips as he took deep, heavy breaths.

“Fuck come up here,” Cameron tugged at him weakly until Rodney moved upwards, straddling his lap, eyes blown in pleasure as he gazed at him with a glazed expression of his own. “Fuck baby that was something else.”

Cameron pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, humming as he tasted himself on Rodney’s tongue. Rodney was relaxed, resting his hands on his shoulders, settled on his lap as they kissed lazily. Cameron enjoyed the haze of bliss from his orgasm as well as Rodney’s pliant mood.

“You enjoyed that huh?” Cameron smiled at him as they pulled away to breathe. “As much as I did it seems.”

“Yeah,” Rodney replied quietly with a flush. “Been a while, sorry if it wasn’t-.”

“Stop talking or it’s the wall for another twenty minutes,” Cameron warned but with a gentle look. “You’re good – some work we can do on technique, but there is the fun of learning. I am so not complaining about how good you are at blow jobs.”

“Sorry,” Rodney whispered as he pressed his forehead to Cameron’s. “Guess I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? Feel like I’m nearing a peak and there’s a long way down the other side.”

Cameron could sympathise – Rodney had little experience with Dominants which was regrettable only because Rodney had so much to offer. So much to give in a relationship, but the lack of them had created so many hang ups in the man.

“One day at a time,” Cameron reminded him softly. “You came here tonight yourself – you dropped your defences, you’re relaxed. Enjoy it, baby, you deserve to feel good about all of this.”

“Is it bad to want John here to enjoy it too,” Rodney smiled shyly. “Even though – well it’s nice that it’s just us as well you know. But part of me feels I want him here as well.”

“I know what you’re sayin’,” Cameron smiled, rubbing his back gently. “I think it’s good to have these moments between us but yeah – I want him to see this too, to see you like this. He’ll be home soon enough.”

They kissed again, a gentle, easy kiss before Cameron pushed Rodney off him gently, motioning to the floor and smiling when Rodney got to his knees. He tucked himself back into his pants and smoothed himself down as Rodney watched him.

“Remember how you knelt before with John?” Cameron asked him. Rodney nodded, shifting into the position, hands on his thighs, eyes down. “Perfect. You need to start practising, not that I’ll have you kneeling very often but there will be times I expect it. When John comes home, maybe we’ll run through some of those positions I’ll want on occasion – I’ll see where his head is at first. He’ll be back soon, you can stay like this until then. Feel free to talk if you like and tell me if you get too uncomfortable, I know it might get that way until you’re into a regular routine again.”

It was getting near eight o’clock when John finally made an appearance. He sauntered through the door with a grin, kissing Cameron when he crossed the room to greet him.

“Hey, was about to send out a search party,” Cameron teased. “You have a nice night?”

“Was good to see people again,” John nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll introduce you tomorrow – there a few of us go back to academy days. I think they’re still getting their heads around all of this, you know, gate travel, intergalactic space trips. Inhabited city spaceship built by our ancient ancestors.”

Cameron chuckled in agreement, he still found it hard to get his own head around it.

“And word is next trip might bring a few of your own friends visiting,” John grinned at him. “Old team reunion and all that.”

“You’re kidding me?” Cameron exclaimed happily.

“Don’t quote me on it,” John shrugged. “But that’s what I heard.”

Cameron smiled broadly – as much as he loved life on Atlantis with John, he’d built up strong friendships with his former team and missed them a lot. He wondered what Sam would say when she found out about Rodney.


	23. Chapter 23

“Hi,” Evan smiled as the doors opened. Carson stood beyond with a smile, bidding him to enter with a soft motioning of his hand. Evan stepped inside, glancing around Carson’s apartment. It was spacious, with an ocean view rather than looking over the cityscape and high up in the tower most of the population lived in.

“Good evening,” Carson replied warmly. “You look lovely.”

Evan glanced down at himself, pleased to hear it as he’d made a concentrated effort again.

“Thanks,” He blushed at the compliment, more so because Carson was saying it to him than anything. “You too.”

“Well thank you,” Carson smiled broadly. “Care for some wine?”

“That would be nice, thanks,” Evan nodded. “Uh – I brought you this.”

He held out the small package he’d brought with him, no bigger than a large notebook. Carson smiled as he took it from him, slipping it from the brown paper Evan had scavenged to wrap it in. It was a small painting, a simple watercolour of the city on the ocean.

“Oh this is wonderful, thank you,” Carson smiled as he looked it over. “Who did you discover had such talent?”

Evan flushed again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “Uh – I did it actually. I paint in my spare time – not that I get much of it, well, not until lately.”

Carson raised his brows in surprise, staring over at him, “You created this? You’re extremely talented Evan – it’s a beautiful piece.”

“Well, thanks,” Evan smiled shyly. He didn’t tell people about his love of drawing and painting, preferring to keep his hobby to himself as a way of relaxing. “It’s just an amateur piece really-.”

“It’ll be taking pride of place on the wall,” Carson smiled, propping it up on a small dresser he had in the room for the time being. “It really is lovely, thank you very much.”

“No problem,” Evan waved a hand, feeling awkward at the praise. Carson smiled and poured out two glasses of wine, holding one out to him.

“Hope you don’t mind white,” Carson smiled.

“It’s perfect, thanks,” Evan replied as he took a sip.

“Food won’t be long,” Carson explained. “Care to sit out on the balcony, it’s a nice evening out.”

They stepped outside and Evan was impressed, Carson had made sure to make his apartment as homey and comforting as possible. 

“This is a nice place Carson,” Evan said as he sat out on the small bench. “How’d you bag it?”

“First come, first serve,” Carson chuckled. “While everybody was exploring the lower levels, Rodney and I stumbled on this level here with bigger apartments, balconies etc. I quietly settled myself in.”

Evan laughed lightly in approval. His own place faced the city, he hadn’t arrived with the first wave so by the time had had settled on Atlantis, he’d been able to pick and choose more carefully himself.

“Doesn’t McKay live over next to the science labs?” Evan questioned.

“Aye,” Carson sighed with a frown. “That he does.”

“You mean he had a choice of a place like this-,” Evan began in surprise.

“And he chose to remain where he was,” Carson confirmed with a nod. “That’s Rodney for you.”

“Guy is married to his work,” Evan shook his head with a roll of his eyes. He enjoyed his downtime, he needed to leave everything at the door and relax, so he couldn’t understand Rodney’s obsessive need to work work work.

“Well, yes and no,” Carson corrected gently. “Rodney does love his work and with a mind and brain like his, it isn’t easy to switch that off. Not without some help. He hasn’t ever let anyone close enough to do that for him, until now.”

“You really think it’s going to work? Him and Mitchell and Sheppard?” Evan asked him, not sure he believed it himself.

“Well, you know Rodney and John were involved before the Colonel came into the picture,” Carson pointed out, staring at him in surprise when Evan shook his head, almost choking on his wine.

“I thought – I thought people were kidding about that,” Evan spurted, wiping a hand over his mouth.

“Honestly? Did you never see the connection those two had? When John and Cameron got together, well that hurt Rodney, a lot more than people saw. As his friend, it was hard to see him withdrawing into himself the way he did. He found it hard to accept John moving on,” Carson explained. “I never expected this to all occur however but having gotten to know Mitchell over the last few months, I honestly think this is the best thing that could happen for Rodney – if he gives it a chance that is. A real chance, something I know he’ll be terrified of doing.”

“But Rodney is so-,” Evan began before he clamped his mouth shut, seeing Carson’s expression change.

“So what?” Carson asked him stiffly.

“Well, I c’mon, he can be difficult,” Evan said quickly, feeling awkward. It was becoming evident he’d underestimated how close as friends Rodney and Carson were.

“Aye,” Carson nodded, giving him a long hard stare. “And greatly misunderstood. Have you ever taken the time to get to know him?”

“No, I guess not,” Evan admitted, sipping his wine to save from having to speak further, eyes dropping under Carson’s steady gaze.

“Then perhaps reserve your judgement until you get to know him a little better,” Carson said, firmly but soft at the same time. “Believe me Rodney – he has a lot of issues, but his heart is in the right place, even if sometimes he can come across as, well self-centered and obnoxious. A lot of his actions are a form of self-defence, ask yourself why that might be.”

Evan considered Carson’s words and gave it some thought, seeing the wisdom in Carson’s explanation. Rodney was a loner, Evan had always assumed it was because he didn’t like people and because he thought himself superior. But maybe McKay kept people are arm’s length because he didn’t want to get hurt by letting down his defences. And maybe that was because people avoided him rather than giving him a chance.

“I, well I guess I’ve never looked at it that way before,” Evan said eventually, glancing over at Carson to see if he was really pissed off. Carson gave him a soft look and smiled.

“There’s a lot we don’t know about the people we inhabit this city with,” Carson pointed out to him. “Like secret passions and hobbies, such as painting.”

“Or living in one of the finest apartments the city has to offer,” Evan grinned in reply.

“Food should be ready soon,” Carson smiled as he stood up and held his glass out to Evan. “Care to top these up while I plate up?”

Evan stood, taking the glass and following him inside, relieved the conversation hadn’t gotten as awkward as it could have and feeling at ease around Carson’s laid back nature.


	24. Chapter 24

“There’s something I want to talk about while it’s just the two of us,” Cameron said as Rodney as they sat in what was now their usual lunching place on the small pier near the labs.

“Oh?” Rodney asked, turning to him expectantly.

“Yeah,” Cameron smiled nervously, rubbing his palms on his thighs. “Uh – I know we’ve been taking this one day at a time and I – I think it’s going great, I mean it is right?”

“Yeah?” Rodney replied slowly, sounding nervous. “It is-.”

“It’s been a few months, things are going well,” Cameron smiled, reaching over and placing his hand over Rodney’s.

Rodney still looked nervous as to where this was all going, as if he were waiting for Cameron to say ‘but’.

“But,” Cameron said, squeezing his hand. He looked at Rodney with concern as Rodney tensed and withdrew, pulling away as he sat stiffly, waiting. Of course, it was good, but everything came to an end right? Cameron peered at him in surprise, “What’s wrong?”

“There had to be a but; there always is right?” Rodney said stiffly, sticking out his chin stubbornly. “Of course, you couldn’t do this in front of John”

Hands framed his face and pulled him gently around to Cameron’s smiling eyes, “That brain of yours. Stop thinking so damned much baby. The reason I wanted it to be just us two is because I want to ask you something special, something just between me and you, that is if you let me finish what I’m saying.”

“You – you aren’t breaking up with me?” Rodney asked him in surprise. “But – there was a but-.”

“Rodney I want to ask you if you will accept me as your Dominant. If I can gift you with my collar,” Cameron explained with a wide grin. “I want you to be part of my life, alongside John, as my submissive. Please.”

“I – you,” Rodney stared at him in surprise. “A collar – me? You want to collar me?”

“Have done for some time now but I wasn’t sure if you were ready but I figured what the hell, I’m used to flying dangerously,” Cameron smiled gently. “If you aren’t ready, well, that’s fine. But at least you know that’s what I want and maybe, soon enough, you’ll want it too.”

Rodney pulled his face away and glanced down at his hands, feeling his cheeks flush with heat, “Nobody has ever – I mean I’ve never – I’ve never been collared before. Nobody else ever wanted me like that.”

“It’s a big commitment,” Cameron nodded. “I would never force you, baby.”

“Isn’t it too soon? We’ve only been trying this for a couple of months, what if you get tired of me?” Rodney questioned, his mind whirring through all the possibilities and in his head, they all ended in break ups.

“Well, it is soon I guess but I knew pretty much immediately I wanted John and I’ve been feeling this way about you too for a while now,” Cameron explained. “But we do this all at your pace Rodney when you’re ready.”

Rodney wanted to ask what if he wasn’t ever ready but he pinched his lips together. What Cameron was offering felt way out of his depth, he hadn’t ever been that deep in a relationship with anyone but he knew it was because he never let anyone get close enough. John had been the one to break down his defences, but John was safe because he hadn’t had to make the same commitment to him as he would a Dominant.

“I don’t think I’m ready yet,” Rodney said honestly with a shake of his head. “Sorry Cam.”

“S’ok,” Cameron assured him. “Long as you know I am.”

Cameron drew Rodney around to face him again, cupping his jaw gently, “I know this is overwhelming for you, that’s okay. Take your time to figure it out for yourself.”

“Does John know you were going to ask me?” Rodney asked him.

“No,” Cameron shook his head. “This is between us. This is your decision to make and a commitment we make together – I know how, persuasive, John can be and you don’t need any pressure to make a decision you aren’t ready to make yet. When – if – you do accept my collar, then we’ll tell him, together okay?”

“Okay,” Rodney agreed gratefully. “And thank you. Sorry, it isn’t the answer you wanted.”

“On the contrary,” Cameron smiled. “You gave me your honest answer, that’s exactly what I wanted.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Why don’t you two undress one another while I prepare,” Cameron grinned as he locked the door behind them.

John, ever eager to play, pulled at Rodney’s arm until they were in the middle of the room and drew him close, seeking a kiss which Rodney quickly obliged. It was soft and gentle and they moved slowly, John sliding off Rodney’s jacket as Rodney pulled at his t-shirt and slid it up his torso. They peeled apart for John to raise his arms and the t-shirt was tossed aside, Rodney stepping close again to press his mouth against John’s shoulder, hands sliding flat up his sides, over his chest and tweaking his nipples gently. John indulged in the feeling a moment before helping Rodney remove his own t-shirt and he did some exploring of his own.

They kissed again, entwined in one another’s arms, their mouth lazily exploring with gentle, easy movement, enjoying the heat of the others body.

“C’mon you two,” Cameron said from across the room. “Plenty of time for that soon enough.”

Reluctantly they peeled apart, eagerness in their eyes as they both bent down to untie their laces and toe off their boots, slip off socks and they were tossed aside also. They moved together and undid each other’s belts, buttons and zips before pants were eased down hips, John’s first, then Rodney’s until they were both stark naked. They shared another kiss before looking around for Cameron who had sat in the leather chair in the corner of the room watching patiently.

“Beautiful boys,” Cameron grinned over to them. “On your knees and present those asses.”

They both moved gracefully down, Cameron was impressed with how good Rodney had become in such a short length of time. He moved as easily as John to his knees and slipped into the proposed pose with as equal elegance as his fellow subby. They both bowed low to the ground face down, knees wide, wrists crossed at the small of their backs, ankles crossed and asses raised high for inspection and use.

Cameron sat and studied them, taking in the beautiful sight and enjoying the view. Eventually he stood, going to the table where he’d set out toys he wanted to use before approaching them. He slowly walked around their bowed forms as he studied their lines and form.

“Rodney, widen those knees baby,” He said gently and watched as Rodney inched them further apart. “Ass higher, perfect. John, lift your ass too. Good boys, I’m going to enjoy playing with both of you today.”

“This one, I’m going to heat up first,” Cameron continued, resting a palm on Rodney’s ass gently and rubbing carefully. “I’ll get it all nice and warm for me before I use it.”

He reached out and pressed a palm to John’s ass also, “And this one, I’m going to toy and tease, open it up nice before I slide inside. In fact, you can keep Rodney’s cock nice and warm while I prep his ass.”

“You like that plan boys?” Cameron asked them.

“Yes Sir,” Both men replied in unison, loud and clear.

“Good,” He grinned and gave a resounding slap on Rodney’s rump. “Let’s play.”

He stood and picked up a bottle of lube, drizzling it carefully first down Rodney’s ass crack before bending and applying more generously to John’s. Carefully he rubbed a finger against John’s hole before breaching with slow ease, feeling the muscles relax and give in to his intrusion as John breathed slow and steady. He applied a little more lube to the prep as he probed with the single digit and then aligned a second finger, probing, scissoring and opening John up. Then he turned his attention to Rodney, prepping him in the same manner.

Satisfied they were prepped enough for play, he took up the butt plugs he’d chosen for them, both small and bulbous with rubber ‘o’ rings on the end for toying and teasing easily if he desired. He lubed the first up and pressed it to John’s ass, easing it in, hearing him suck in a deep breath and letting it out slow as it breached him. The plug was thick and bulbous on one end and thin on the other where the ‘o’ ring was and the thick end stretched his hole open before it popped into place. Cameron let go and took up the second plug, adding lube and slowly easing it into Rodney. It took a little longer for Rodney to relax and take it, but Cameron was patient, guiding him through it slow and easy, encouraging him to breathe as he caressed his ass and watched his hole open up around the plug until finally it was in place.

“So good baby,” Cameron said proudly, giving his ass a slap before squeezing the soft flesh of his buttock. “Feel good?”

“Hmm yes Sir,” Rodney replied with a gentle moan.

“Glad to hear it,” Cameron smiled. “You can both warm those limbs up while I prep a little longer. Around the room, measured pace, hands and knees. John, you lead. Go.”

John quickly got to his hands and knees and began moving forward, Rodney a little slower and less elegantly but Cameron didn’t chastise him, seeing improvements in his efforts. The room was spacious enough with little furniture against the walls save for the desk and leather armchair. As they began crawling around the outskirts of the room, Cameron pulled off his own shirt and toed off his boots and socks before checking the bag he’d brought for more of their gear. He then stepped into the middle of the room and did a safety check of the chains and suspension equipment, testing them thoroughly before being satisfied everything was as it should be.

“How do those plugs feel boys?” Cameron asked as they passed by him.

“Good Sir,” John replied sounding strained already.

“Rodney?” Cameron asked as he followed in John’s steady pace.

“Yes, good Sir,” Rodney replied sounding out of breath already but Cameron wondered if it was the exertion of the crawl or because he was turned on by the plug and the general tone of the evening.

“Back in the middle of the floor,” Cameron ordered sharply. “Presentation.”

Both submissives moved to the middle of the floor once more, side by side. They sat back on their haunches, knees spread, fingers interlocked at the back of their heads as they arched their backs, chests pushed out and staring dead ahead of them.

“Very good, Rodney you’re doing good with your positions,” Cameron said as he took in their poses.

“Thank you, Sir,” Rodney said with a hint of pride in his voice at the praise.

“There're a few things to dress you both in,” Cameron continued. “And then the fun really begins.”

He picked up a set of cuffs and walked over to John, who raised a hand, then the other as they were fasted to him before he placed his hands back behind his head. They were soft black leather, pliant and gentle on the pull, fastened with a shiny silver buckle. For Rodney, he took up a thicker, sturdier pair of brown leather which he’d taken a liking to ever since he’d first used them on the man. The leather was less pliant but had a furry inlay against the skin and a thick strong buckle.

Cameron crouched down behind Rodney, smoothing his hands over his torso as he hugged him from behind. His hands dipped lower, following the natural lines of his body, tracing circles with his thumb along the top of his thighs. Rodney’s thick cock was already half erect and Cameron pressed a kiss against where his hands interlinked behind his head.

“Need to get you hard baby,” Cameron encouraged. “So John can keep you nice and warm while I heat your beautiful ass up. You like the sound of that?”

“Yes’sir,” Rodney whispered with a soft moan.

“Cock up his ass, plugged and me getting your sweet, round, plump, perfect ass hot and aching,” Cameron continued as his fingers trailed teasingly along his shaft. He felt Rodney shiver as he tried not to move, swallowing down with a breathy moan.

Cameron wrapped a hand around the bottom of his shaft and reached over, hand pressing over John’s and squeezing gently.

“John, come put that beautiful mouth to use,” Cameron encouraged him.

John moved carefully out of position, giving Cameron a small smile before he moved to the front of Rodney and bent low. Rodney dipped his head to watch with a soft gasp and Cameron wrapped his arm around him again, still holding his cock steady as he tipped his head back into position.

“Didn’t tell you to move baby,” Cameron reminded him. “This will be good training for you. You hold position until I tell you otherwise remember?”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney replied before gasping out sharply.

Cameron looked around him to see John’s mouth wrapped around the head.

“Yes John, soft and gentle baby, not too deep, enough to get him hard for you,” Cameron told him. He could feel Rodney going tense, all his concentration poured into holding the position as John worked his mouth steadily up and down, not taking him deep. Cameron could also feel how Rodney’s cock began getting hard almost instantly.

“Love watching you two play together,” Cameron smiled against Rodney’s neck, nuzzling the patch of skin there that soon, he hoped, would be covered with a collar of his gifting. He would give Rodney time to decide, but he would remind him as often as he could of his intentions.

John worked slow and teasingly and Rodney’s moans were low as he tensed further, Cameron could feel how he struggled to remain still. Cameron was feeling merciful, there was plenty of fun to be had.

“Enough John,” He murmured, watching John move back a few inches before glancing up reluctantly. Cameron smiled at him, letting go of Rodney’s cock and instead wrapping both arms around him. “Come here so Rodney can say thank you.”

John eagerly rose and drew near, close enough so that he could kiss Rodney, it was a slow, gentle kiss and Cameron took the moment to slide a hand through John’s hair gently, caressing and gentling through it as he watched. Eventually he gave John’s hair a soft tug to peel them apart, knowing how lost in the moment the two could get.

“On your feet John,” Cameron ordered, giving Rodney a final squeeze before he stood himself. 

He moved around him, pulling John flush to him and kissed him as his hands roved over his ass passively and squeezed. John’s arms enfolded him, one dragging over his back as the other wrapped around his neck, latching on as he greedily sought more in the kiss, entire body pressing against him. Cameron blindly sought out the ‘o’ ring of the plug and he slipped a finger through it before giving it a gentle push. John moaned against his mouth, their tongues colliding as Cameron pressed then eased back, pressed and eased over and over to tease his hole. Reluctantly, as he felt John’s cock pressing against his thigh, he pulled away, removing the plug, John breathing heavily, mouth slack and lips glistening.

“Hands up,” Cameron smiled, as he reached above them and pulled on a chain which, for the moment, had enough give to lower down. He latched John’s cuffs together first before securing them to the chain. “Turn around.”

John turned, cheekily rubbing his ass back against Cameron’s crotch much to his amusement. He let John indulge a few seconds before giving his ass a pinch, stepping away.

“Rodney, up baby,” He ordered and Rodney rose carefully to his knees, giving his legs a stretch. 

Cameron dropped a gentle, tender kiss to his lips before drawing away with a smile at Rodney’s face which, as always, gave away his every thought. He looked nervous, unsure of what would happen next. It was something Rodney relied on, having all the facts and knowing what was going to happen next. Cameron caressed his face gently before he picked up the lube and palmed some of it, reaching between them and slowly smearing it onto Rodney’s cock. Rodney gasped and gave a small cant of his hips but Cameron didn’t indulge for too long, merely prepping him. Withdrawing his hand he moved back to John and pulled out the plug gently, discarding it on the desk before he approached them again.

“Now for the fun,” He smiled at both of them. “Rodney, care to get that beautiful dick of yours into John’s ass for me please. Nice and easy, and deep baby, you know how he likes it.”

Rodney stepped up behind John who bent forward a little, sticking his ass out as he looked over his shoulder at Rodney with a deliciously inviting look.

“Wait,” Cameron halted them before Rodney could get to his part in the proceedings. “John, spread those legs wider, back straight.”

John obeyed, widening his stance and straightening his back. As he did, Cameron gave the chain a pull through the pulley system, removing the slack and John’s arms were pulled over his head. Cameron looked them over carefully.

“Have to widen that stance more,” Cameron told him. “C’mon, nice and wide, open those legs up.”

John widened his stance further, feeling the chains pulling on his arms and relying on them to keep him up as the wider he stood, the less steady he felt.

“Better,” Cameron nodded. “Rodney, go ahead.”

John’s ass was now at a decent height for Rodney to push into, still a touch higher than would be comfortable but Cameron had plans for that. John let out a gentle gasp of pleasure as Rodney’s thick head began to penetrate him slowly.

“Easy,” Cameron smiled as he approached them, keeping an eye on John for any discomfort but his eyes were closed and he was moaning in pleasure as Rodney pushed into him. Rodney’s fingers gently rested at his hips as he eased in, a look of bliss on his face also as inch after inch pushed into John. Cameron dribbled a little more lube onto his shaft to help the entry and could see Rodney had to angle his hips up to push inside him.

He stepped behind Rodney, rubbing his crotch against his ass as he rested his hands over his at John’s waist.

“Raise up onto the balls of your feet,” Cameron encouraged him. Rodney did so and slipped into John further and both men moaned at the sudden movement. “Yeah that’s it. Deep remember, want him to feel every inch.”

As he encouraged him, he tightened his fingers over Rodney’s and gave a push of his crotch as he tugged at John’s hips also, Rodney caught between them and he slid deeper still. John moaned out in response as Rodney gasped at the tightness. Cameron felt Rodney squirm as he tried to keep his balance.

“We’re nearly there,” Cameron whispered, tightening his fingers again. “One last push darlin’.”

He pushed and pulled again, Rodney murmuring a deep ‘fuck’ under his breath as John moaned again sharply.

“Hands up,” Cameron ordered, guiding Rodney’s arms up. He latched his cuffs together before attaching them to the same hook as John’s. He stepped away, going back to the wall and pulling at the excess slack, watching and listening as his submissives let out soft moans as their arms were pulled upwards, their positions strained. Rodney was on the tips of his toes almost as his entire body was pulled taut, whereas John’s legs stretched outwards but his upper body strained up to ease the pull on his arms. “Perfect.”

He walked around them, John had his eyes closed tight as he controlled his reactions. Rodney had his face buried into the crook of John’s shoulder, breathing hard. Cameron walked back over to the desk and picked up more toys before returning to his personal playthings. John was concentrating now on what he was doing, watching him keenly and Cameron could see him eyeing the cat o nine tails in his hand.

“Hold this for me,” Cameron asked him, holding the handle to his lips. John opened his mouth and snagged it between his teeth. “You may be grateful for something to bite down on in a minute.”

Cameron grinned mischievously, revealing what he held cradled in his palm. John’s eyes widened a little and he let out a soft grunt, shaking his head ever so as Cameron pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh c’mon baby,” Cameron teased. “You know you love it really.”

He pinched open the clamp and placed it over the nipple, closing it gently. John let out short, sharp pants of air as it nipped on tightly. Cameron wasted no time placing the other clamp over his other nipple, receiving the same response as the nip sent tendrils of pain through John’s chest. Cameron gave them a few playful tweaks and flicks before he held up a weight for John to see. John wriggled and Rodney gasped and moaned in response before John groaned around the handle of the tails at the sharp tug of the weight. There was a pause and John grunted and groaned again as Cameron weighted the other clamp. Stepping back he took the tails from him and looked him over.

“Looking damn perfect darlin’,” Cameron assured him with a wink.

“Hmmm thank you Sir,” John gasped out as he moved and the weights wriggled. “Oh fuck.”

Cameron moved around them again, pulling the leather tails through his fingers as he looked over Rodney’s ass.

“Let’s pay attention to this perfect ass for a little while hmmm,” Cameron smiled, running his hand over the plump, soft mound of flesh that was Rodney’s rump.

He stepped back and got into a comfortable position before he brought his arm around, giving the tails a flick as they neared Rodney’s ass and heard the satisfying sound of leather on skin as the tails connected. Rodney jumped a little in response, gasping and jerking, surprised when the second hit came so quickly after the first. John moaned also from the movement and Cameron settled into a rhythm as he began warming Rodney’s ass.

Soon the room was full of sound, leather on skin, the moans of both submissives as they endured their playtime under their Dominant’s care and guidance. The tails brought a pink sheen to Rodney’s ass and Cameron paused to view his work so far. Rodney was moaning loudly now, lost to the sensations and John moaned from the jerky movements he made, his cock teasing his ass incessantly. Cameron lay the tails aside and slipped his belt from the loops of his pants, ensuring the buckle was in his palm as he wrapped it around his fist a couple of times.

Expertly he brought his arm around, the leather slapping against Rodney’s ass which clenched as he jerked forward in surprise, yelling out sharply. John’s moan resounded not seconds after. Cameron spanked him again, enjoying how far gone Rodney sounded. He was glad they’d tapped into his pain pleasure kink in such a fashion, for one he’d made the decision never to use the strap or switch on Rodney unless it was for punishment or discipline. Then it was simply ensuring Rodney understood if he was receiving pain for pleasure and pain for punishment. Having his cock being warmed by John’s ass was certainly a way of making sure he understood this kind of pain was all for his pleasure and enjoyment.

“Sir,” Rodney groaned out as the belt landed again. “I – I can’t-.”

“John must be warming that cock real good,” Cameron grinned, pausing to cast an eye carefully over Rodney’s ass which was turning a bright red in places. “If you’re close already.” 

He moved around them again, taking a close look at John who looked strained, his cock was hard and shiny with pre-come dripping from the tip and he bit down on his lip as the weights swung from the movement of Rodney behind him. Cameron drew near, a hand gently caressing his shaft. John hummed and dragged in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

“How about you baby, you close?” Cameron asked him.

“Oh fuck,” John murmured as Cameron’s touch ghosted along his cock. “Yes’sir.”

“Neither of you come before I allow,” Cameron reminded them both. “But I do enjoy watching you play together. Rodney, does it feel good being buried in John’s ass?”

“Fuck yes Sir,” Rodney moaned in reply.

“Good,” Cameron said as he turned and walked across the room, sitting down in the leather armchair. “Fuck him. Slowly. John, eyes on me.”

He could see it was a struggle for John to open his eyes and focus, as much as it was a struggle for Rodney to find any kind of rhythm, the way he was bound to the chains. Cameron knew his thighs would be burning and both men’s arms would be aching from the pull. Later he’d indulge them with hot bubble baths and fresh cool sheets for them to stretch out on, but right now Cameron indulged himself in their struggle to play for his amusement. John’s mouth went slack and he let out a low moan, brows knitted in concentration as Rodney pushed into him.

“Oh fuh -,” John groaned, eyes fluttering closed before they shot open again and locked with Cam’s once more. He whimpered and Cameron watched how his hips were jerked forward and the weights on his nipples jumped and swung. John’s cock was hard and leaking pre-cum, sticky drip slowly dropping to the floor.

“Fuck baby you’re beautiful,” Cameron whispered as he unzipped his pants and took his cock out of the tight confines, jacking himself slowly at the sight. “You like that? Rodney using your ass?”

“Yes’sir,” John moaned in a low husky tone. “Feels so good – uhmm fuck.”

The angle didn’t give Cameron a good sight on Rodney, but he could hear his grunting and heavy panting as he exerted himself, hands gripped around the chains that held their arms above their heads. Cameron lazily jerked off with a slow pace, letting the sight and sound of his subbys enjoying each other’s company turn him on further before he stood, removing his pants completely.

“Close?” Cameron asked John as he neared him again.

John nodded, face flushed as he panted hard. He glanced down to see Cameron reaching for a nipple clamp and bit down on his lip, readying himself for the rush of pain. Cameron squeezed it first, then pulled at it, the bit nipping into his skin before it was pulled off completely. John arched his back, stuttering out a moan at the sensitivity. He jerked again, feeling Rodney’s body as a wall behind him, safe, comforting. As the second clamp was removed he clenched his ass around Rodney’s cock, making Rodney groan also.

“Oh god, fuck,” John yelled out loudly as Cameron’s hand wrapped around his shaft. “Cam - Cameron – I’m close, fucking stop, please – please Sir, I can’t-.”

He was whimpering now, so close to the edge, an edge he knew not to fall off without facing the consequences.

“Did you just order me to stop baby?” Cameron teased, his thumb ghosting over the head with a gentleness that made John groan in desperation.

“No Sir,” John felt his stomach flipping, his senses turned all the way up. “Please Cam, I’m gonna come.”

“No you aren’t,” Cameron told him, an order lining his tone. His touch was feather light and John squirmed in surrender, knowing a few more touches like that and he’d not be able to control his bodies reaction. He squirmed and strained in his bondage as Cameron dipped his head down and teased his left nipple with his tongue, rubbing the painful nub over and over with delicate licks. As John whimpered, Cam moved to the right and nipped down, humming in enjoyment as he sucked and nipped down again.

“Cam I can’t – please, please stop,” John begged, voice becoming more and more strained to hold back. Behind him Rodney pushed his hips slowly forward again, cock sliding in easily now. John thought he could go insane from the pleasure. He was grateful when Cameron ordered Rodney to hold still as he concentrated on him.

“Slow, deep breaths,” Cameron whispered soothingly. John was panting hard and fast and swallowed down to focus on his voice. “C’mon baby.”

John groaned in frustration and sucked in a deep breath, holding it for a couple of seconds before he let it out slowly. He did it again, slower as Cameron’s fingers continued to graze over his sensitive flesh teasingly. He was right on that edge, holding there unsteadily like he were on a tightrope.

“Cam,” He whispered with a desperate whimper.

“Hold,” Cameron told him, tipping his face up to look at him properly. “Right there aren’t you John?”

“Uh huh,” John nodded, tongue licking along his lower lip as he concentrated.

“Perfect,” Cameron withdrew his hand and instead drew lazy paths with his palms along his torso, hips and sides. “Such an obedient boy. Let’s get you comfortable for a little while.”

Cameron had Rodney pull out of him slowly, before he gave enough slack on the chains to untie John’s hands. John lowered them slowly, cuffs still fastened together, arms aching in a pleasant way that helped hi drift. His thighs also ached and he walked unsteadily the few steps across the room to the leather chair; Cameron kept a tight hold around him until he sank gratefully into the chair and stretched his legs out in front of him, carefully placing his bound hands in his lap, avoiding his cock as much as possible. Cameron put a finger under his chin and tilted his face up to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“So good baby, rest a little and then we’ll play some more,” Cameron promised.

John huffed out a sharp breath and nodded, settling back into the chair obediently. Cameron turned back to Rodney who was watching them keenly. Rodney swallowed down nervously as Cameron’s focus turned solely onto him.

“Your turn,” Cameron smiled, walking over to him. He nudged a toe between Rodney’s feet. “Spread your legs a little, good.”

Cameron pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before moving away, tightening the chains that held his hands above his head until Rodney had to stand on the balls of his feet to try and stay comfortable. Cameron took up the tails again, walking around to the front of Rodney who eyed them with a nervous expression.

“Let’s see how close we can get you sweetheart,” Cameron said, flicking the tails against Rodney’s groin.

Rodney sucked in a breath and bucked, trying to keep his balance.

“Hmmm, I bet John’s ass keeping you warm has you all wound up huh?” Cameron continued, teasing, letting the tails flick sharply against Rodney’s cock and balls. “Uh uh, feet back in place baby or do I need the spreader?”

Rodney had drawn his legs together, moaning and wriggling in his chains, Rodney was much squirmier than John, Cameron had found. With a frustrated grunt Rodney got back into position. Cameron took note of the attitude but gave him credit for his obedience. They were still working on Rodney’s resistance, even if he didn’t always verbally say something some of his actions showed Cameron he still resisted his control.

Cameron flicked the tails once, twice and on the third Rodney gasped, back arching, cock thrusting forward as he moaned loudly, gritting his teeth. Cameron smiled, pleased to see him letting go and giving in to him. He moved closer to him, fingers ghosting over Rodney’s cock as gently as he’d caressed John’s.

“Jesus,” Rodney hummed with a shake of his head. “Fuck Cam, Sir.”

“Ah yes,” Cameron smiled. “You’re getting there.”

He rubbed the head in soft circles, making Rodney buck and groan before he took a step back. As Rodney was trying to catch his breath he began swinging the tails so they rotated over and over, hitting Rodney’s balls and cock on the upswing. Cameron put enough force behind the swing to make it sting. Rodney was whimpering now and his cock was hard and leaking, bobbing in the air.

“Tell me-,” Cameron began saying.

“Close – fuck I’m close,” Rodney cut him off with a loud moan. “Cam please, can’t-.”

“Yes you can,” Cameron replied, dropping the tails to the ground and drawing near to him again. “Don’t give me can’t darlin’, you know better than that.”

“No, no,” Rodney was chanting as Cameron wrapped a hand around his shaft and held his cock. He had his eyes shut tight and was shaking his head, more of a mantra to himself Cameron could see than a show of resistance now.

“Take in a deep breath and hold it,” Cameron said gently, pressing his free hand against his chest. He could feel Rodney’s heart racing. “Count back from ten in your head and let it out slow at the same time.”

He watched as Rodney obeyed, exhaling slow and easy.

“Again,” Cameron ordered, as his fingers began to move up and down Rodney’s cock. Rodney whimpered and Cameron stilled again, hand sliding up to rest at his neck gently. “Open your eyes baby, look at me.”

Rodney opened his eyes, blinking and looking at him desperately, breathing hard again.

“Take a breath,” Cameron told him. “Hold and let it out slow.”

Rodney did so, their eyes locked and Cameron encouraged him to keep going.

“I think you got a little left in you for me,” Cameron said gently as he began playing with Rodney’s cock again. “A little more before you’re right there, fighting the urge to come. I want you right on that edge, clawing at that control. You wanting to orgasm so badly you can almost taste it, you craving it, desiring that rush of pleasure. I want to see you right there and giving me everything. Can you do that baby?”

“I – I,” Rodney said, looking uncertain before moaning again, Cameron’s thumb rubbed along the slit of his cock once, twice before swirling around the head again. Rodney gasped, Cameron’s other hand raking into his hair as he stepped closer, pressing his forehead to his.

“You got this,” Cameron whispered. He rubbed and circled his thumb again and Rodney shuddered and bucked, feeling the orgasm begin prickling at his senses.

“Fuck I’m close,” Rodney said under his breath. “Fuck Sir close, I’m close.”

“Just – a little – more,” Cameron swirled his thumb again and Rodney whimpered desperately, whole body tensing.

“Cam please, please,” Rodney begged for it to stop, unable to handle the teasing further.

“Sshh darlin’,” Cameron whispered, pulling his hand away and resting it at Rodney’s hip instead. “Deep breaths remember. In – and out.”

Rodney leaned into him as much as he could, forehead pressing hard against his as he breathed and tried to focus, bringing himself back from the edge. Cameron held him until he began to squirm uncomfortably, thighs really burning now from the stress of the position. Cameron slackened his chains and gently helped him ease his hands down, keeping his hands cuffed as he had John. Rodney stood as Cameron held him from behind and they looked over at John who was watching them, cock still hard and eyes dark with lust.

“John, over here on your knees,” Cameron ordered, giving Rodney a squeeze and kissing his neck gently. “You too baby.”

He helped Rodney down, knowing his legs would be feeling like jelly. Rodney gave a small wince but settled on his knees at his feet and John joined him there. Cameron smiled down at them, hand sliding into Rodney’s hair and guiding him closer as he held his cock out to him. As Rodney’s mouth enclosed around him he reached down to caress John’s face gently. John gazed up at him with love and devotion, as well as pure greed as he stole a glance at Rodney who sucked slow and steady.

“S’ok baby,” Cameron chuckled. “You’ll get your turn.”

John’s mouth curled into a smile and he looked up at him again, trailing his tongue over his lips slowly.

“Fuck you’re a fucking tease,” Cameron grinned, moaning as Rodney took him deeper and sucked hard as he pulled back. Cameron tightened his fingers in his hair and pulled him forward again to do it again. “Oh yes baby.”

He let Rodney bob up and down a couple of more times before he eased him off and shifted his stance to face John who wasted no time swallowing him down.

“Such a greedy boy,” Cameron groaned, a hand gripping John’s hair. He looked down to see Rodney licking his lips, savouring the taste before he leaned forward and rested his cheek on Cameron’s thigh. Cameron petted him as John set a quick pace and made him growl in delight. “Fuck yeah darlin’, work that pretty mouth of yours.”

He could feel his own orgasm building and he reluctantly pulled John off him, much to John’s dismay and tapped Rodney on the head again. Rodney sat up and Cameron nudged his cock between his lips again, framing his face this time with his hands and taking control. Rodney looked up at him, wide eyed and trusting as he began fucking his mouth. Cameron tightened his hold and pulled him close as he pressed in deep a couple of seconds, feeling Rodney tense and fight his reflexes. He was still training to be as good as John, but he was making good progress seeing as he had not only Cam but John to practice his technique with. Cameron relaxed his hold and let him suck on him shallow for a minute or so before he tightened his hold again and this time Rodney was better prepared and took him deep with little resistance. Cameron was close and revelled in the feeling of warm, tight heat engulfing him.

He pulled away, hands tight in John’s hair as he guided him forward and John needed little guidance to give him what he wanted. As John worked his mouth Cameron moaned, rubbing his thumb against Rodney’s swollen, slack lips and Rodney’s tongue swirled around the digit.

“Yes John, good baby,” Cameron threw his head back, enjoying the pleasure as it prickled through his body. “Fuck John, Rodney -.”

He eased out of John and grabbed his cock, moaning low and deep as he jacked off quickly, a hand still in John’s hair and he bucked, feeling his orgasm peaking. He came hard, seeing a thick streak spurt towards John’s face, come landing on his cheek, open mouth and chin. Angling for Rodney, he painted his face also with white streaks as his balls emptied. Another shot dribbled down Rodney’s chin and neck and he jerkily turned to John once more, pulling him in and pressing his cock between his lips as a final burst of cream shot out of him.


	26. Chapter 26

“Carson, oh god,” Evan moaned as Carson rocked against him, mouth gentling over the back of his neck and shoulder.

A cool gentle breeze kept their bodies cool as they made love on the balcony. Another reason to love Carson’s penthouse suite, no neighbouring balconies or city across the way to spy on them. Of course sound carried and Evan blushed to think of anyone standing out on a beautiful night as it was hearing his whimpering moans as Carson fucked him slowly.

They were on a low bench that was covered with a soft, springy cushion and blankets. Carson was kneeling, Evan pulled into his lap with his back to him, with Carson’s arms wrapped tight and secure around him, holding him safe and close. Evan reached back, arching as Carson pushed up slowly, rolling his hips as Evan’s fingers slipped into his hair softly.

Evan moaned, he felt on fire, sweating from the exertion, exhilarated by the pleasure that jolted through his spine with every thrust. He put his head back, feeling Carson’s gentle breaths tickling his earlobe and gazed up at the blanket of stars overhead. 

“I want to put a collar on you,” Carson whispered. “Would you let me Evan?”

Evan gasped and shivered – he’d been pursuing Carson for so long and their romance had been like a whirlwind. He had desired to wear Carson’s collar for what seemed like an eternity but he hadn’t expected Carson to ask so soon and in such a fashion, most Dominants liked to make a speech or make it a suggestion to be talked about. Trust Carson to ask in such an intimate and traditional way. Evan shouldn’t have expected anything else from him and he relaxed further into his embrace, feeling his cock settle deeper into his willing body. 

“Yes,” Evan moaned quietly in reply, closing his eyes and groaning as he felt Carson’s arms tighten around him and he rocked upwards with firmer thrusts. “Yes, I want that, Carson, Sir.”

He felt Carson’s mouth nuzzle into the curve of his neck and shoulder, kissing and licking before he bit down and sucked. Evan bucked and moaned at the feel, knowing Carson was making a mark as was custom where he came from. Until he wore a physical collar around his neck, Evan would bear a mark of his Dominant for everyone to see.

“Carson – oh god I – oh,” Evan yelled out as a strong hand wrapped around his cock and began jacking him off. He put his hands over Carson’s where they wrapped around his body and relaxed into the claiming. Carson nuzzled along the back of his neck and Evan came hard as he sucked another hickey onto the back of his neck.

Carson continued to thrust into his pliant body, making him whimper from the overwhelming pleasure, spikes burning through him, making him shiver sensitively. It was becoming too much but Carson didn’t seem to be any rush to fall of his own tightly gripped edge of orgasm, his cock hard and deep as it brushed against his prostate every other up thrust. Evan moaned at the overload, it was nearing the wrong side of pain pleasure and his hands were knuckle white as he wrapped them over Carson’s around his body, fighting the urge to escape his embrace.

“Car – son,” Evan gasped out between hard breaths.

“Could do this for hours,” Carson whispered against his neck, his tone full of possession and power. It wasn’t a tone Evan was used to hearing from him and the sound of it made him puddle into a further pool of submission. If that’s what Carson wanted, who was he, a man who’d made a simple promise to accept his collar only minutes before, to deny him the right of using his body.

Even so, Evan scraped his nails along Carson’s fingers as the burning pain sent a tendril of fire up his spine.

“You’re fighting me,” Carson gripped him tighter. “You need to surrender sweetheart, I won’t stop until you do that.”

“I am,” Evan gasped out as Carson slowed the pace, rocking instead and Evan rocked with him, a slow, gentle easy pace. “I – I’m right here with you.”

“Yes, you are,” Carson said, pressing his lips to the mark he’d made on his neck. “I want you to let go sweetheart. Close your eyes and concentrate on giving me everything – relax your mind as well as your body.”

“Hurts,” Evan whimpered again. Not just his sensitive, twitching ass but his thighs burned from the position, his neck ached as he arched his back. Fiery tendrils spiked up his spine.

“I know, but only for a moment, if you give in to me, you’ll soon soar,” Carson promised. “Let me help you fly Evan.”

“I – I don’t know how Carson,” Evan whispered desperately, afraid it was all disintegrating from his fingertips. Carson wouldn’t want him if he couldn’t do as he requested. Why would he collar him now.

“Take a deep breath, imagine the air you breath in entering your body, let it reach deep inside you, let reach your fingertips and the tips of your toes,” Carson was still rocking them, gently, slowly. “That air is so light that it’s like you could float away if I weren’t anchoring you down like this. Let the air out slow, floating down, let your limbs; your whole body go lax. Remember I’m your anchor, I won’t let you float away or sink from me. Do it again, float away then sink back to me, with the same rhythm of us rocking. Light and heavy Evan, lightness and heaviness.”

Evan concentrate on breathing, on how Carson guided him, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back to rest against Carson’s shoulder. He imagined what it would feel like for his body to float up, then sink heavily down and he relaxed into the feeling as Carson cradled him in his arms and rocked up into him. The pain receded back, but there wasn’t an overwhelming pleasure either; Evan felt – content - was the word his mind conjured as he was held and rocked with the gentle sweet kisses of his lover making hot trails along his shoulder and neck. He yearned for the collar Carson wanted to gift him with – to show that true devotion for everyone to know and understand that he belonged to this man.

He floated and soared as Carson had carefully, gently guided him to do, feeling Carson’s whole body moulded against his, his anchor, his safety net. Something clicked and he was no longer thinking, he merely felt and experienced the act of love they were performing. He cried out in wanton abandon when Carson changed the tempo, hips beginning to crack upwards in firm, hard thrusts, mouth clamping around the mark already etched into his skin from moments ago. Carson growled, bit down hard and Evan clung to him as he felt him filling him with his seed.

Sometime later he lay in a daze on the chaise, Carson spooned up behind him as he gathered his senses. When the breeze had sufficiently cooled their hot, sweaty bodies, Carson drew him up and into the apartment, guiding him under satin sheets and joining him there with a warming embrace. Evan drifted off to sleep in a haze of floaty subspace, not quite aware of everything around him other than Carson’s hands, his body, his breathing, the press of his lips and the pleasurable aching used feeling of his body.

Evan awoke at first light out of sheer habit, blinking sleepily to find his favourite physician curled up around him, all limbs like a limpet which was entirely welcome unless, like now, he had the urge to take a leak. He somehow extracted himself without waking Carson and stumbled into the bathroom, getting a good look at himself in the mirror after he’d taken a piss. He flushed brightly when he saw the dark, purplish bruising of a very large, very imposing hickey that was prominent on the side of his neck. There was another on the back of his neck he could make out if he inclined his head a little and another small but no less visible on the front of his clavicle. Evan couldn’t quite remember how the one on his clavicle had gotten there.

He stared at his reflection and smiled in a goofy, happiest fella living kind of way. Since his joining the expedition he’d made lots of friends, he’d found it easy to fit in in Atlantis especially because the people here seemed to embrace one another’s differences with a lot of enthusiasm. Evan, for many years, had felt out of place because of his penchant for a more traditional life whereas his friends and family lived much more carefree, less conventional lives. Then there was Carson, who he’d liked almost immediately and fallen in love with not much longer after that and spent far too much time worrying about pursuing him than taking any proper action. Thank god Carson had gotten a clue and put him out of his misery or he’d probably still be trying to figure out what kind of signal he was meant to make to get Carson’s attentions.

Now Carson wanted to collar him and Evan grinned and stared harder at himself. He’d only made that commitment to one other person and it was they who had broken off the relationship, not him. There was still a lot of hurt connected to that story and he supposed one day he would explain it all to Carson, he would have to, no secrets, no burying things in the past, he would eventually tell Carson everything about his life including past lovers. But that would come in time and though he and Patrick hadn’t lasted, the experience hadn’t turned him off making that commitment to anyone else. Carson was so much more than Patrick, Evan knew.

He wondered how many other people Carson had collared over the years – Evan didn’t know whether to expect a string of broken hearted subbys left in Carson’s wake or one or two who had for whatever reason, gone their separate ways.

“Ev?”

Evan smiled and stood straighter, turning from his reflection and sauntering back into the bedroom to find Carson awake and sitting up.

“Hey,” Evan grinned sliding under the sheets to join him again. He moved closer and sought out a soft, quick kiss. “Morning.”

“Is there nothing I can do to make you sleep past six thirty?” Carson chuckled.

“Well, you could tie me to the bed, but that would just prevent me leaving,” Evan grinned. “Did I wake you?”

“Only the loss of you,” Carson sighed, nuzzling his cheek happily. “How are you feeling?”

“Thoroughly refreshed,” Evan said happily, feeling relaxed and content in his arms. “I tell you, you worked some magic last night Carson. I’ve never felt like that before.”

“You’re worth the effort,” Carson smiled. “Though not sure my legs will agree today.”

“You chose the position,” Evan pointed out to him with a laugh. “Though I am making no complaints whatsoever. You can make love to me out under the stars anytime.”

“I plan too,” Carson promised, his fingers trailing up his chest and pressing lightly against the growing bruise of his making. “You remember what I asked?”

“Of course,” Evan looked him in the eye, hand pressing over Carson’s softly. “You remember my reply?”

“Oh yes love,” Carson smiled softly. “It won’t be a moment I forget in a hurry. I’d like us to have a traditional ceremony, you know, invite our nearest and dearest here on the base to witness it for us.”

Evan smiled brighter with a nod, “I thought you would. I’d like that, when were you thinking?”

“In a week or two,” Carson replied, quickly explaining when Even looked a little surprised at the waiting. “So I can decide on the collars I want for you. One for every day, one for special occasions and one for when you wear your dress uniform. I’m awaiting the Daedalus to hopefully bring me my collection.”

“You have a collection?” Evan asked him.

“Oh yes, I own several,” Carson explained. “I had them all nicely set out in my playroom back on Earth but once I joined the expedition I placed them in storage. I’ve requested them be brought here and I’m hoping they managed to deal with the request before the Daedalus left Earth again. I have a few in mind for you, but I’ll know better once I get my hands on them again. So once I can confirm they are en route, we can plan the ceremony better. Feel free to invite anyone you want.”

“Well, my team,” Evan nodded in thought. “And John, Rodney and Colonel Mitchell, they are the people I’d want there.”

“Aye,” Carson agreed. “As well as Elizabeth, Ronan, Teyla and Radek.”

“You’d invite Doctor Weir?” Evan felt himself flushing.

“Why yes,” Carson nodded with a small frown. “I consider Elizabeth a good friend, I’d want her to witness the event. Why – don’t you like her?”

“On the contrary,” Evan assured him. “It’s only – well – she’s the leader of the expedition and, well, I’m –.”

“Evan she may well be the leader of our people here, but she is my friend and I can certainly assure you, she is very fond of you,” Carson smiled at him. “Why on Earth would you think otherwise?”

“I just find her very intimidating,” Evan shrugged. “In a good way – in the kind of way that I’d hate to find her disappointed in me.”

“Believe me on the day of the collaring, she’ll be as proud as me to see you accept it,” Carson dropped a gentle kiss to his mouth. “Same as every other Dominant and submissive bearing witness to it.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Hey,” John grinned as he sat opposite Evan with his breakfast tray. He looked him over, eyes grazing over the hickeys that littered his clavicle and neck and smiled mischievously at him. “Looks like someone had fun last night.”

Evan rolled his eyes at him, looking around to see why he was alone. He spied Rodney and Mitchell still perusing the breakfast cart. He and Carson had parted ways in the commissary, Carson diverting to the medical bay instead, coffee and fruit in hand. John took a large mouthful of cereal and chewed, still smiling broadly over to him. Evan flushed and put his head down, secretly pleased people had already noticed Carson’s evident claim. They were joined by Rodney and Cameron soon after, Rodney delving into his food immediately as Mitchell bid him ‘good morning’.

“Morning Sir,” Evan replied politely, ignoring John but he found Cameron scrutinising him carefully also. 

Suddenly Cameron looked up from his neck, grinning broadly, “Can I take it congratulations are in order?”

“Uh, yes Sir,” Evan stammered a little embarrassed at the sudden attention as Rodney looked at him too. “I guess you could say that.”

“Wow, that’s great news,” Cameron said loudly, raising his coffee to him.

“Yeah Ev, amazing,” John agreed with an enthusiastic nod. “When will it be the real deal?”

“We’re going to have a small ceremony in a couple of weeks,” Evan explained. “Carson needs to decide on a few things first. We’d both like it if you would all attend.”

“We’d love too,” Cameron replied for all of them. “I’m sure Carson will inform us of the details nearer the time.”

“How’d he ask you?” John asked, receiving a soft nudge in the ribs from Cameron.

“John,” Cameron chided with a shake of his head. 

“What? It’s romantic, every subby remembers when they were asked,” John pointed out to him.

“Doesn’t mean it has to be public information,” Cameron told him. “It was a private moment between Carson and Evan. I’m sure Carson-.”

“We were making love under the stars and it was one of the romantic moments of my life,” Carson interrupted from behind them. “Well, could have been the worse if he’d said no.”

Evan blushed but smiled up at him, “You forget something?”

“Doctor Keller’s coffee,” Carson chuckled. “Forgot it was my turn to bring them both. There’s something you forget hmm Colonel, how falling in love can make our brains a little addled.”

“Tell me about it,” Cameron laughed as he stood up and held out a hand to him. “Congratulations Carson.”

“Thank you,” Carson grinned happily. “I’ll be going now, or Keller is likely to go all Ms Jekyll on some likely soul in need of medicine because she hasn’t received her caffeine kick.”

He leaned down, tipping Evan’s face up with a finger under his chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “I maybe forgot the feel of that too. Bye Love, see you soon.”

“Bye,” Evan sighed and watched him leave as Cameron sat down again. He looked at John who was waiting expectantly and shook his head at him, digging into his breakfast again. “No John, I’m not going into details.”

“Fine,” John grumbled but giving a small smile. “Spoil sport.”

Cameron was well aware Rodney had been stoically silent throughout the entire conversation, eating with his head down, focused on the tray in front of him and seemingly ignoring them as much as he respectfully could. John and Evan were lost to conversation and Cameron nudged Rodney’s leg under the table hard enough to make him glance over at him. Rodney looked so sad and dejected that Cameron gave him a warm smile and reached over to hold his hand where it rested on the table.

Evan and John finished their breakfasts quicker than them, seeing as they were on a schedule for off world missions. 

“Gotta go,” John exclaimed, turning to Cameron who pulled him close and kissed him hard, before releasing him and saying bye to Evan. John glanced at Rodney and frowned, looking between the two of them but Cameron smiled reassuringly and shook his head to stop him asking probing questions in front of company. John stood, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Rodney’s forehead as he glanced up at him. “Bye.”

Rodney and Cameron finished at a slower pace, Rodney silent and Cameron watching him carefully before they dumped their trays.

“You gotta go straight to the lab or can we walk a little?” Cameron asked him.

For once in his life, Rodney didn’t look in a hurry and he shrugged his shoulders as they fell into step together.

“Lovely news about Carson and Evan,” Cameron pointed out. “Though you wouldn’t think it was happy news by your reaction.”

“I am happy for them,” Rodney assured him stiffly. “They’re very good together.”

“Yes, you seemed really pleased over breakfast,” Cameron teased, taking his hand as they walked the halls. Rodney remained silent and Cameron continued to fill the quiet. “What’s on your mind darlin’ ?”

“They’ve been together less time than us and are already making a match,” Rodney admitted quietly. “Meanwhile I can’t make any kind of commitment-.”

“You’re making lots of commitments,” Cameron pointed out to him.

“Not the kind you want though,” Rodney replied sharply. “Not the most important kind.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Rodney,” Cameron said honestly. “You know where I stand, so you have to accept the only thing standing in your way is you. Don’t get yourself down because you aren’t ready to commit to a collaring, a match. Everyone moves at their own pace and it isn’t like none of us thought it wouldn’t happen eventually for Carson and Evan.”

“Whereas everyone is looking at us and none of them probably even think you’d offer,” Rodney said bitterly. “Because why would they? You have John and I’m – well, I’m just me.”

“Rodney,” Cameron said in a warning tone, not liking where Rodney’s thoughts were leading him.

“Oh c’mon Cam, it’s true,” Rodney insisted loudly. “You have John, he wears your collar, you’re perfectly matched. I can imagine everyone thinking of how wonderful you are because you took pity on me, Rodney McKay, the unattractive genius with the bad temper.”

“Stop it Rodney,” Cameron drew them to a halt and pulled him around to face him, shaking his head.

“God imagine if they found out you want to collar me,” Rodney continued, rolling his eyes and giving a mocking laugh. “I mean you wanting to collar me when you have John as your perfect match. They must all be laughing at you, wondering why you’d waste your time.”

“I’m beginning to wonder that myself,” Cameron said stiffly, letting go of him as he came to a standstill, Rodney taking a couple of steps before he realised he’d stop walking altogether. “Jesus Rodney – you can’t help yourself can you? Is it a gift, a special skill you’ve perfected to be able to hurt people who get close to you?”

“I’m sorry, did I hit a nerve? Can’t stand the idea of people mocking and laughing at you Colonel?” Rodney asked, chin jutting out stubbornly in old habit that Cameron hadn’t seen in quite some time. 

Fact was Rodney had hit a nerve, but it wasn’t that it dented Cameron’s pride but rather it hurt that Rodney got some kind of rise out of the fact, that it made him feel better to think of Cameron being mocked by their peers. It angered him that, despite all the work and effort of the last weeks and time spent together that Rodney could revert to his old ways so quickly and efficiently. Cameron knew it was a defence mechanism on Rodney’s part but he was too wound up to stem the anger and calm himself down in the face of it. His hands balled into fists by his sides as his anger got the better of him, and the day had started perfectly, innocently, as if daring him to feel anything but great.

“You are so fucked up,” Cameron said through gritted teeth. “One hint of happiness, of mutual love and affection between two of your friends and it’s barriers up, can’t let anyone see the real Rodney, the scared, emotionally scarred, desperate for love Rodney McKay. No, you gotta let the ugly out – the fucked up side who pushes everyone away, who wants to be alone, who wants to hurt other people. Ever questioned the reason you’re alone is because you make it so nobody can love you – why the fuck would they? I can’t believe I’ve wasted my fucking time trying.”

Rodney was staring wide eyed and open mouthed now, a look of hurt on his face. Cameron winced inwardly, it wasn’t hurt, but more pure pain. He knew his words had been unkind, worse they weren’t even true but Rodney had pushed one too many buttons and he’d lost his temper and gone for the jugular. Rodney wasn’t the only man capable of using words to hurt people. Rodney drew himself up and Cameron could see the barriers settling around him, the reality of the argument hitting him fully. It was as if all the work of the last months spent together breaking down Rodney’s defences was gone, dashed into smithereens by a few choice words said in the heat of the moment.

“Rodney-,” Cameron began, trying to become calm, his head muddled. How did he fix this?

“No – you’ve, you’ve said enough Colonel,” Rodney said sharply, cutting him off. “I think we both have.”

He turned and walked away, almost breaking into a run to escape and Cameron relaxed, feeling the weight of what had occurred suddenly hit him. His knees felt weak and he suddenly needed to sit down and take stock. For a moment he wished he were on Earth so he could turn to Sam or Daniel or even Teal’c for advice. Sam would chide him for his mistake and bolster his pride until he figured out what to do. Daniel would be an ear and give him sage, sound advice on his options and Teal’c would simply be the person he could confess all too and none of them would cast judgement. Colonel O’Neill would probably slap him upside the head and call him an idiot and it wasn’t like he could deny it.

Cameron made to radio John, hoping to catch him before he went off world but paused. John had a job to do, a team to lead and he couldn’t do that properly with this weighing on his shoulders. He needed to remain focused. Also, Cameron couldn’t bring himself to admit what had occurred just yet. He considered his options for who he could turn too – Elizabeth and Carson. Elizabeth was caught up in trade agreements, he knew that much, so he headed for the infirmary.  
Carson looked up in surprise as Cameron lunged through the door and sank into the seat opposite him with a groan, grimacing.

“I’ve fucked up,” Cameron admitted before placing a hand over his face. “Big time.”

“Oh-kay,” Carson said slowly, turning to face him properly over his desk. “Care to fill in the details Cameron?”

“With Rodney – I’ve fucked up,” Cameron groaned again, muttering to himself. “Let my temper get the better of me. Good one Cameron, John will be so pleased.”

“Maybe if you can tell me how in more detail?” Carson said patiently. “You seemed perfectly fine at breakfast only fifteen minutes ago.”

“He’s a little sensitive when it comes to the subject of collaring at the moment,” Cameron explained. “I asked him last week – or rather, I made it clear I was ready for that, if he ever found himself desiring it himself from me. Now that you and Evan are taking that step, he’s judging himself, doesn’t think himself worthy because you two are ready and he isn’t.”

“And you argued over that?” Carson asked him in surprise. Cameron squirmed under the Doctor’s gaze and had a sudden image of Teal’c’s raised brow.

“Actually he got all self-defence mode on me and I lost my temper, told him he was fucked up and no wonder he was alone and unloved. Or something to that effect,” Cameron admitted quickly. He caught one look at Carson’s disappointed and shocked look before burying his face in his hands completely. “God I know – I’m a horrible, horrible person. Jesus, John is going to kill me when he finds out. What the hell have I done?”

“Where’s Rodney now?” Carson asked in concern.

“I – I have no idea,” Cameron shook his head. “Carson you should have seen him when I – I –.”

“Lost your temper,” Carson finished for him.

“Yeah,” Cameron glowered, glancing at him and not liking the look on Carson’s face. He was clearly unamused by the whole affair and worried for his friend.

“This is a shit storm Cameron,” Carson pointed out. “Rodney is in quite the vulnerable place these days and you’ve-.”

“Jesus I know, you don’t have to tell me,” Cameron felt his eyes tingle and sucked in a deep breath. “What’ll I do?”

“Pull yourself together first of all,” Carson told him. “No point in seeking Rodney out until you’ve gotten yourself clear headed. Let me see if I can at least locate him hmm?”

“Yeah – okay,” Cameron nodded and sank back in his chair, taking a few steady breaths.

Carson turned on his radio earpiece and decided to contact Radek rather than Rodney directly. They exchanged pleasantries before Carson delicately steered the conversation to actual work and it didn’t take more than a few moments for Radek to touch on Rodney’s presence, which was rather toxic that current moment.

“I may meet you earlier than planned for lunch,” Radek said huffily.

“See you then,” Carson agreed before disconnecting and looking at Cameron who looked utterly miserable and sorry for himself. “Rodney is in the lab though I doubt anyone else will want to be working with him today.”

“John is going to kill me,” Cameron groaned. “All this work, the effort and for what? He gets into his vulnerable, defensive state and instead of taking care of him like I should have, I got angry about it and said – what I said. What kind of person does that make me?”

Carson gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned over his desk, “It makes you bloody human Cameron. You can’t be strong all of the time and with two submissives to juggle, that can be hard on the Dominant. When is the last time you took a step back and took stock of the whole relationship, gave yourself a reality check and spoke to John and Rodney about the stress you’re under?”

Cameron stared at him in surprise; Carson was talking perfect sense of course but he’d not stopped to think his situation was in any way stressful.

“But – it’s my job to take care of them, Carson,” Cameron replied with a frown. 

“Well of course it is,” Carson agreed. “But like I said, we’re bloody human. We have bad days, we have feelings and emotions that also need to be addressed. There are days we need to take ourselves out of our own heads never mind help our submissives disconnect from their stresses and worries. You aren’t a bloody machine and two submissives, one being Rodney who, bless his heart, is a difficult, complex man at the best of times never mind on an emotional and sexual level. I was beginning to envy you for being some kind of superhuman to deal with him without seeming difficulty. I’m beginning to see there were more than a few cracks forming because of it.”

“Carson this is all well and good trying to make me feel better for being an absolute fuckwit in all of this but,” Cameron grimaced and looked at him with remorse in his eyes. “How do I fix this for Rodney?”

Carson sighed and sat back in thought, knowing it wasn’t going to be easy.

“I give him space and he thinks I’ve really abandoned him, but I go to him making demands and orders and he’ll push me out,” Cameron said sadly. “Jesus I’ve really fucked this up haven’t I? What if I’ve lost him completely?”

“If I know Rodney, he’s really hurting right now and that mind of his is in overdrive over what has happened. He’s thrown himself into his work, he’ll lose himself in that to numb the pain,” Carson agreed. “All the while coming up with silly, dishonest assumptions about how he isn’t worth it, that his father was always right about him, that he never deserved you or John in the first place.”

“His father has a lot to fucking answer for,” Cameron said angrily. “And John – god what’ll I say to him?”

“Maybe speak to Rodney before John gets back hmmm?” Carson suggested. “Give him a few hours, which gives you time to pause and think things over and then go to him. Talk it out.”

“What if he isn’t willing to listen?” Cameron asked.

“Make him,” Carson said sternly. “You’re both stubborn buggers, I’m sure you’ll think of something. Hell, drag him here and I’ll kindly help strap him down to a surface while we get through that silly head of his that we actually care about him, you more than me of course.”

“Okay,” Cameron sighed in agreement. “I guess it won’t hurt to try.”

“Well it’s either that or leave it and you know nothing will be resolved if you don’t talk it out,” Carson pointed out as he stood. “And I wouldn’t like to be there when you explain to John the situation.”

“Gee, thanks Carson,” Cameron sighed and heaved himself out of the chair. He was about to leave when Carson came around the table and put his arms around him tightly. Cameron was grateful for the support and hugged him back. “Thanks.”

“You know where I am if you need me,” Carson said quietly. “Let me know how it goes, I’ll listen for the fireworks.”


	28. Chapter 28

Cameron forced himself to wait until lunchtime before he dared venture to the labs. They were mainly empty, everyone seemingly having gone for lunch, though he wondered if Rodney’s dark mood had also chased them away. He stuck his head in a couple of the labs and couldn’t find Rodney which worried him. In a last effort he headed to the pier where they had taken to eating lunch together daily and there he found Rodney sitting on the bench staring off into the distance. Rodney didn’t notice him, or if he did he didn’t acknowledge him.

Cameron cleared his throat to get his attention and his heart sank when Rodney turned and looked at him with big eyes full of pain and anguish.

“Hey,” Cameron said quietly.

“Help you?” Rodney asked sharply.

“I hoped we could talk,” Cameron ventured closer but gave Rodney his space.

“I’m not sure there is anything to say to one another,” Rodney said, gazing out over the ocean again. “You made your feelings quite clear Colonel.”

“No – no I’m not sure I did,” Cameron shook his head. “Or at least, you think my feelings are one way when in fact they are the opposite.”

“What?” Rodney frowned, not understanding at all.

Cameron sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air, looking at him again, “Do you mind if I sit down to explain myself?”

“Do what you like,” Rodney shrugged and when Cameron drew near, he folded his arms tight to his body. Cameron felt his heart clench at the move as Rodney readied himself in self-protect mode. God only hours before they’d gotten dressed together, laughing and joking with John and Rodney had seemed so carefree and open.

“I went to speak to Carson after we argued,” Cameron said as he sat down. “Needed to confess what had happened to someone, considering how much of a fuck up I’ve made. He was tough on me, pointed out a few home truths.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Rodney snorted.

“That I’m a proud man and sometimes that pride gets in the way,” Cameron replied. “Least, I think that’s what he was saying. Pride comes before a fall right? Well, I thought I could handle all of this without much input or support from the people around me, my friends, my peers and I fell flat on my face. I let my emotions and control get out of hand and I ended up hurting the most vulnerable person in my life, you, on purpose. I went for the jugular today darlin’ and – and I knew it, didn’t stop me saying what I did and knowing it hurt you – well for a moment I felt some kind of power only it wasn’t the kind of power I wanted to be feeling when I’m with you. Carson helped me see that, in a roundabout sort of way. I’ve had a few hours to think it over myself. Also, it’s hard Rodney, balancing this relationship and I’m not complaining about how hard and difficult it is but I need to be able to say to you, to John that the stress and strain is getting to me. I need to turn to our friends for help and advice when I feel that way else I’m liable to lose it like this morning. I’m ashamed of my behaviour and I hope you’ll forgive me for it, eventually.”

“Well, you were right,” Rodney sighed sadly. “I don’t know why you wasted your time. I am a fuck up.”

“No, no you aren’t,” Cameron said, reaching out to him. Rodney stiffened but didn’t shrug him away so Cameron moved closer, keeping his hand on his shoulder. “What I said, I was angry, hurt – I didn’t mean any of it, sweetheart. I lost my temper and I said all those things because I knew they were low blows, I knew it would hurt if I said them.”

“So what, now you expect me to forgive you and hope it won’t happen again?” Rodney said stiffly. “Am I expected to wait until this all gets too much for you again?”

Cameron grimaced and sat straighter, pulling his hands away only to hunch over, leaning his palms on his knees as he tried to clear his head.

“I guess when you put it like that,” Cameron admitted. “I can understand where you stand now. I wouldn’t blame you for pulling away though I have no idea how I’m going to explain any of this to John. Shit, I’ve – I’ve really fucked this up haven’t I?”

“Is that why you’ve even bothered showing up here? Because you’re worried what John is going to think?” Rodney questioned and Cameron hunched further down, knowing how that might sound.

“No, of course not,” Cameron shook his head. “I – I mean, he is going to be upset. That’s putting it mildly, he’s going to be pissed and hurt, upset, worried for you. But no, I came first to apologize, to take back everything I said and try to convince you I didn’t mean any of it. I mean it Rodney, I don’t want to lose you, these last few hours feeling like shit have been the worst and I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I want to know I can still call you mine.”

“Even though I don’t wear your collar,” Rodney said quietly.

“Jesus, Rodney you know my feelings,” Cameron sighed and put a hand on his knee. “When you’re ready, which I realise could be never now and you have no idea how that hurts me inside. So Carson and Evan are creating a match in the next few weeks – I’ve known couples who took a year or two of courtship before they were ready. Every couple is different. But darlin’, I might point out that maybe you got yourself all upset over Carson and Evan not because they’ve agreed on a match so soon but rather it’s something you want and are too afraid to say out loud.”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Rodney asked with a defensive glare.

“That’s you’re a little jealous because you can’t quite seem to spark that bravery, that you’d rather push me away than take that next step,” Cameron told him.

“We’re almost broken up and,” Rodney began.

“Almost, but not quite there yet,” Cameron pointed out calmly. “Can you honestly look me in the eye and say I’m wrong?”

Rodney glared at him hard, staring into his eyes for such a long time, mouth twitching to say words but Cameron could see deep down inside he couldn’t.

“I know you’re afraid darlin', I am too,” Cameron whispered, cupping his cheek gently. “Terrified that this might break me, that I’ll do the wrong thing, that I can’t do this, one man taking on the forces of you and John together. But what scares me more is losing you and I got a taste of that this morning and you know what, I’ve been miserable, I’ve been lonely and I’ve been scared that I’d lost you and ruined everything.”

“Me too – after the initial anger went away it was like, like after John and I broke up only worse. Emptier,” Rodney admitted. “I couldn’t stay here if that happens, it would be too much.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Cameron shook his head. “Please baby.”

“We have to tell John what happened,” Rodney said firmly.

“I know,” Cameron agreed. “We’ll tell him everything. I needed him so much today, I know you would have too but I couldn’t risk jeopardizing his thinking in the field when he was off world.”

“You have to promise if you start feeling the pressure again that you’ll talk to someone,” Rodney told him.

“I will,” Cameron agreed. “I think I’m on Carson’s radar now also, I know he’ll keep a close eye on me.”

“Close eye or not Cam, you need to admit when it’s becoming too much,” Rodney pressed him.

“And I need to let you have your space and understand your insecurities,” Cameron nodded gently. “Though I wish I had a weapon to break through these personal walls of yours darlin’, need a sledgehammer for those at times.”

“Oh I think you break them down well enough,” Rodney replied with a hint of a smile. “When you put your mind to it.”

“I’m sorry for what I said this morning,” Cameron said simply as he looked him in the eye. “Truly sorry.”

“Me too, for my behaviour, attitude and the things I said,” Rodney replied sincerely. “I’m sorry Cam.”

“John’s going to be so pissed at us,” Cameron shuddered with a worried look.

“Tell me about it,” Rodney agreed with a wince.


	29. Chapter 29

“Jesus, I leave you two alone for a day and you break up and makeup without me,” John glared at the two of them. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Carson and Evan announcing the collaring threw me a loop,” Rodney admitted.

“And, well, I – I fucked up,” Cameron also admitted.

“But as you can see we made up,” Rodney added for good measure.

“I apologised, I was out of line with the things I said,” Cameron inputted.

“Though not without some credence,” Rodney assured him. “I mean, it was all true in a roundabout sort of way.”

“Yeah but I said it because I knew it would hurt more than anything and you have gotten better in recent weeks,” Cameron pointed out to him.

“Thanks, that’s mostly because you’ve been patient with me,” Rodney told him. “Maybe not so much today, but I did purposefully push your buttons so I guess I deserved some of the stuff you said.”

“No, no I was out of line no matter how much you pushed,” Cameron shook his head.

“Yeah well, as you admitted, you’re under a lot of pressure and stress having to juggle me and John so-,” Rodney shrugged. 

John glared hard at the both of them and they both fell silent under his serious stare, his hands going to his hips as they looked suitably ashamed.

“Just so we’re all clear,” John pointed out to them. “There are three of us in this relationship. Which means when you guys are going through shit, I would appreciate being made aware of it as it’s happening. Not several hours after the event. What the hell were you going to tell me if this hadn’t been resolved by the time I got back?”

He was staring pointedly at Cameron now who squirmed in his seat, “Well darlin’ I hadn’t quite figured that out. In fact, honestly, I was shit scared of telling you.”

“Well – good,” John gave a curt nod before he turned to Rodney. “And you?”

“Well I figured if Cameron was breaking up with me that things would go back to the way they were before so I wouldn’t have to say anything because we would have to stop seeing each other anyway,” Rodney said quietly, unable to reach his eyes with his own.

“Because that worked out so well the last time for us,” John rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well, sorry,” Rodney shrugged. “Again.”

“John,” Cameron stood and approached him, putting his hands on his shoulders. “I know you’re upset, but we worked it out.”

“But what if you hadn’t?” John asked him quietly, relaxing under his touch.

“We did,” Cameron reminded him.

“You should have told me,” John said simply.

Cameron shook his head, “You were heading off-world, and I didn’t want to jeopardize you by letting this weigh on your mind.”

John made to protest but Cameron looked him in the eye with a stern look, “It was my call, my decision. You need a clear head on missions and this would have affected that.”

John sighed, nodding in understanding even if he didn’t quite agree and relaxed further as Cameron drew him close, squeezing him tight.

“I am sorry baby,” Cameron said quietly against him.

“Yeah well, don’t let there be a next time huh,” John replied as he hugged him back.

“I can’t promise there won’t be rocky moments, but I can promise to be more open and honest when I’m feeling the pressure,” Cameron said quietly.

“And I need to work on, well, everything,” Rodney said as he stood up. “It was my stupid vulnerabilities that started the argument in the first place.”

“They aren’t stupid,” John shook his head at him. “You were both in the wrong.”

“Yeah well we’ve made up and we’re going to work on some things,” Cameron said to the both of them as Rodney drew closer and he put an arm around his waist, pulling him flush to him. “I know I royally screwed up and it may take time to get back to where we were but I’m willing to try. I don’t want to feel like I did this morning, unsure where we stood or even if you wanted me in your life anymore.”

“Me either,” Rodney said sadly with a shake of his head. “I – I love you, Cameron.”

Cameron stared long and hard at him, a smile breaking onto his lips, it was the first time Rodney had said it to him and considering the circumstances and the kind of man Rodney was, he hadn’t expected him to admit his feelings so freely and openly.

“I love you too,” Cameron replied, pulling him closer and feeling John shift to accommodate him. Rodney inclined his head and offered his mouth so sweetly that Cameron paused to gaze at him before he rested a kiss against his lips, pleased they’d come through the threatening storm with such resolve.

~

“Colonel,” Carson called after Cameron in the hallway.

Cameron paused with a small frown and turned to him, “Colonel? Am I on parade or something?”

Carson gave a friendly chuckle and patted him on the arm, “Sorry, Cameron. I was just wondering if you spoke to Rodney?”

“Yeah we patched things up, I think,” Cameron replied as they continued along the corridor. “Sorry I should have contacted you but we made up, we made out and then we had to face the wrath of John afterwards.”

“Oh I bet that was an interesting conversation,” Carson chuckled. “I imagine he was a little upset.”

“Yeah one of the few times I’ve let him get angry and berate me without a warning or two,” Cameron chuckled. “I can’t say he wasn’t justified being mad at the both of us, me in particular for losing it the way I did. I think it’s going to be on his mind now too, the idea of me being under pressure dealing with two submissives, no doubt looking out for cracks. I don’t want him to worry but-.”

“We worry about them, they worry about us,” Carson assured him. “It’s called being in a relationship remember? Anyway, I’m pleased you’ve made up with Rodney, though I imagine things are going to be delicate for the next few weeks.”

“Yeah, it feels like he’s pulled back a little, put up some defences and I’ve only myself to blame. I need to show him he can trust me again and I don’t expect that to happen overnight,” Cameron admitted. “We were making good progress and I blew it-.”

“You’ll get there again, all the wiser because of what has happened,” Carson assured him.

“I think I’ll have to treat him extra carefully at yours and Evan’s collaring,” Cameron said in thought. “I mean we’re all looking forward to it, but the subject kind of is the reason why we argued in the first place.”

“Rodney is a complex individual, and there is a lot of his past that haunts him I think, not only of his difficult childhood with his father but in later life too,” Carson nodded in understanding. “He’s opened up a little to me about it, but not much, not enough to put all the pieces together. Until he does that with you, there’s always going to be a barrier there stopping him from accepting a collar from you.”

“I know,” Cameron agreed with a nod. “It’s like he wants it deep down, but there is something stopping him only I don’t know what it is and he doesn’t want to tell me. Maybe he’s afraid of dredging up the past, or maybe he thinks I won’t understand, I dunno. I’ll figure it out I guess – I hope.”

“Well like I’ve said before, you know where I am if you need to talk,” Carson reminded him. “Don’t let it weigh all on you, Cameron, that’s why you have friends, especially here, where our family is a long long way away.”

“Thanks, Carson, I appreciate it you know that,” Cameron smiled.

“Aye, I know, and I would like to think if I have problems I can turn to you too,” Carson smiled with a glint in his eye.

“Of course,” Cameron nodded quickly. “Anytime.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Did it arrive?” Evan entered the apartment at almost a run with an excited expression.

“Evening to you too love,” Carson chuckled. _“Evening Sir, how was your day? Oh, lovely dear thank you for asking.”_

“Sorry,” Evan grinned and drew near, planting a warm, hungry kiss to his lips. “Evening Sir. Miss me because I’ve missed you.”

“Yes I missed you,” Carson gave his ass a quick pinch and pulled him over to the sofa where he’d place a large trunk on the ground in front of it. “I can see something’s been on your mind all day, but I doubt it was me once you heard the Daedalus had arrived.”

“Well, you were on my mind, more so when I heard about the Daedalus,” Evan grinned staring at the trunk. “They’re all in there? How many do you own?”

“Well they’re all in there yes but along with other belongings from my playroom,” Carson pointed out. “Go on, I can see you’re dying to open it.”

Evan didn’t wait, sliding to his knees for better access as he opened the large lid. The trunk was an old fashioned kind, heavy ornate wood with a large padlock lock which Carson had already removed. Once the lid sat upright by itself, Evan peered inside. It was a deep trunk and Evan raised his brows in surprise at the contents which were piled high.

“Whoah,” He said quietly. “You’re quite the collector Carson.”

“Aye, mother said I was a hoarder,” Carson chuckled. “But in fact, I put to use every instrument in that trunk, which is probably only a quarter of what filled my playroom before I packed everything away. In there are only my most treasured, valued and favourite of playthings. The collars are all in those small boxes on the left, pass them out will you.”

Evan began pulling out boxes two at a time until Carson had several placed on the sofa beside himself and he opened each lid one by one to peek inside. Evan turned to look closer himself, picking up a box and looking at the curled contents. Each collar was curled carefully and placed into red velvet-lined boxes.

“So, they’re all some you’ve collected or have one or two graced other subbys of yours?” Evan asked in curiosity.

“These are all ones I’ve collected,” Carson informed him. “I would never place a collar on you that I had already adorned another submissive with pet. That would be wrong of me. These may not be new, but they are new to my ownership. I’m a vintage collector, they hold some kind of history and are made by some of the finest, traditional collar creators. One or two I had a few adjustments made to them, like new fastenings.”

“So which one do I get?” Evan smiled up at him with an eager look.

Carson finished opening all the lids and perused them again, searching a particular one out. He spied it amongst the group and smiled, reaching down and lifting it out. It uncurled easily in his hand and he held it out for Evan to take from him. It was black soft suede with silver fastenings and delicate buckle, thin and light to hold. Evan ran it through his hands carefully inspecting it with a look of pure gratitude in his eyes.

“It’s beautiful Carson,” Evan said simply. “So light and delicate.”

“Aye, it is that,” Carson nodded with an affectionate smile. “The suede will be soft on the skin too, which in a practical sense will be better for you when you’re off on missions.”

Evan gave a small smile, trust Carson to be mindful of his everyday job when introducing a collar into his life.

“And this one,” Carson said, lifting out a silver link chain with a tiny padlock to fasten the ends together. “Will be for special occasions, like other collaring ceremonies we attend, weddings, functions and parties etc. And I’m making enquiries about an official military collar for when you wear your dress uniform, I know there are rules in place for such occasions.”

Evan looked momentarily overwhelmed as he held now two collars in his hands, “I, uh – thank you, Carson. Nobody has put that much thought into a collaring before for me. I mean one would be enough.”

“Oh, believe me, I know I’m spoiling you, but happily so,” Carson smiled, stroking his cheek gently. “I’m in a good position to do so as well, so nothing but the best for you. But this collar, this one here is the most important.”

He pointed to the suede one in Evan’s hand, “The one you’ll most often wear. The first I’ll place on you. It may be plain and simple, a small one in comparison to some but it’s perfect for you – it’s the one I’ve been thinking of this whole time waiting for them to arrive. I knew when I decided to ask that this was the one I’d gift you.”

Evan placed it in his hand gently, “It will be an honour.”

“Honour will be mine when I fasten it on you,” Carson replied, curling it back up and placing it back in its box. “Not long now to wait, a couple more days. Are you excited?”

“Excited, nervous,” Evan admitted. “Are you sure Doctor Weir doesn’t mind carrying out the ceremony?”

“Aye lad, will you stop worrying,” Carson chuckled. “Elizabeth was more than happy when I asked her. I’ve decided we’ll have the ceremony first before the dinner party, that way you won’t be nervous waiting. Can’t have you all anxious for the main event, you’ve waited long enough. We both have.”

“Well, seeing as I have to wait a few more days,” Evan laughed as Carson curled the chain collar up too and placed it back in its box. “Can we entertain ourselves exploring this box of toys of yours?”

“Oh yes, I’ve plans for using those toys on you my dear,” Carson promised. “Every last one of them if I get my way, and you know I always do.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Maybe we should leave the other one up for now,” Evan said as Carson adjusted the painting on the wall slightly and stood back to check it was straight.

“No, we’re leaving this one up and don’t be giving me all that nonsense about how it isn’t all that good because I really don’t want to have to spank you before all our guests arrive,” Carson said firmly. “There now, perfect.”

“You sure?” Evan questioned, eyeing the piece. It had been a gift, something he’d been working on for a week or so in his spare time, a portrait of the cityscape from a lovely area of the North quadrant he’d discovered. He didn’t mind Carson seeing and enjoying his pieces but they did have company arriving soon and he wasn’t sure he was that good for his paintings to receive a wider audience.

“I am and I’m giving you a final warning about that spanking,” Carson eyed him sternly. “Put this other one in the closet please and then you can go shower and prepare yourself while I tidy up in here.”

Evan glanced at the painting once more, pinched his lips together in case he said anything that may encourage Carson to carry out the threat and picked up the picture that had already adorned the wall, leaving Carson to move furniture about. He took a long shower, sure to clean himself top to toe with ease before he shaved, brushed his teeth and dried his hair though there was little he could do with his military cut but brush it and style it a little. Satisfied he’d done the job correctly he sought Carson out for inspection.

“I’m done,” He said as Carson prepared some of the food for the evening. Carson looked over at him with an appreciative smile.

“Aye, well from first glance you look done,” Carson replied. “Go wait in the bedroom and I’ll come give you a closer look.”

Carson washed his hands and followed him at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sight of his naked lover from the rear. Evan paused at the bottom of the bed and turned to him with a smile.

“How d’you want me, Sir?” Evan asked him.

“Hands,” Carson said, waiting for him to hold them out. He peered down at them, turning them over before checking his nails. Letting go he pinched Evan’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning his face so he had to tilt it sideways and checked his ears, the left then right. “Teeth.”

Evan grinned happily at him with a toothy smile, eyes dancing in amusement at the inspection but for Carson it was an important part of the evening. A collaring was a tremendously serious occasion, one witnessed by their nearest and dearest and whilst his immediate family couldn’t be present, his closest friends and the people he now considered family would be witnessing them making this commitment, and everything had to be perfect, including their appearances.

“Turn around and bend over,” Carson ordered, waiting for him to obey. He inspected every inch of his submissive with his keen eye, even parting his ass cheeks and checking his asshole which glistened in the light from the lube Evan had used to prep himself. “Very good pet, we haven’t much longer to wait. Right now I want you to lie down and rest.”

“Really?” Evan asked in surprise, having expected to be kneeling or even given wall time to think about what was to happen that evening.

“Aye,” Carson chuckled, pulling at his hips until Evan stood up again and turned to face him. “That’s an order. We have an hour or so before people begin arriving and I want you as relaxed as possible, so you can lie down for half an hour before I get you finally prepared. You can think just as well lying down as you can on your knees or in your corner.”

“Don’t you want any help?” Evan asked him.

“I can finish up on my own,” Carson assured him, kissing him playfully on the nose. “Work much faster without you nervously bouncing about. Lie down and rest.”

Evan smiled, scrunching his nose at him before he obeyed, climbing onto the bed and hugging the pillow to him as he lay on his stomach.

“Just think pet,” Carson smiled down at him, patting his ankle gently. “Next time you climb into bed, you’ll be wearing my collar around your neck.”

Evan grinned broadly and gave a happy sigh of someone who’d been waiting a long time for that to happen. Carson left him to his thoughts, busying himself finishing final preparations for the evening enough to keep his own nerves at bay. He kept a close eye on the clock and once he was happy the food was well on the way to being prepared, he showered and shaved, before changing into more suitable clothing for the evening. He had washed and pressed his black dress suit for the occasion, with a midnight blue tie to offset the all black ensemble. His shoes were buffed to a shine. Once dressed he checked himself in the mirror, pleased with his reflection and he gave himself a nervous grin, butterflies were beginning to flutter in his stomach. 

Evan was still sprawled on his stomach and was breathing softly, eyes closed. Carson sat by him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“Ev, pet,” Carson woke him gently. “It’s time.”

Evan hummed and stretched before he sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Hadn’t expected to fall asleep.”

“Feel better for it, hmm?” Carson smiled as he stood and went to the large trunk they’d moved into their room. “Up you get, I’ve to finish dressing you.”

“You look amazing Carson,” Evan said huskily as he stood up, stretching again. “I mean sexy hot amazing.”

“Sexy? Do people use that word these days?” Carson chuckled as he turned back to him. “Thank you, dear.”

“I mean it,” Evan nodded vigorously, eyeing him keenly, his cock twitching.

“Down boy,” Carson smiled as he drew near, seeing his cock taking a keen interest. “Or you’ll make things very uncomfortable for yourself this evening.”

He held up the chastity belt with a smile and Evan sighed in agreement, squeezing his cock at the base to try and chase away his half erection.

“Do I gotta wear it?” Evan pouted.

“It’s tradition,” Carson reminded him for a millionth time.

He batted Evan’s hands away and Evan let go of his cock, standing at a rest position and put his hands behind his head without having to be asked. Carson patiently eased his cock into the cock rings that varied in size small at the tip to larger at the base until his cock was encased in them.

“Turn and bend over,” Carson told him. He did so and Carson reached between his legs, drawing a small piece of leather that lay against his perineum and he felt the dull press of a plug at his ass hole seeking entrance. Evan took in a breath and let it out slowly as the plug worked past the first ring of muscle and slipped into place with a pop like suddenness that made him moan softly. It was a thick plug and not very long, resting just inside his entrance, stretching him open. Carson pulled at him to stand again and fastened the belt part of the cock cage and plug around his waist, securing it with small padlocks at the side. The final lock fastened to a piece of leather that stretched from the cock cage to the belt, lying against the top of his crotch and once the padlock clicked into place, Carson pocketed the keys. Evan was locked into the belt until Carson decided to remove it.

“Looks good on you,” Carson smiled. “May have to have you like this more often.”

“Thanks but uh no thanks Sir,” Evan replied dryly. Carson grinned and reached out to pinch his nipple, giving it a quick twist and Evan gasped and grimaced in response.

“Don’t test me, Evan,” Carson warned. “You know what happens when you do.”

“Yes, Sir,” Evan agreed, having found whilst Carson was easy going and laid back, that didn’t stop him doling out punishments when necessary. 

“These finally and then you’ll be ready,” Carson grinned. He fastened a set of cuffs to his ankles and wrists, made of suede much like the collar he’d be wearing, lightweight and gentle against his skin. Carson stood back and looked him over with a face of awe. “Och aye, you look beautiful pet. Perfect.”

Evan felt himself blush under such a look of tenderness and hugged himself in a moment of self-doubt. “Are you sure about this Carson? I mean shouldn’t I be wearing something? Doctor Weir is coming and my commanding officers, my team even.”

“Evan, tonight you aren’t a solider and I’m not a Doctor. We’re a Dominant and submissive making a commitment to one another, a very special, very humbling occasion,” Carson said gently as he drew near to him. “Everyone attending tonight is aware of that, they won’t expect anything other than us showing them that side of us. Anyway, you know it’s only until the ceremony is over. I’ve already lain clothes out for you to dress in for afterwards. Also, I like you dressed like this.”

“I like you dressed like this,” Evan grinned as he slid his arms around him. “All hot and sexy, you need to get out of your uniform more often.”

“You too,” Carson chuckled before he sobered and stared at him. “Now, we’ve not much time left and I’ve one last thing to ask – are you sure you want this Evan?”

Evan looked him in the eye and smiled as he replied, “More than anything in the world, I want this Carson. Are you sure?”

“Och aye love, I'm positive I want to claim you,” Carson replied smiling happily.

~

“Elizabeth, welcome, come on in,” Carson smiled as he ushered her through the door. “My you do look lovely.”

“Thank you Carson, you look good too,” Elizabeth beamed back at him. “I brought this, to celebrate the occasion.”

“Oh lovely, thank you very much,” Carson replied as he took the bottle of champagne she held out to him. “Perfect, we can toast with this after the ceremony. Look love, Elizabeth kindly brought champagne.”

“That’s very kind of you Ma’am,” Evan said without moving from where he knelt in the middle of the floor. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, both of you,” Elizabeth smiled. “How are you both feeling?”

“A little nervous but we’re both ready, aren’t we pet?” Carson grinned.

“Yes Sir, I know I am,” Evan smiled.

“Can I get you something to drink Elizabeth? Wine, punch,” Carson asked her.

“Wine would be lovely,” Elizabeth replied as she sat down. “My that’s a beautiful painting Carson, did you have that shipped in on the Daedalus?”

“Ah no,” Carson beamed as he poured her a glass of wine. “Evan painted it for me. Beautiful isn’t it?”

“It’s gorgeous, such a wonderful talent Evan,” Elizabeth replied in happy surprise. “You’ve been hiding out on us.”

“Oh I – I’m just an amateur ma’am,” Evan blushed from the compliment.

“Well I’ll have to get you to paint me something,” Elizabeth informed him.

“There see, told you people would love it,” Carson chuckled, rubbing fingers through his hair playfully as he passed him and handed Elizabeth her glass.

“Am I early?” Elizabeth asked, wondering where everyone was.

“No, no, I told you to come a few minutes before everyone else,” Carson admitted. “In case, there was anything to go over.”

“This isn’t my first collaring ceremony I’ve been asked to oversee,” Elizabeth assured him. “All I need to know is that you’re both sure about this.”

“We are,” Carson replied.

“Evan?” Elizabeth asked to be certain. It was the first time Evan had moved since she’d arrived but he turned to look at her properly from his position, looking her in the eye.

“I’m sure ma’am,” He replied with a nod before he moved back into his waiting position.

“Well then, all we need now are the rest of the guests,” Elizabeth assured Carson.

It wasn’t long after that the door chimed and Carson answered it to a crowd of people who all seemed to have met in the halls as they made their way there. They piled into the apartment with exclamations of congratulations, handing over gifts, laughing and smiling excitedly for the evening ahead. Carson handed out drinks, made small talk and for a half hour or so as they all settled into one another's company easily enough. Carson was increasingly aware of Evan becoming tense and nervous as he waited, unmoving and not speaking much to anyone until finally he gave Elizabeth a nod and dinged a spoon against his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“If you please, we’d like to begin,” Carson smiled. “If everyone would like to find a spot.” The small crowd made a sort of semi-circle around Evan and himself, the submissives of the group getting to their knees and the Dominants standing behind them so everybody could see.

John felt a hand rest on his shoulder and reached up, fingers interlinking with Cameron’s with a smile as Elizabeth stood next to Carson to begin. Glancing sideways he watched Rodney keenly for a moment, the other man was tense where he knelt, eyes on the proceedings with a neutral look on his face. Then Cameron leaned down a touch, drawing Rodney closer until he could lean against his leg and Rodney wrapped a hand around his thigh, holding on and visibly relaxing as Cameron straightened up again. John smiled and turned his attention back to Carson, Elizabeth, and Evan who had dropped down to a low bow, prostrate at Carson’s feet, arms stretched along the ground, face pressed to the floor in a show of pure submission.

“I’m sure everyone gathered here will agree that it is a great honour to be asked to bear witness to this match,” Elizabeth began, addressing the small group with a wide smile. “Carson and Evan have both made it clear to me that this is something they both desire and as such, as leader of this expedition and with the power vested in me as a Mistress Dominai, I have given my blessing for this match to be made official, by the making of vows and exchanging of a collar.”

She paused and turned to Carson whose smile had sobered into a serious expression of a man keen to prove his promises were from the heart.

“Carson, as Dominant within this match do you promise to faithfully bind yourself to your chosen submissive, Evan Lorne, as his protector and guide?” Elizabeth asked him.

“Aye, I promise,” Carson replied solemnly.

“Do you accept as Dominant within this match, under these oaths, that you are responsible for this submissives actions?” Elizabeth continued.

“I do,” Carson agreed.

“As Dominant do you promise to impart wisdom to guide him, patience in teaching him and will use a firm hand to discipline him for so long as you are both matched together by the exchanging of a collar and these vows?”

“Yes, I promise all those things,” Carson replied firmly.

Elizabeth smiled and gave him a small nod before she turned slightly and looked down, “Evan, you may rise.”

Evan glided back onto his haunches and looked up at them both, eyes locking with Carson’s as he smiled up at him.

“Evan, as submissive within this match do you promise to faithfully bind yourself to your chosen Dominant, Carson Beckett?” Elizabeth asked him.

“I promise,” Evan replied with a steady composure.

John smiled and gave Cameron’s hand a firm squeeze – he’d cried when they had exchanged their vows and that had been a private ceremony between the two of them and a Dominai on Earth before they’d returned to Atlantis matched.

“Do you accept as submissive within this match, under these oaths, that you place yourself under Carson’s guidance and protection and will therefore adhere to the boundaries he places upon you with humility and honour?” Elizabeth continued.

“This I accept,” Evan nodded and grinned even more.

“As submissive do you promise to learn from his wisdom, show patience in his teachings and submit to his discipline for so long as you are both matched together by the exchanging of a collar and these vows?”

“Yes, I promise to submit to him,” Evan replied.

“Carson, the collar?” Elizabeth said to him and Carson nodded and picked up the collar from the table, unfurling it from its velvet box. Elizabeth took it and held it out to show the witnesses around them. “The exchanging of a collar is a significant part of a match. It is a symbol of our relationships, a binding bond that seals our promises as Dominant’s and submissives. In the giving and exchanging of this collar, these promises that have been made today will bind these men together in an official match. We have witnessed their exchanging of vows and as their peers, Dominants and submissive, we too are bound to ensure we uphold them as one unit, offering our support, our guidance, and our wisdom so that their match remains true and constant. Carson, you may collar this man as your submissive and claim him for your own as he willingly gives himself to accept this binding before these witnesses.”

Handing the collar back to Carson, Elizabeth took a small step back and watched with everyone else as Carson leaned down and after a pause, giving Evan a moment in case he had any reservations before fastening the collar around his neck.

“Ladies and gentleman, I declare this Dominant and submissive, Carson Beckett and Evan Lorne, matched together, under oath and forthwith legally bound as one unit,” Elizabeth exclaimed. “Carson, you may kiss your submissive.”

Carson grinned and pulled Evan to his feet before kissing him softly, Evan pressing himself flush to his body, fully relaxed now he wore his collar.


	32. Chapter 32

“Looks good on you,” Rodney smiled softly as Evan joined him on the balcony. It was a cool evening with a warm breeze blowing and the sun had set, leaving nothing but a blanket of stars overhead to gaze up into.

Evan let his fingers drift over the soft, pliant collar Carson had fastened on him. It was so lightweight and delicate that it didn’t feel cumbersome or tight in the least and he smiled, leaning on the rail beside Rodney.

“It’s strange, never worn a collar so light, it feels almost like ribbon rather than leather, not tight or rigid like some you know?” Evan replied as he looked out over the city.

“No, I wouldn’t know,” Rodney said quietly, a look in his eyes so sad that Evan peered at him closely. Rodney closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath and glanced his way, giving a small apologetic smile. “Sorry, don’t mean to be morbid. It was a lovely ceremony Evan, I’ve not had the chance to attend many.”

“Rodney, haven’t you ever-?” Evan began to ask.

“Let’s not get into that,” Rodney said stiffly as he stood back, shoulders set and chin jutting out in a particularly stubborn pose. “I’d hate to ruin the mood with tales of my past, such as they are.”

“Rodney, play nice,” John said from behind them. Evan glanced around, grateful for the interruption. John joined them and put an arm around Rodney’s waist lightly, giving Evan an apologetic smile. “He gets tetchy.”

“It’s okay,” Evan shook his head. “Rodney was complimenting me on the collar.”

“It’s a beautiful piece, vintage,” John’s keen eye had already picked up on the details. “Suits you nicely Evan.”

“I’m not tetchy,” Rodney gave John a gentle dig in the ribs. “Evan caught me in a moment of thought and I don’t want to ruin his evening with tales of my past as I was explaining to him.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that,” John shook his head, giving Evan a wry smile. “Not tonight, it would depress you.”

“Huh, thanks,” Rodney sighed but he had to agree. “And no Evan, to answer your question, I’ve never worn a collar before so I wouldn’t know the difference between one or another. Didn’t mean to be sharp with you before, my apologies.”

“Nothing to apologise for,” Evan assured him. “Maybe it will happen one day for you.”

“If he braves up,” John said, giving Rodney a squeeze.

“Not a question of bravery,” Evan shook his head. “It’s about being sure. You’ll know when you’re ready Rodney.”

“Thank you, Evan, glad someone is more understanding than this loggerhead,” Rodney smiled softly, feeling John’s lips nuzzle his cheek.

Evan looked past them and gave a nod before excusing himself, “Looks like I’m needed in there,” he said before joining Carson inside.

“You okay? You’ve been a little quiet all evening,” John said as they were left alone.

“Just thoughtful is all,” Rodney shrugged and they leaned on the rail again. “Let myself get lost in the past and that’s never a good thing is it.”

“Not with your past,” John agreed gently. “What’d I’d give to jump in that brain of yours and chase all those bad memories away.”

“Oh they aren’t all bad,” Rodney sighed. “Most but not all. Anyway, if you chased them away I wouldn’t be me anymore would I?”

“True and where’d I be without you?” John smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey you two,” Cameron joined them and they half-turned to look at him. “Everything okay out here?”

“Rodney was having a moment but it’s passed,” John explained, Rodney’s elbow nudging him in the ribs again, this time, harder. “What? It’s the truth.”

Rodney rolled his eyes at him but didn’t deny it.

“You alright darlin’?” Cameron asked him.

“I’m fine,” Rodney nodded. “I think we all knew tonight may bring up a few morbid feelings in me, but honestly, I’m okay Cam, really.”

“Good, that’s good,” Cameron smiled as he neared them. “We’ll talk later without all the company around yeah? If there is anything you want to talk over that is.”

“Yes yes, but first, is that cake?” Rodney exclaimed, looking past him to where there was indeed cake being passed around.

Cameron chuckled and kissed him before he sidled past to retrieve said sweet stuff.

“Save some for me,” John called after him as Cameron pulled him closer with a grin. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Cameron laughed. “He really okay?”

“Yeah I think so,” John nodded, smiling sweetly at him. “We can take care of him later. I think he’ll need some attention tonight.”

“Damn right he will,” Cameron agreed with a firm nod. “Later, but right now, while he has his cake I was thinking of some desert of my own.”

“Yeah? Like what you’re seeing Sir?” John laughed, sliding his arms around his shoulders.

“Oh yeah sweetheart,” Cameron pulled him closer still. “Always. C’mere.”

He sought out a sweet kiss and wasn’t disappointed as John melted against him easily, mouth opening to his attentions as they shared a careful, gentle kiss.

~

“It’s been a beautiful evening but I’m beat,” Evan smiled as they bid farewell to the last of the party and Carson locked the door behind them. “Can we go to bed and clean up tomorrow?”

“Aye, sounds like a plan,” Carson agreed, sounding tired. He slipped an arm around Evan as they walked towards the bedroom.

“Great, can’t wait to get out of this thing,” Evan sighed, catching Carson frowning at him. “I meant the belt Carson.”

“Oh, right,” Carson smiled and shook his head. “It’s been a long night – lovely as it was. But sorry to disappoint you dear, you won’t be escaping chastity that easily.”

Evan paused as they walked into the bedroom and turned to him with a surprised, disappointed look, “What – what do you mean?”

“It’s traditional for the submissive to remain in chastity after a collaring,” Carson pointed out to him. “For a specified length of time, according to the Dominants wishes. You aren’t back on active duty for a week remember, honeymoon period as they say. These next few days will be about us solidifying the union, settling you into some set rules and boundaries and strengthening our bond. For that to happen, I want you focused and the chastity will feed into that.”

“But – a week?” Evan looked downcast at the idea.

“Come here,” Carson said gently, holding a hand out to him. Evan drew near and let himself be drawn into Carson’s arms. “Do you honestly want to start like this? I know the idea doesn’t appeal to you, but it’s happening and you have to accept that. Will you spend the rest of what so far has been a wonderful evening pouting because I’m exerting authority over you as is my right as your Dominant?”

Carson asked in such a caring, gentle tone that Evan relaxed against him, resting his head on his shoulder as he squeezed him tight, “No, I’m sorry. It’s – unexpected is all.”

“You know I’m a traditional man,” Carson reminded him. “This is an integral part of a traditional match.”

“Guess I glossed over this part,” Evan sighed with a small laugh.

“Evan, this doesn’t mean you aren’t going to have fun or receive pleasure over the next week or so,” Carson assured him. “On the contrary love – but it’s about focus, it’s about commitment. It’s about us living those vows we made only hours ago. We’re a match now, one unit; that means the bond we already have needs to be deepened, which means we take advantage of the next few days to do so.”

“I understand,” Evan agreed. “I – I submit to your guidance and teachings, Sir.”

“And I promise to guide you patiently and with honour,” Carson smiled against his hair. “Now, there is one thing I want to do before we go to sleep so have you stopped pouting enough for me to enjoy you?”

Evan looked at him with a loving smile, “Yes Sir.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Oh my god, oh fuh – John – god yes,” Rodney moaned and bucked as John’s mouth took him deeper, over and over. Cameron held him tight in his arms as they reclined on the bed, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and tweaking his nipples tenderly now and then to send sweet ripples of pain direct to his dick.

Rodney hummed, turning his head and nosing against Cameron’s cheek until Cameron turned to him and their mouths found each other, Rodney groaning against his lips in pleasure. When they parted Rodney moaned and bucked again, “Sir I – I need to come -.”

“Oh, I know that baby,” Cameron agreed. “Doesn’t mean you can, though. We aren’t done with you just yet. John.”

John pulled off Rodney with a satisfying pop and grinned up at them, “Sir?”

“Fetch the toy I put out,” Cameron told him. “Rodney, up and turn around sweetheart, come sit in my lap.”

Rodney felt all his energy had been sucked out of him by John so his movements were heavy as he swivelled onto his knees with an unsteady gait, Cameron guiding him with a hand and small smile as he managed to straddle his lap and sat on his thighs facing him.

“Mmm you look, wrecked baby,” Cameron grinned at the sight, patting his thigh lightly. “Up and let me prep you, while you play with my cock.”

Rodney smiled in a soft daze and raised up on his knees, leaning down, forehead on Cameron’s shoulder as he reached between them and wrapped a hand lightly around Cameron’s cock.

“Yeah baby, nice and gentle,” Cameron encouraged as he popped the lid on the lube and smeared some onto his fingers. John returned to them, a dildo in hand and climbed back on the bed besides them. Cameron smiled at him as he held out the bottle, “Lube that up for me.”

He got to work prepping Rodney quickly and efficiently, enjoying the feel of Rodney’s hand playing with his cock at the same time and watching John carefully prep the dildo also.

“You’re in for a treat tonight baby, I’m gonna fuck you and you get to play with a toy,” Cameron said teasingly. “John likes this game, don’t you baby.”

John grinned over at him, nodding, “Yes Sir.”

“Don’t worry baby, tomorrow I’ll give you a treat,” Cameron assured him. He finger Rodney a little longer before slapping his ass playfully. “Mmm you got me ready baby, now you get to ride me.”

Settling his hands on Rodney’s hips he guided him down as Rodney reached behind himself, holding Cam’s cock until it connected with his hole. Carefully he began settling down with a soft gasp of pleasure as Cam began to fill him.

“Mmm yes darlin’, nice and slow, open yourself up to me,” Cameron encouraged, making small circles with his thumbs as Rodney rested his hands on his shoulders, closing his eyes and enjoying the stretch as he took Cameron deeper. “All the way baby, all the way.”

Rodney hummed and gasped out, ass touch the top of Cam’s thighs before he began lifting up again, settling into a soft, gentle rhythm as he enjoyed the pleasure. Cam grunted, moaning and watching him lose himself to the feeling of being filled, happy to see Rodney was blissed out, all stress and worry the evening may have caused him completely gone now. Rodney’s cock was hard and leaking between them, resting against his belly, precum smearing against his skin. Cameron looked over Rodney’s shoulder to see John watching, jerking himself with lazy movements and hooded eyes.

“Mmm – good boy,” Cameron hummed happily, fingers gripping tighter as Rodney lowered down again. “Hold still, oh yeah feels good huh – stretched and filled with my cock.”

“Uh huh yes’sir,” Rodney hissed with a soft groan. “Cam -.”

“Sssh, enjoy it, breathe baby,” Cameron soothed him, running his hands up the length of Rodney’s back and down again. “I got a toy for you to play with as well remember? Need you to lean forward into me and relax, let John do all the work getting it into you.”

Rodney gave him a shocked look as he took in his instructions, glancing round at John who lifted the dildo and wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

“In me – but -,” Rodney tensed and he and Cameron both moaned before Cameron gentled his hands along his sides again. “It – it’s not gonna fit.”

“Oh, it’ll fit,” Cameron chuckled promisingly.

“And it will feel fantastic,” John said from behind him, drawing closer between Cam’s legs, kneeling behind Rodney’s form. “Just relax and go with it.”

He pushed at Rodney’s shoulder gently as Cameron drew him forward at the same time and Rodney moved to him, chest to chest, chin pressing into Cam’s shoulder.

“Cam, I can’t – fuck,” Rodney exclaimed as he felt the dull head of the dildo press against his hole. “Can’t do this-.”

“Ssh, take a breath,” Cameron whispered gently. “Now slowly exhale. Again. John’s going to slide it in slow and easy, all you need to do is relax, keep breathing.”

“I – oh – oh,” Rodney gasped, held onto him tighter and let out a harsh breath as he felt the head of the dildo slide inside, stretching him wider still. “Cam-.”

“Oh yeah baby, I feel it too,” Cameron groaned against him. “Fuck makes you feel tighter, oh yes sweetheart.”

“Oh god,” Rodney gasped and buried his face against Cameron’s shoulder. If he didn’t move it didn’t burn as much, the stretch was more than anticipated and he didn’t think he could feel any more full than when Cameron’s cock was in him. He was wrong.

“One day, when we’ve got you as used to this as John is,” Cameron said to him. “It’ll be John’s cock with mine. And then we’ll do the same to him. You like the sound of that?”

“Uh huh,” Rodney whimpered, almost squeaking in a high pitched moan.

“Yes Sir,” John agreed wholeheartedly with the plan. “Oh fuck Rodney, it’s halfway in.”

“Stop, just for a second, gimme a moment, please, please,” Rodney whispered hoarsely against Cameron’s neck. Cameron gave an incline of his head and John paused with the pushing. Rodney felt overwhelmed and overloaded, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He breathed again, stretched and feeling so full he didn’t think he could take anymore. Cameron held him close and safe as John's free hand glided up and down his spine gently stroking. “Cam-.”

“Doing so well baby,” Cameron whispered into his ear. “A little more and then I promise, we’ll get you off, you’ll come so hard you’ll be seeing stars.”

Rodney whimpered as the dildo slipped further with a gentle push from John, hoping Cameron was right even though his erection had waned from this new twist of events. John and Cameron were obviously communicating silently over his shoulder and he felt Cam’s hand press against his shoulder.

“Need you to sit up a little baby,” Cameron encouraged. “John, hold it in place and think you can give Rodney a hand here at the same time while I do all the work?”

John’s chest pressed against Rodney’s back as he whimpered and sat back, the dildo sinking deeper because of the move. John reached around him with his free hand and began jerking him off with steady strokes and Rodney cried out as Cameron began thrusting upwards slowly.

“Relax and let it happen darlin’,” Cameron soothed as he sank back on the pillows, heels sunk into the mattress for a grip as he thrusted into the tight feel of Rodney, feeling his cock slide against the dildo. “Oh fuck yeah, that feels good.”

Rodney closed his eyes, slack-jawed as the sensations overwhelmed him, it burned, everything ached but John’s chest held him upright, Cameron’s hands gripped his thighs and anchored him down. He gasped, moaned, cried out and lost himself to the feel – just when he thought his sex life couldn’t get any better, Cameron introduced this and whilst it wasn’t comfortable, it felt incredible and the idea that one day it would be John and Cameron filling him made his cock fill and harden again. It didn’t take long before the spikes of pleasure began overloading again, pushing him to the edge under Cameron’s careful control.

“Cam – I – need,” Rodney gasped out. “Pl – ease. Fu – fuck.”

John’s hand jerked him faster and Cameron thrust up once, twice before he cried out loudly, desperately clawing at the edge.

“Now Rodney, come now baby,” Cameron growled possessively as he pushed up a final time.

He felt sore and sensitive as he came down from the high, two pairs of hands guiding him to the mattress where he lay shivering in aftershocks, feeling like a puddle of goo. He snuggled up against Cameron’s body, hand gripping onto his thigh as he lost himself in the hazy bliss, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of floating. A blanket covered him and he heard rather than saw desperate moaning. Cocking an eye open he looked up to see John bent over Cameron, pleasure on his face as he moaned and writhed, Cameron’s hand on his cock as he jerked him quickly. Cameron’s other hand rested around John’s neck, fingers drifting along the leather collar John wore as they stared into each other’s eyes. Even in his hazy bliss, Rodney felt a desire to be looked at with such devotion. He knew Cameron loved him, but he also knew a collar brought with it a deeper connection for Dominant and submissive.

“Cameron,” John whispered breathlessly. “Please.”

“Come for me darlin’,” Cameron moaned out and John moaned loudly at the same time, his orgasm mere seconds behind the command. Rodney knew John was on a trigger and Cameron was slowly building such a reaction in him too, but he knew he wasn’t that fast yet. One day, he hoped. John’s cream spurted in ribbons over Cameron’s stomach which was already covered in his own spunk. Cameron didn’t stop jerking John’s dick until every drop had been milked out of him and John collapsed on his other side, a sudden pool of goo himself.

“Well, this is a fine mess I’ve gotten myself into,” Cameron chuckled at the mess on his stomach and chest; two spent and boneless subby’s either side of him.


	34. Chapter 34

“I uh- I need to ask you something or rather, tell you,” Rodney began, sounding flustered already. Cameron frowned and John glanced at him in alarm. “I received a message from home today, from my sister Jeannie.”

“Everything okay with her and the family?” Cameron asked. Rodney sounded worried and it didn’t bode well.

“Yes – well, I mean her husband and daughter are fine but uh – it’s my father, he’s taken ill – actually no, he’s been ill for some time now but Jeannie says he’s taken a turn for the worse and well, they aren’t sure he’ll live much longer,” Rodney said quickly.

“I’m sorry Rodney,” Cameron sympathised though he was a little confused. As far as he was aware, Rodney had little to do with his parents these days and considering his upbringing, it wasn’t surprising.

“Yes, thanks um,” Rodney looked perplexed and glanced at him. “I – well, I’m – going back to Earth. I’ve spoken with Elizabeth, she’s agreed I can make the trip through the gate and when the time is right, I’ll travel back with the Daedalus, so I’ll be gone for – well, a month or two I guess. There’s no way of knowing these things is there.”

John widened his eyes and looked from Rodney to Cameron again. It was a surprising decision, John didn’t have a good relationship with his own father, but he figured if his old man was dying, he’d want to return home too, with Cameron’s agreement of course and accompaniment too.

“When do you leave?” Cameron asked as he took all this in.

“Couple of hours, enough time to pack and handover to Radek,” Rodney explained, looking a little lost.

Cameron stood up and walked over to him, taking his hands, “Rodney – do you want to go?”

Rodney blinked and twisted his mouth, Cameron could almost hear the cogs in his brain working on overdrive as he thought over the question, “I don’t think this is a question of want Cam. He is my father after all.”

“Nobody would judge you if you didn’t go,” Cameron assured him. “If people knew your history-.”

“I can’t let Jeannie do this alone,” Rodney cut him off sharply. “She asked me to come home and I know it’s for her more than anything.”

“Okay, alright,” Cameron nodded in understanding, pulling him in for a tight hug. “I am sorry darlin’.”

“I was worried about telling you,” Rodney said quietly as he leaned into him and drew strength from the embrace. “I know under different circumstances – if I were collared-.”

“If it is something you feel you need to do then you have my absolute support Rodney, a collar wouldn’t change that,” Cameron assured him.

“Yes it would,” Rodney sighed sadly. “Means you would be coming with me.”

Cameron held him tighter, “I could speak to Elizabeth-.”

“No – no, we don’t know how long this will take,” Rodney pulled away with a shake of his head. “Leaving Atlantis without its Chief Medical Scientist and both Chief Military leaders, if I were collared Elizabeth wouldn’t have much choice but to accept the decision but I can’t be selfish and demand that same treatment. It would leave Atlantis too vulnerable.”

“I could put a collar on you right now if it means you don’t have to do this alone,” Cameron said firmly.

Rodney gave a small smile of understanding but shook his head, “I appreciate that but no, not this way Cameron. Maybe ask me again when I come home.”

Cameron gave a small smile of his own at the promise in Rodney’s eyes as he said that; he felt like they were finally making a move forward again and Rodney knew Cameron had been ready for some time. John had stood and was by their side, taking all of this in with a worried, furrowed brow as he petted Rodney gently, rubbing his shoulder, stroking his arm, anything to help him stay calm and collected.

“I should pack,” Rodney said to break the silence that settled between them all.

“I’ll help,” John said with a small nod and they moved away, hand in hand towards the small walk in closet as Cameron stood watching.

It didn’t take long to gather much of Rodney’s things, he wasn’t sure how long he would be but he had clothes in storage at Jeannie’s on the off chance of a visit home. He left to go over things with Radek, leaving Cameron and John to discuss the situation privately.

“Well, this is an unexpected turn of events,” Cameron sighed as he sat down heavily.

“He seems a little lost,” John sympathised, sliding to his knees at Cameron’s feet and taking his hand tightly. “This is going to be real tough on him Cam.”

“I didn’t think he had any relationship to salvage with his father,” Cameron questioned with a frown.

“I guess it’s a question of duty,” John said in thought. “If it were my father, I’d want to go home too and our relationship isn’t nearly as fucked up as Rodney and his fathers.”

“Do you think he’s going back for the wrong reasons?” Cameron asked him.

“I think he’s going for Jeannie and it’s the right thing to do,” John said. “At least they have each other to get through this.”

“Their father doesn’t deserve either of them,” Cameron growled.

“From what Rodney has told me Jeannie didn’t have it quite so bad, but then she is a switch, her Dominant tendencies probably got her through the tougher times,” John said soberly. “Rodney – he had to put up with a lot of rules – a lot of-.”

“Punishment, yes I know,” Cameron said with a hint of anger.

“If he did wear your collar, would you really let him do this?” John asked him.

“Yes, but like he said, we would be there with him,” Cameron replied honestly. “Maybe I should speak to Elizabeth.”

“Rodney’s right, she has to consider the safety of this base, the three of us gone so long,” John replied in thought. “But maybe – if it were just you going.”

Cameron looked at him in surprise as John stared up at him, letting the suggestion stew, “Go without you you mean?”

“It’s a possibility,” John shrugged.

“No, it’s not,” Cameron shook his head.

“Think about it Cameron – Radek is perfectly capable of overseeing Rodney’s projects and if I remain here, they won’t be without a military commanding officer,” John pointed out.

“You heard what Rodney said, one or two months he might be gone,” Cameron told him. “I couldn’t leave you alone all that time.”

“Sure you can,” John assured him. “I know the rules, I know my boundaries and you can charge another Dominant with my care until I get back. It’s been done before.”

“I can’t believe you’re even suggesting I leave you behind,” Cameron frowned. “What the hell John?”

John raise up, hand sliding over Cameron’s thighs as he looked him in the eye, “I love you. This isn’t a form of rejection or anything, more – well it’s for Rodney and right now, he needs you more than I do. He needs both of us, but he can’t have that so I’m willing to sacrifice you for a couple of months so he isn’t alone in this. At least think about it.”

“Think about it? He leaves in a few hours,” Cameron said stiffly.

“Cam – please?” John asked softly.

“Alright,” Cameron sighed, mouth set into a stubborn grimace. “I’ll think about it.”

He gave a click of his fingers and motioned to the floor, John bowed his head and pulled back, moving away from him and settling into his down position, leaving Cameron to his thoughts. If he was honest with himself, he knew two months without Cameron would be tough, but it felt right to at least present the suggestion.

Rodney returned an hour or so later and found Cameron still thinking, John didn’t stir as Cameron stood up and looked at Rodney thoughtfully.

“We need to talk,” Cameron said, pulling him over to the small balcony window. “John and I had a chat after you left and he made a suggestion – that I come back to Earth with you while he remains here.”

“What?” Rodney asked in surprise. “No, Cam, I couldn’t ask you -.”

“I’m not going to,” Cameron replied quickly, sliding an arm around him as he looked him in the eye. “I did give it some thought Rodney, honestly but I can’t say it would be the right thing to do, even though I know you need me. I consider you both my responsibility and it’s scenarios like this that will always test us being in a three person relationship but you know what it comes down to right now.”

“He’s your collared sub,” Rodney nodded in understanding.

“There are things I could put in place if I had more time,” Cameron pointed out to him. “I’m sure Carson would accept if I requested he take charge over John for a couple of weeks – but two months or more -.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain,” Rodney assured him. “Thanks for thinking about it, at least, I – I wouldn’t have even suggested it myself.”

“Yes well, John is only thinking of you, he’s worried, we both are,” Cameron said, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead, holding him there. “When you come back, we’re going to have a long serious talk about a collar baby.”

“I’m – I’m afraid,” Rodney said quietly. “My father will see I’m un-collared and it’ll be the same old judgements, the same disappointments and comments of failure.”

“Rodney, you’re the head scientist on an intergalactic expedition who happens to live on a flying city on another planet in another galaxy,” Cameron smiled against him. “Let him judge all he wants, he doesn’t know you and by the sounds of it, he never has and never will. You go say your goodbyes because that’s what you feel is right but then put it all behind you and come home okay? I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rodney squeezed him tight. “I should get going.”

Cameron pulled him back inside and called John to their side. John rose to his feet and looked at them both expectantly.

“Rodney’s ready to go,” Cameron said to him. “Alone.”

John looked mildly disappointed only because he didn’t want Rodney to be alone but accepted Cameron’s decision. Rodney pulled him close, hugging him.

“Thank you, for at least suggesting it,” Rodney sighed against him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” John held him tight and felt Cameron put an arm around him, pulling them both close. They both put an arm around Cameron in a three-way hug as they all looked at one another.

“I may not be coming right now but Rodney, if for any reason you need me,” Cameron told him firmly. “Don’t hesitate to contact us.”

“I will,” Rodney nodded. “Thanks, Cam. Two months, that’s all and I’ll be home.”

“We’ll be waiting,” John smiled but there was a sadness in it.

“Any instructions while I’m gone Sir?” Rodney said to Cameron with a small smile of his own.

“Don’t let him get in your head baby,” Cameron told him. “Practice your positions and if you feel yourself losing control or need a moment to breathe, put yourself at the wall for twenty minutes. You can jerk off twice a week, using your hand only, I don’t want you playing with your ass and make diary entries of when you do, as well as a list of anything you think is punishable – I want you to have them sent as a secure data burst to me once a week along with some video diaries of how you are doing. This is going to be a test on all of us, most of all you, but I want you to be honest when you’re really feeling the pressure. Most of all, remember that we love you very much.”


	35. Chapter 35

“Hi – uh – so I went to see him today, with Jeannie and it went as well as could be expected. You know for not having seen the man for several years, nothing has changed. Same old judgements, same old disappointments – well on his part anyway. I remembered what you said, remembered all the achievements I’ve made and where I am now. Makes it a little easier to take, hearing your old man call you a failure, an un-collared pathetic excuse. I walked out, because I could, because you were right, I don’t have to take it from him. He doesn’t hold any power over me, I’m not a kid anymore.”

~

“He’s deteriorating, doesn’t make his words any less sharp or hurtful but I dunno – Jeannie says I’m different, like I’ve grown some armour. Guess that’s due to you guys, I know my worth now and it’s more than my old man would ever credit me for. I didn’t walk out this time round, I stood there and listened – I looked him in the eye and I took everything he threw at me, which seemed to piss him off even more. Guess which parent I inherited my stubborn streak from. I love you both, miss you like crazy. Can’t wait to come home, but I’m glad I came – I need to see this through.”

~

“I’ve been having bad dreams, about when I was growing up. Left me feeling a little lost, a little low so I practiced my kneeling positions imagining you both with me and put my nose to the wall to calm down and think. It cleared my head but not enough, not like you could have done Cam. Feel the need to be taken down deep and I have the urge to lay over your knee only I can’t do that. It’s frustrating and I don’t know how to deal with that. I miss you both so much right now.”

~

“He was in and out of consciousness today. This time he had a few rounds at Jeannie, but Jeannie being Jeannie she didn’t take it without retaliation. This always pissed him off before and now is no exception – I wonder why he doesn’t just tell us not to go back but I figure he gets a kick out of berating us and trying to push us down. The man always did have a power complex and stop smirking John, I know that’s something else I inherited from him, though not in the same spirit. I can’t help it if I’m a genius. By the way I haven’t had much communication from Radek, he hasn’t managed to blow himself up or destroy half the city while I’ve been gone, has he? God I shudder at what I have to return home to, work regards that is.”

~

Having a low day today – It’s not like what he said today is any different to what he’s been saying before but, I dunno, maybe it’s the constant abuse. It got to me and I got angry, broke a few things, don’t worry, just a glass and a plate I threw at the wall because I lost my temper. I took a look around the old homestead, I’ve avoided going back for long enough. It didn’t help my mood any, nothing has changed and I’m struggling to remember any real happy memories of the place. It’s the first time I’ve stepped inside the punishment room, the stuff of nightmares, the most hated place on Earth for me and I worked in Russia for several months remember? It just made me more angry – the things he subjected me too. Made me want to snap every cane he has hanging on the god-damned wall.”

~

“Me and Jeannie took a break from visiting and went for a drive instead, took a day out and it was lovely, it was what I needed to take my head out of it for a while. Well, not exactly what I needed but it helped. In all honestly Cameron, when I come home, first thing I need you to do is spank me speechless with one of those custom spankings only you can dole out, because I need to stop thinking, need to shut off my brain, need to just be there with you both. Funny that I want a spanking when all I’ve been haunted with the last few weeks is canings and spankings and punishments. Shouldn’t have visited the house – too depressing, too many dark memories I want to put behind me forever. That god damn son of a bitch.”

~

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before. Considering the data bursts are security locked and only you and I can access them, rather than make a diary entry of these special moments, why not show you instead? Feels incredibly hot to be filming this for you both – does that make me a voyeur? Yes, yes I know, stop talking Rodney and get to the doing. I’ve tried to get into a routine to drag this out equally – it’s been difficult sticking to twice a week and fuck – fuck I want to play with my ass, just stick two fingers up there even. I was thinking - hmmm fuck feels good, hope it looks good for you both – thinking if I continue filming these entries would you let me use a toy, Sir? Please? Oh fuh – mmm – miss you both when I do this, not the same, not even close. Oh god – Cam, John – and could I do it more than twice? Oh fuck, imagine me doing this more than twice a week for you Sir – oh god Cam, I miss your cock in me. Can feel my ass twitching for it to fill me up. John, what I’d give for your mouth teasing me, driving me crazy like you do. Oh – oh god, fuck I’m gonna come – John, fu – fuck Cameron, Cam fuck.”

~

“Glad you enjoyed the last few entries, I know a few were becoming a little depressing but I’m guessing that last one was a treat. I still think you should re-consider the twice a week rule and are you sure I can’t play with my ass? Please? You have no idea how frustrating things are becoming. On the parental front, his condition has worsened, he sleeps more than is awake, which is sort of a relief. The doctors don’t think he’ll see the weekend.”

~

“I think my main object in coming here was thinking his deathbed would give him clarity and that I’d get an apology. How wrong was I? But at the same time, I faced this and it was difficult but I’ve come through it too, even though you guys aren’t here I feel like I’ve gotten strength from you so thank you. I’ve decided I need to put this behind me finally, he’s in a coma now and they’ve said he isn’t going to wake up again. We, Jeannie and I, have decided to have the machines shut down. It’s what he wants, his final request not to be kept alive like that. But before we do and he goes, I’m going to tell him I forgive him, I don’t know if he’ll hear me say it but I need to say it to him while he’s alive all the same.”

~

“He’s gone, without the machines keeping him alive he slipped away quickly enough. Jeannie and I said our goodbyes and we’re making funeral arrangements. She’s asked if there is anything I want from the house but I don’t want to ever go back there. Only thing she’s going to salvage for me is photographs, there may be one or two that capture the rare moments of happiness in our childhoods but for the most part I want nothing from the place. She’s going to give it a once over but we’re bringing in a team to clear the place and put it on the market. Once the funeral is over, I’m coming home. I’ve nothing else keeping me here. Can’t wait to see you guys, I’ll be contacting the SGC about the next Daedalus mission to Atlantis.”

~

“I know I’m leaving in two days, but that’s still three weeks before I see you both and fuck the frustration is maddening. Cameron, you are an evil, sick, demented, clever, genius of a Dominant. I mean that, sincerely. The last few weeks have been difficult, sticking to twice a week – there've been days I’ve woke up hard and had to chase erections away. Aside from that one time I told you about I’m amazed I’ve stuck to this routine – I’m horny like all of the time now. Remember how I said I wanted to be over your knee as soon as I get home, well scratch that. I want you to fuck me, hard, drill me into the mattress. Fuck I can imagine it now, oh fuck I want that so bad. Want to kiss John as you do and feel his cock sliding against mine, pressing my body against his and your fingers gripping my hips – oh fuck Cam, John – mmm this is the last time I’ll be able to do this, can’t risk it on the Daedalus. Need you to play with my ass, need to be used and taken and fuck – fuck oh god I need you so bad. Can’t hold on much longer – hmm fuck see what you do to me, Sir, John – god fuck, oh fuck I’m gonna come - come for you – yeah, yes oh fuckSir fuck, Cam, Cameron.”

~

“John, Daedalus is about to enter orbit,” Cameron radioed John as he hurried to the gate room.

“On my way,” John grinned and headed there himself. They met up in the hall and Cameron slipped an arm around him, holding him close as they lingered in the gate room.

“Daedalus is in orbit, ready to beam down,” Chuck informed them from the balcony with a smile as Elizabeth joined them also.

“Daedalus, welcome back,” Elizabeth said over the radio. “Permission to begin transport.”

“Thank you Atlantis,” Cauldwell replied. “Good to be back.”

There was a bright light and suddenly the room was filled with personnel, amongst the crowd Rodney began making his way towards them and threw his arms around them both tightly before pressing a kiss to Cameron’s mouth, then John’s.

“God I’ve missed you,” Rodney exclaimed with a beam. 

“Missed you too,” Cameron grinned, pulling him in for a longer, lingering kiss full of need and promise. “Journey go without a hitch?”

“All three boring weeks of it,” Rodney sighed. “Can’t wait until midway is completed.”

“C’mon, we got some catching up to do,” Cameron said, taking his hand and John’s in the other and dragging them away from the scene. “Elizabeth, we’ll be off comms for – well quite a while.”

“Understood,” Elizabeth smiled with a nod. “Welcome, home Rodney.”

“Hey, thanks,” Rodney beamed at her before Cameron pulled at him to hurry up.

In the transporter John pushed him against the wall as kissed him soundly as Cameron had them beamed to their part of the city, peeling them apart with a chuckle.

“C’mon, plenty of time for that back at our place,” Cameron laughed.

Rodney and John stumbled after him and they poured into their apartment, tugging at one another and all vying for kisses and caresses. Cameron finally got them into a position where Rodney was sandwiched between himself and John, John pressing kisses into Rodney’s neck as he faced him and looked him over with a keen eye.

“You okay baby?” Cameron asked him solemnly.

“I am now I’m home,” Rodney nodded. “Put it all behind me, it was hard but I’m kinda glad I did it alone – I mean I know Jeannie was there but, you get what I mean.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Cameron nodded. “Good to have you home, those first few transmissions were hard to watch.”

“At one point he was ready to dial up and gate to Earth,” John agreed. “We both were.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” Rodney smiled.

“Well – right now, I have a few things to do,” Cameron grinned. “You made a few requests.”

“I may have been a little rash in asking,” Rodney swallowed down.

“No, no I think you were pretty clear headed and it’s not like I don’t know what I’m doing when it comes to handling you, so strip down dear and let me see you,” Cameron smiled. “John you too.”

He stepped away and Rodney and John began undressing each other slow and easy, enjoying being back together and savouring the moment. Soon enough they were naked and wrapped in each others embrace.

“John, care to take the edge off for him, before I get my hands on him,” Cameron smiled from where he had sat down.

John grinned and slid to his knees, hands framing Rodney’s thighs as he licked his cock root to tip.

“Oh – oh god yeah,” Rodney murmured, closing his eyes and humming.

“Ingenious idea sending those video logs,” Cameron pointed out to him. “They were very interesting viewing for us, we had a lot of fun watching them didn’t we baby?”

“Hmm yeah,” John moaned before he sucked the head of Rodney’s cock into his mouth.

“Sorry you had to abide by the rules darlin’,” Cameron informed him. “But you did very good sticking to them, aside from that one time, which I’ll paddle you for later, not tonight, your ass will be too sore after I’m finished with you tonight to deal with a punishment.”

“Didn’t you get that last databurst?” Rodney moaned and leaned into Cameron’s hold as John worked his mouth. “Getting drilled into the mattress and what not.”

“Mmhmm, gonna warm it up first, though,” Cameron whispered against his ear. “Fucking you into the mattress won’t make you float like a spanking will, my special kind of touch remember?”


	36. Chapter 36

“I’m ready now,” Rodney said as he leaned on the rail. “At first I thought it was that the time away had given me some sort of clarity and I needed to get it clear in my head. But honestly I think I’ve wanted this for a long long time but I was afraid to say it. And my father and the constant barrage of abuse – he mentioned me being uncollared of course, first thing he noticed. Said he wasn’t surprised, said I was a pathetic excuse for a subby and no matter how he’d tried to train and teach and mould me he knew I’d grow up single and alone. It should have upset me but honestly, I didn’t even argue or tell him different – I didn’t need to because it didn’t matter what he thought, none of it was true. Just because I wasn’t wearing a collar didn’t mean there wasn’t someone waiting to put one on me, someone who’s patiently waited until I was ready for it. Someone who doesn’t judge, who accepts me for all my flaw and who doesn’t think I’m broken, who doesn’t think I need fixing up. Someone who sees clay instead of a broken old crockery pot. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want him tainting us – me, you, John – he wasn’t going make that part of his bitter old twisted existence.”

He turned to look at Cameron with a determination in his eyes, smiling sweetly, “I would like to wear your collar, Sir if you still want to that is.”

“Like you need to question it,” Cameron replied with a smile, cupping his face in his hands. “Of course, I still want too.”

“Sorry it took so long to say it,” Rodney said quietly.

“No, this is the right way,” Cameron assured him. “When you know, you know.”

“Funny, that’s what Lorne said,” Rodney replied.

Cameron grinned and pulled him in for a soft kiss, wrapping his around him and holding him tight. Rodney sank against him, relaxed, feeling safe and content.

“We’ll tell John tonight, he’ll be relieved, think it’s been playing on his mind,” Cameron told him. “Then we can plan the when I’d prefer sooner rather than later.”

“As soon as you purchase a collar for me you mean,” Rodney said as they leaned against the rail.

“Already have it,” Cameron explained to him. 

“You do?” Rodney asked in happy surprise.

“Well yeah, I told you I was ready,” Cameron chuckled. “Had to be prepared for the eventuality if and when it happened.”

“Can I see it?” Rodney asked, feeling a thrum of excitement he hadn’t been expecting to feel. It felt good, knowing Cameron had prepared something like that for him, that a collar had been waiting in readiness for him all this time.

Cameron laughed and nodded, “C’mon, we’ll take the tray back to the commissary and head back to ours. If you can drag yourself away from the lab for a short while that is.”

“I’m all yours,” Rodney grinned and Cameron put an arm around him firmly as they made their way to the comm.

“Yes, you are,” Cameron replied in agreement.

~

“At first I was going to have one with a similar design to John’s,” Cameron explained as he withdrew a small box from the back of the wardrobe where he’d kept it hidden and safe. “But then – well this is your first collar, I wanted it to be special and unique to who you are. Only thing the same as John’s is the tag of course, but I had this designed based on what I think you need.”

He opened the box and removed the collar, sitting by Rodney who was gazing up at him with expectation, eyes moving to the black collar in his hands. Cameron held it out for him to take and hold.

“You can see it’s chunkier than John’s, heavier too,” Cameron explained. “That’s because I want you to be aware of it at all times as well as it be an evident feature to everyone else that you’re taken now. It’s padded on the inside with suede and satin lining, it’ll lie snug so they’ll prevent any chaffing. Double buckle feature with silver fastenings and eyelets. The leather itself is hardwearing, may feel tight at first but eventually it will mould around you the longer you wear it, I was considering having it made in a shinier leather but figured it would be nice for you to have the chore of keeping it shined up yourself, so you’ll be in charge of maintenance of it when I decide that needs to happen. The tag on the back of course, with my name etched into it like John has on his.”

“It’s beautiful,” Rodney said as he inspected it carefully, turning it in his hands as he took in all the features Cameron had described. His thumb rubbed gently over the small square of silver with Cameron’s name etched delicately into it. “Nobody has ever done this for me before. I mean I know you know that but I mean – nobody has ever, you know, given me a gift like this, you know, taken time to think about it and everything.”

Cameron reached down and tilted his face up to him with a gentle smile, “Their loss, they have no idea what they’re missing out on and now they’ll never know.”

“When will you put it on me?” Rodney asked suddenly impatient.

“As soon as possible,” Cameron laughed at his enthusiasm. “How would you like it? We can have a private ceremony like John and I did it or a small gathering, like Carson and Evan, even a more public affair out in the gateroom.”

Rodney didn’t look convinced and shook his head at that idea, “A private ceremony I think.”

“Okay,” Cameron smiled. “Well, we can ask Elizabeth, Carson or Colonel Cauldwell to oversee it officially. They’re the resident Dominai’s.”

“Elizabeth or Carson,” Rodney agreed before he frowned. “But if Carson comes, Evan would be there. Then I’d feel bad that we didn’t invite Ronan and Teyla, I mean they are close friends. I guess then I’d want Radek there too.”

“Like I said, we could have a small gathering of people if you want them there,” Cameron chuckled.

“I dunno,” Rodney shook his head, feeling nervous. “This – I want this of course but -.”

“But it’s a big commitment and saying vows in front of all those people is a big thing,” Cameron stroked his face gently. “It’s okay Rodney, I understand. How about we compromise? Elizabeth will officiate the collaring and match in private and we invite people to join us afterwards for a small celebration.”

“Yes, yes let’s do that,” Rodney nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, well all I need to do is speak to Elizabeth and find out when is best for her,” Cameron explained. “I’ll request sooner rather than later. Once we tell John, we can begin telling other people.”

~

John radioed Cameron late in the evening having returned from a not so fun planet visit with the Madoan people. They were a curious bunch, in that they asked a lot of questions, an almost childlike persistence of needing to know everything. John was sick of being asked ‘why is this’ ‘why is that’ all day, what should have been a couple of hours trade talks had taken all day and he was tired, irritable and hungry. The Madoan food left a lot to be desired, everything seemed to be boiled and smelled like old cabbage.

“How’d it go?” Elizabeth asked as them.

Ronan growled Teyla sighed and John scrunched up his nose, “Please – can we do without the questions for like, an hour. Half an hour even? In fact, can we just not talk for ten minutes?”

“That bad huh?” Elizabeth smiled in understanding. “Sorry, but you know how important these trade talks with them are and Teyla is familiar with their people.”

“We were successful though it will take time to explain some of the medical supplies to them,” Teyla replied patiently. “I will advise Carson beforehand.”

“Well it’s late,” Elizabeth nodded. “We’ll debrief first thing, I’ll request Carson join us for the meeting.”

They all nodded and headed their separate ways, John radioed Cameron to explain he was finally back on Atlantis and way past his usual curfew.

“Hey, it’s me,” He said as he headed for the armoury to hand off his weapons and get ammo for his sidearm. “Sorry, we just landed, did Elizabeth tell you we were behind schedule?”

“Don’t worry,” Cameron assured him. “Yeah, she explained. Where are you now?”

“Armory, then I’m headed home. Elizabeths’ put the brief off until first thing,” John replied.

“Good, get your ass here ASAP,” Cameron said. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

“Sounds serious,” John said in alarm, picking up a new mag and heading out into the corridor. 

“It is and it isn’t,” Cameron said lightly.

“I’m headed home right now,” John told him.

Within five minutes he walked into their apartment where Cameron and Rodney were waiting for him.

“Hey, everything okay?” John questioned with a frown.

“Evening to you too baby,” Cameron grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. “How was the mission?”

“Nightmare,” John groaned. “Seriously, the words ‘why’ and ‘what’ should be banished indefinitely. They never stop asking questions – it’s like Rodney on steroids.”

“Hey, right here you know,” Rodney exclaimed before John grinned stupidly at him and stole a kiss quickly.

“I know, hi to you too,” John smiled, looking back at Cameron. “So? What’s happened? What do we need to talk about?”

“Rodney? Care to tell him?” Cameron grinned at Rodney.

“Cameron asked to collar me and I accepted,” Rodney blurted out quickly. “We’re to be matched.”

Suddenly John was able to put the long, arduous day behind him. The stress of the Madoan’s maddening society ceased to exist as he took in Rodney’s words and the look on his face – it was the first time he’d seen Rodney truly happy, truly at peace with himself. John found himself speechless with happiness but found Rodney frowning and looking suddenly uncertain.

“John? Don’t you have anything to say? I thought – well I thought you’d be happy?” Rodney said in alarm.

“Uh, I think he is happy, maybe a little surprised,” Cameron laughed, putting a hand on John’s shoulder and looking at him closely. “Right darlin’?”

“Yeah, yes,” John managed to gasp out before he pulled Rodney into a tight bear hug. “Happy – very very happy.”

Rodney found himself squeezed very tight by a very enthusiastic John, before he was jerked back and had a hard, long kiss pressed to his lips. He was a little speechless himself when John let go of him only to wrap his arms around Cameron and kissed him as soundly and enthusiastically.

“Guess you are happy,” Rodney said, licking his lips in a slight daze.

“C’mere,” John pulled him in against himself and Cameron as Cameron laughed at his reaction. “So, when do we do this? Have you got him a collar already? Have you told anyone? When did you ask him and how?”

“Wow, you really picked up a lot from the Madoan’s,” Cameron chuckled. “Umm – we need to see Elizabeth about when she can officiate. I’ve had a collar for him for a couple of months now. You’re the first person we’ve told of course. I asked him a few months back, told him I was ready when he was and well – here we are.”

“God this is amazing,” John nuzzled against Rodney again. “You realise matching with Cam means you have to put up with me on a permanent basis right?”

Rodney laughed and kissed his nose, “I’ll live.”

“Actually this being a three way match there’ll be vows you need to make together,” Cameron explained to them. “I’m sure Elizabeth will go through it all with us. Some rule changes here at home as well concerning the both of you. But we can talk about all of that later. John, you’ve had a long day baby – I’ll run you a bath and then you can have something to eat.”

“Good, I’m famished,” John smiled, leaning into him.

“And you smell of cabbage,” Rodney furrowed his nose.


	37. Chapter 37

“When it comes to punishment, you’ll be treated as one,” Cameron explained to them. “That should make you think about your actions more because the consequences will affect both of you. So one of you does something wrong, you both get punished for it.”

“But – Rodney is still learning the rules,” John pointed out.

“I guess you’ll have to help him out then,” Cameron informed him. “This isn’t a discussion John, it’s the way it’s gonna be, no exceptions. Discipline will be different because you both need different ways of being guided and taught, but there is no sway in disobedience and being punished for it.”

He paused and John pressed his lips together, not looking all that convinced. He didn’t think it fair that Rodney was liable to make mistakes and get punished for it more often than he was and yet he’d take the flak for it too. But he didn’t argue any further and Cameron let him stew it out.

“Rodney, you’re on 8pm curfew like John, no exceptions there either,” Cameron informed him.

It was Rodney’s turn to protest, “But Cam – you know how I operate, my work doesn’t always allow-.”

“It will allow,” Cameron informed him sternly. “I said no exceptions. 8pm curfew for the both of you, at the very latest. Not one rule for one and a different one for the other. I understand under some circumstances this won’t be the case, but that won’t be the norm, okay?”

Rodney pouted and dropped his eyes, tensing in his unhappiness.

“Rodney?” Cameron said sternly.

“Yes Sir,” Rodney gritted out.

“You two keep this up you’ll be going to bed with aching asses,” Cameron told them both firmly. “Go put your noses to the wall for ten minutes to simmer down.”

John and Rodney cast each other wary glances and moved quicker when Cameron barked out a quick ‘now boys’ at their slow reaction. Cameron wasn’t surprised he was meeting resistance, but he wasn’t going to let it fester and become a problem. Ten minutes later they sat down altogether again and he continued.

“It’s taken time but Elizabeth and I have been sitting figuring out a system for couples to spend a full day together, if they’ve requested it in advance. That way we can run the off world teams and city operations with little disturbance,” Cameron explained to them. “So for right now, once I’ve looked at all our schedules I’ll be planning time together as a threesome. We’ll see how it goes and it may eventually be where I spend a day with one or the other, depending on all our needs. So if you feel the need for some one on one time longer than our regular routine, talk to me okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Rodney and John replied together in understanding.

“I’m ordering a new bed,” Cameron informed them both. “Kingsize won’t cut it on a permanent basis for us now, not that I’m complaining the days you do stay over Rodney – but we need to be more practical.”

“A bigger bed isn’t going to fit in here,” John remarked as he looked around the room.

“Yeah I did some snooping around ever since I got a look inside Carson’s apartment,” Cameron grinned. “He’s a sly guy keeping that one to himself until everybody had settled down. Once everyone was in their spaces, I guess they were reluctant to move everything again so that tower is full of rich pickings when it comes to Atlantean real estate. I’ve found an apartment a floor down from Carson and Evan’s which is actually a little bigger because of the layout. We’ll fit a bigger bed in there easily enough and it will be comfortable enough for the three of us. That is – well – Rodney you’re of course going to have to move in now but John, how’d you feel about leaving the little homestead and finding a bigger model.”

“Home is where the heart is right?” John grinned. “I’ll miss the old place but bigger is better too.”

“Well, the new bed will take time to arrive but the bed in the new place is bigger than ours already,” Cameron explained.

“We may not have to order a new one, let's test it out first,” Rodney suggested. “Don’t we have to put in a request when moving quarters?”

“Only to dot the ‘I’s and cross the ‘t’s,” Cameron explained. “I’m sure Elizabeth will understand the need for a bigger place and it’s not like the apartments are filling up fast.”

“Shouldn’t take us long to pack up,” John said. “And Rodney has like, what, a box full of stuff to bring along.”

“Oh ha ha,” Rodney said dryly with a roll of his eyes.

“We’ll find out soon enough because we’ll be packing it all up in the next few days,” Cameron told them both. “I’ve asked Elizabeth to fit me into her schedule tomorrow, once we can get dates finalised we’ll be all set. I was hoping we could align the dates up for when Sam, Daniel and T plan to visit but it’s too long out. I’m not waiting six weeks to collar you, so I’ve decided to keep it a secret and surprise them instead.”

Rodney chuckled and shook his head, “They won’t believe you.”


	38. Chapter 38

“Welcome,” Cameron grinned as he answered the door to Elizabeth. She walked in, a bottle of champagne in one hand and a datapad in the other.

“Hello,” Elizabeth smiled, handing over the champagne and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I brought this to celebrate with.”

“Thank you,” Cameron grinned. “I’ve been storing one myself and Carson has promised he’s bringing some of his best merlot. Would you like a glass now?”

“Oh yes please,” Elizabeth nodded. “Thank you. Good evening gentlemen.”

“Ma’am,” John replied with a curt nod from his knelt position on the floor by Rodney.

“Elizabeth,” Rodney also inclined his head politely. Neither submissive moved and Elizabeth looked at both of them with a keen, wise eye of a Dominai who had witnessed a lot of collarings over the years. She was happy for Rodney and it was a proud moment for her to be witnessing the match for him, having grown a fondness for the eccentric, snarky genius who had been a welcome pain in the ass over the years they’d worked together on Atlantis.

Cameron popped the cork and poured out two glasses, handing one to Elizabeth who took it and clinked it against his, “What time do the other guests arrive?”

“I told them 2030,” Cameron replied. “Figured we didn’t need to drag this out too much for Rodney.”

“Of course not,” Elizabeth shook her head. “Twenty minutes gives us more than enough time. Only a couple of questions I need to ask before we begin. Cameron, are you positive you want to go through with this?”

“Yes Ma’am, I want to do this,” Cameron assured her.

“Two submissives is a big ask,” Elizabeth reminded him with a playful look.

“Believe me, I’m learning that,” Cameron laughed. “I’m sure Elizabeth.”

“Rodney,” Elizabeth turned to look down at him. “Is this something you definitely want?”

“Yes, I want this,” Rodney replied solemnly.

“John – this match isn’t an easy one, two submissives and one Dominant,” Elizabeth continued. “You’re matched to Cameron already, so you also need to be positive and happy with this arrangement. Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“Yes Ma’am, I’m absolutely sure,” John nodded vigorously.

“Well those are the answers I was expecting, but you understand I have to ask,” Elizabeth explained to them, taking a sip of champagne. “Cameron, it’s your call. When you’re ready, we can begin.”

“Rodney, when you’re ready to proceed, I want you to present yourself in offering, then we’ll start,” Cameron told him. “John, you too.”

The two Dominants sipped their champagne and gave them time to think and take a few breaths, before Rodney slowly lowered himself prone to the ground, arms stretched out before him, face pressed to the floor. John followed only a beat afterwards, resting in the same position. Cameron took a moment to enjoy the sight, heart clenching with love and admiration and reminding himself how lucky he was that two men like these would submit to him.

“Guess we’re ready,” Elizabeth grinned and they set their glasses down. They moved closer to Rodney and John and she looked over her datapad before looking at Cameron. “As we have confirmed, you have all verbally agreed you want to go ahead with this match. A threeway match is not an uncommon thing, but neither is it an easy relationship. Each one of you has the responsibility to care for not one, but two of the people within this match and that means finding a balance you can all live within. Finding that harmony will not be easy and you will all stumble along the way, but remember that when you fall or lose your way, those other two people are there to steer you in the right direction.”

Cameron smiled and nodded in agreement as she continued.

“Cameron, as Dominant within this match, do you promise to faithfully bind yourself to your chosen submissive, Rodney McKay, as his protector and guide?”

“I promise,” Cameron replied with a small nod.

“Do you accept as Dominant within this match, under these oaths, that you are responsible for this submissives actions?” Elizabeth continued.

“I do,” Cameron agreed, smiling.

“As Dominant do you promise to impart wisdom to guide him, patience in teaching him and will use a firm hand to discipline him for so long as you are both matched together by the exchanging of a collar and these vows?”

“I promise,” Cameron said again.

“You understand as Dominant already to your submissive, John Sheppard, that this match is a strengthening of your bond, that these promises do not render your commitment to him as void. That you remain bound by the promises you made to him on the day of his collaring.”

“Yes, I understand and accept this,” Cameron nodded firmly.

“Rodney, John, you may both rise,” Elizabeth told them and waited as they moved to sit back. “Rodney, as submissive within this match do you promise to faithfully bind yourself to your chosen Dominant, Cameron Mitchell?”

“Yes, I promise,” Rodney said with such quiet tenderness Cameron had to blink tears away. He caught John looking at him with equally bright eyes.

“Do you accept as submissive within this match, under these oaths, that you place yourself under Cameron’s guidance and protection and will, therefore, adhere to the boundaries he places upon you with humility and honour?” Elizabeth continued.

“Yes, I accept this,” Rodney continued, still quiet and humble and without a trace of tears, unlike Cameron and John.

“As submissive do you promise to learn from his wisdom, show patience in his teachings and submit to his discipline for so long as you are both matched together by the exchanging of a collar and these vows?”

“I promise to submit to him,” Rodney said with such conviction, looking up at Cameron that Cameron felt his heart clench again.

“Do you understand that by binding yourself to this Dominant, that you also bind yourself to John Sheppard, his submissive and that within this match you and he are also one?”

“Yes, I understand and bind myself to him also” Rodney replied calmly.

“John, as submissive to your Dominant, Cameron Mitchell, do you accept his decision to take Rodney McKay as his submissive, binding him as a match within your relationship?”

“Yes, I accept his decision,” John replied, voice sounding a little shaky.

“And do you accept you are bound to Rodney as your fellow submissive within this match, and will uphold the vows you exchanged with your Dominant, now with Rodney by your side, bound together as one,” Elizabeth asked him.

“I accept him and will uphold my vows,” John said, looking into Cameron’s eyes as he replied, blinking away tears.

“The collar,” Elizabeth nodded to Cameron who took it from its box and held it out. “This collar is a binding seal, a sign of the promises you have all made here tonight. By the placing of the collar around his neck, Cameron you lay claim to this submissive and he shall be matched and bound to you and your submissive John, having exchanged vows and promises together. Cameron, you may collar this man as your submissive and claim him for your own as he willingly gives himself to accept this binding.”

Cameron leaned down, pausing a moment to look Rodney in the eye. Rodney looked back at him with a calm intensity before his eyes slipped down in a show of submission. Cameron took a breath, remembering what it had felt like to place a collar on John and feeling as equally as humble to fasten one on Rodney. Rodney breathed, the touch of leather pressing against his throat and Cameron’s fingertips brushing against the skin of his neck as he placed it on him. It lay close and snug, the buckles keeping it firmly in place as Cameron fastened each one slowly and steady. It was a strange sensation when Cameron pulled away, leaving it in place there – wrapped around his throat, a mark of ownership. Rodney had thought he would cry, he’d seen John blinking fast to keep the tears at bay and Cameron’s eyes had been glassy when they’d locked eyes moments before he’d placed the collar on him. But he didn’t feel emotionally wrought but rather incredibly peaceful and happy, satisfied in a blissful way. Like he’d found something he’d been missing all his life and he understood now what it was like to truly submit to another, the natural order of life.

“As a Mistress Dominai, I declare you matched together, under oath and forthwith legally bound as one unit,” Elizabeth said proudly. “Cameron, you may kiss your submissives.”

Cameron held out his hands and pulled both of his submissives to their feet, wrapping his arms around Rodney and kissing him gently with love and affection. Letting go of him he pulled John close for an equally gentle kiss then watched a John pressed a kiss to Rodney’s lips with equal affection.

“Congratulations gentlemen,” Elizabeth smiled brightly. “Let’s celebrate.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Hey – thought you’d be out for the count all night considering how he put you to bed,” John said when he found Rodney out on the balcony, naked save for his collar, leaning on the rail.

Rodney smiled and looked at him as John joined him, an arm around his shoulders.

“Woke up, needed a moment or two to think,” Rodney replied calmly. “Give myself a moment to take all this in.”

John nuzzled his nose against him knowingly, he’d been the same when Cameron had collared him. He knew life would be different once they’d matched and Rodney was realising that also.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” John smiled. “Different.”

“Feels right,” Rodney agreed. “Didn’t know what I was missing out on – or maybe I did, I dunno.”

“Looks good on you,” John told him. “You suit it, like it was meant to be.”

“Thanks,” Rodney smiled, reaching up to touch the collar with a whimsical look in his eyes. “Can’t believe you cried.”

“I – I had something in my eye,” John grunted and glanced away.

“Sure, okay,” Rodney chuckled. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“Bawled like a baby when it was mine and Cam’s ceremony,” John admitted. “Him too. How come you kept it together?”

“I was emotional, but like – calm you know, steady, like it was the most natural, correct thing to be doing,” Rodney told him. “Guess I also felt like it was a fuck you to everybody who told me I’d never amount to anything, that I’d never be good enough. I waited and look where I am – living an incredibly extraordinary life, in a far off galaxy, with two men who love me more than life itself.”

John chuckled and they stood a little longer, enjoying each other’s company.

“John? Rodney?” Cam’s voice drifted out to them and they smiled at one another. “Where are you guys?”

“We’re right here,” John called back, pulling at Rodney’s arm back into the living area and through it to the bedroom.

“Where we belong,” Rodney said quietly to himself as he followed John a few steps behind.

~ fin ~


End file.
